Magical Chakra
by LiveLoveLaugh
Summary: [NarutoHP Xovr] And we just hope Team Seven doesn't screw up. REVISING...
1. Patience

**!Disclaimer! **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, only my own storyline!

**Penname: **_LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Magical Chakra **

**Summary: **NarutoHP Xovr When Team Seven has been sent to Hogwarts School, they meet up with the Boy Who Lived, experience new wild rides in a new place, and go on incredible adventures of a lifetime.

* * *

**EDIT:** _1/16/06 _So I decided to edit everything. Just grammar and such things I forgot to correct a long time ago. I'll be deleting nearly all of my past author's notes, because...well, I'm starting new, aren't I? Thank you. There won't be any updated chapters yet, unfortunately. School's hectic and I'm taking it easy now.

* * *

Chapter One:

**Patience**

* * *

"Okay, the old man said they're sending someone to take us to get our school supplies...his name is Rubeus Hagrid, and he said we can't miss him..." Sakura ran her fingers through her long sleek and smooth pink hair, her emerald eyes blinking. 

"How do we know who this guy looks like?" Sasuke asked in a monotone. He looked at his female companion who looked back at him, shrugging. The two were close to together as they read the only letter written by a stranger named Dumbledore.

"I can't believe this mission would take up from seven months to a whole year..." Sakura groaned, no sooner would she be very homesick, "I'm going to miss Konoha..."

"Hn...everywhere is the same for me..." the raven-haired boy looked away down at the cobbled street.

Inner Sakura: **STIFF!** _'Shut up...' _

"But anyway, it's nice to see outside of Japan," Sakura smiled lightly. The quick peaceful moment was squashed just after her words.

"AH! I can't believe there's a world outside JAPAN!" Naruto exclaimed, ruffling up his spiky blond hair. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered.

It was a week before September the first, the day where they enter their new school life in a prestigious school Hogwarts. Well, that's what the letter says. They knew what was coming since after the long meeting with the Fifth Hokage, the Board of Elders, Kakashi, and a mysterious old man with a long snow-white beard and twinkling blue eyes who claims to be a good friend of Sandaime, the passed Third Hokage. The day that they learned to participate in a long real mission.

The day when they start believing in magic.

Many of the ninjas from the Hidden Villages of Japan didn't know there was a large secret society outside themselves. They thought they had the only powers. They thought there are only such things as a ninja in where they came from. Outside their world, the rest of the world, there was the wizarding world. It was hard to believe, even for them, that entire society different from those.

They wouldn't believe they are such things like wizards or witches but when the man named Albus Dumbledore with the beard and the twinkling blue eyes held out a wand, mutter a small enchantment, they saw with their own eyes a vase that was floating in midair.

So the three sixteen year olds started believing.

"_Naruto!_ Could you please stop being such a _baka_ for five minutes!" Sakura threatened, holding up his collar and brandishing a fist near his ear.

"Sakura-CHAN! Please don't do this! I didn't mean to!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to get away from the 'scary pink-haired devil's' grasp. Even though the two were sixteen years old, matured into young adults, Sakura still scared him.

"Fine...!" she let him go, hands akimbo, staring at the tall blond boy dust himself off.

'_Let's just hope our mission doesn't get messed up by those two morons...' _Sasuke thought, rolling his onyx eyes and lowering his head so the dark bangs slightly covered his eyes. Uchiha Sasuke hasn't changed much, except for his height and face. His well-toned muscles could be seen through the dark navy long-sleeved shirt, he was still the tallest of the three, and he kept his same hair cut since his childhood: long raven bangs that lined against the sides of his face and the spikiness in the back. His unquestionable good looks and strange secretiveness had kept him to become his hometown's biggest heartthrob.

His dark nature has always been with him for ten years after the Uchiha massacre. His onyx eyes were layered with revenge and determination to kill a certain relation of his. No one, even in the Leaf Village, that he could trust or befriend.

Well for those few years that had passed, he looked up to his two companions who, that he hated to admit, were his first friends he ever had. The three trust each other with the secrets and teamwork to prevail as one of the Legendary Rookie Nine. Just looking at Naruto and Sakura made his eyes soften because he knew how much they care for him...like a friend. Even though he betrayed Konoha by running away with Orochimaru's league, Naruto and the others bought him back.

They never even scream at him for his damn boldness and stupid pride. Never.

When he woke up in the hospital wing, he woke up with a head rush and the first things he see was both Naruto and Sakura sleeping. Naruto was lying down on a small sofa by the window with a jacket covering his shoulders with a snot bubble coming out of his nose and the pink-haired girl was sitting on a chair resting her arms and head on his bed. He smiled grimly on the outside but crying for joy in the inside. Sasuke was happy.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who leaned against the building wall of a closed down peddler shop, closing her eyes and deep into thought, with her large luggage by her side. Her long pink hair that reached to her hips were covering over her shoulders and elbow, her pink lips were slightly open, her fair skin, complexion, and the right curves at the right places had indeed turned her into a woman. She was beautiful and strong from training day and night in the forest, rain or shine. Sakura had changed a lot over the four years.

Her eyes were closed but Sasuke could remember vaguely how her sparkling emerald eyes was always full of happiness and love whenever she looked into his bottomless black pools. Sakura was the perfect name for her reminding him everyday since of a cherry blossom.

He was jealous of her. Jealous that she had two living parents to love her, jealous of the comfy home she lives in, jealous of the bright sun that shines through her window everyday, jealous of all the love and care she gives for her friends and loved ones and yet she still has time to become one of the best female ninja rookies in Konoha. Her laugh was always so pure, her charm, her skill as a Sakura's infamous beauty made her admired by the villagers, especially the male population. Heck! She had her own fan boy clubs!

She was wearing a red turtleneck sweater that made her waist smaller and tight jean bell-bottoms that showed the slender legs she has, a pouch of her kunais, shurikens, and scrolls was strapped around her left thigh. and blue sandals. Even for simple outdoor attire for kounichi, Sasuke could not help but stare out of the corner of his eye.

"Where IS he! Is he another Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura grinned lightly at the simple tease of their Jounin sensei while Sasuke smirked. The blonde sat down cross-legged, huffing and puffing with impatience.

Sasuke looked over to the 'dobe' who was his only best friend. Naruto and he were rivals ever since the first day they were put into the same team with Sakura. They were rivals for the title of the strongest in the team, fighting like there's no tomorrow. But Uzumaki Naruto was still his friend in the end. He was very surprised that the blonde didn't shoot nasty remarks at him for betraying the Hidden Leaf Village like some of the villagers, he was just happy to have him back alive.

Just recently Naruto found out his father was the legendary Fourth Hokage, Yondaime, who sealed the Kyuubi no Youko in his own infant son's navel for eternity but bravely he lost his life in order to create the hallmark. Sakura and he could remember how truly happy Naruto was when he found out that he had a father who loved him dearly to die for him. His blue eyes brimmed with tears and he accepted Sakura's hand to ruffle up his hair. Naruto guaranteed, no...would make his father proud by showing everyone what he's got and make it to become the next Hokage.

Just four years ago, Naruto found out he was the vessel of the Nine Tails Fox Demon, who killed many people, slaughter many villages, creating bloodshed wherever he went, and many of people of the village discriminate the boy for being the real demon. They threatened to kill him, to scream at him, but were banned from the Four Hokage for talking about it at all, they glared at him with those eyes that killed and ate at Naruto's soul little by little.

Sasuke admired the blonde for his determination and ambition to become the next Hokage, an elite title given to the strongest ninja in the Hidden Village. His electric blue eyes and his blood flow the never-giving-up obsession of getting everyone's acknowledgement. By doing so, he used to be a big time troublemaker, getting into everyone's nerves by doing graffiti on the monument, sneaking into the bath houses, and doing so many pranks it was hard to keep track.

Sasuke was also jealous of Naruto because of his ability to show whatever face he wanted to.

Naruto would cry if he wanted to, he would laugh if he wanted to, he would speak from his mind, when he smiles he smiles big, when he frowns and wants show off, he would do all of that and never has the raven-hair young man seen his companion become embarrassed. Sure he blushes but he was never afraid to show his feelings. Sasuke has seen him do amazing things, like Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. In the Water Country, a grand bridge was named after him. He made everyone feel unique and special, made everyone get over their horrible past, made everyone happy and laughs, and gave everyone courage to be better than who they were. Naruto even cured a little of the dark boy's avenging soul by being his best friend.

'_Thanks...dobe...' _Sasuke smiled to himself and looked up in the clear sky.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *


	2. Rubeus Hagrid

**!Disclaimer! **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, only my own storyline!

**Penname: **_LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Magical Chakra **

**Summary: **NarutoHP Xovr When Team Seven has been sent to Hogwarts School, they meet up with the Boy Who Lived, experience new wild rides in a new place, and go on incredible adventures of a lifetime.

* * *

Chapter Two:

**Rubeus Hagrid**

* * *

The streets were crowded with bustling people coming in and out of the little stores next to them. Many of them didn't take a second look at the three teenagers who were sitting and standing shoulder to shoulder together against the wall of a closed-for-the-day peddler shop with their luggage. But the nosiest, mainly the women with top hats piled with fake feathers, stuck up their noses at the three civilians' attire and position. 

Naruto was quiet fed up with their remarks they could hear.

"_Look at them! I bet they're troublemakers..."_

"_I know! Julie, take a look at the blonde!"_

"_What filthy and strange clothing they wear! Worst than the people in cloaks yesterday me and Richard saw at Main Street..."_

Naruto stared down his clothes. He was wearing an unbutton orange plait T-shirt over a black fishnet sleeveless tank, beige shorts that touched his knees, and blue sandals. Many of the shonobi, especially Kakashi and Iruka say he was spinning image of his father, Yondaime. He had long ago stopped wearing his orange jumpsuit when he grew out of it. His spiky blonde hair, which has gotten a bit bigger, longer, and frizzier, was held by his Leaf forehead protector. His electric blue eyes had became brighter and full of color, glimmering whenever the sunlight bounces out of it. His whisker scars became a bit less visible, sinking into his peach skin.

The passerby's scoffed and coughed falsely to insult his presence, oh Kami, they reminded him so much of the ignorant jerks who gave him the glares because—because he held the demon in him. Naruto would just have ignored them and waited patiently for the that Hagrid person but he couldn't. No, he couldn't. Something triggered his mind, a taboo.

He couldn't believe those passing women were making fun of HIM! The next HOKAGE! Aww...they're going to get a piece of his mind.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN WENCH!" Naruto screamed bloody murder, "IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY THEN SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

"_Naruto!_" Sakura held on to him tightly around the chest from behind, preventing the fox boy to pummel their ass, "Ignore them! Naruto, stop it! They're no one!"

"COME ON YOU OLD CRONES! YA **YOU! **IF YOU DON'T HAVE SOMETHING NICE TO SAY THEN DON'T SAY IT! GOT THAT! WHAT LITTLE FAKES YOU ARE! I SEE THE FEATHERS ON YOUR UGLY LAST SEASONAL HATS! THEY'RE FAKE! FAKE LIKE _YOU!_ BORED OUT OF YOUR LIVES SO YOU TRY GOSSIPING AND CHATTERING LIKE _FRICKING_ CHIPMUNKS! **CRONE!**"

"_NARUTO!_" Sakura grabbed onto the black of his orange plait T-shirt.

When Naruto almost got out of Sakura's strong hold, Sasuke immediately took charge by slamming Naruto against the brick wall putting him into a temporary trance. Sakura clasped her hands over her mouth, hushed by the sudden activity. The frightened women and men ran away from 'hooligans'. Naruto was breathing and gasping, he was too angry.

"Dammit, are you trying to ruin that fucking mission! You could have given away our spot!" Sasuke gritted his teeth and pressing Naruto harder into the wall. Naruto looked away and eased his muscles.

Sasuke let go of his shirt and Naruto fell down on his bottom, dusting down the grim he landed on. Sakura knelt down next to the fox boy.

"You okay?" she asked softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Forget about them...they're much different from us, so they won't know about us..."

"Yeah...but the way they stare at me..." Naruto closed his eyes and looked deep into Sakura's green orbs.

"Be careful next time," Sakura smiled and got up, "Its okay for exploding, just don't kill them!" she teased. Naruto grinned back and stood up. Sasuke smirked.

"So when do you guys think this Hagrid would come?" Sakura asked, flipping her long pink hair over the shoulder, "He should meet us now..."

"Don't know how we could find him, I mean look at that crowd!" Naruto cried, pointing at the many walking people in overcoats, hats, and scarves behind where they stood.

"Well, the letter says 'we won't miss him'..." Sasuke looked over at a fold up parchment from his pants pocket, "I don't know how either..."

"Oh, yeh can see me from a mile, yeh know!" the three of them heard a soft chuckle behind them.

Sakura turned around and squealed. Both Naruto and Sasuke had wide eyes. There stood a towering giant of a man. His face was completely covered by a long, shaggy mane of hair, wild, tangled beard, and two beetle-black eyes. He was twice the size of a man and three times the butch. He wore a very large worn-out black overcoat with swade elbow-patches, an ugly orange and red scarf wrapped around his neck (if he has many), a gray buttoned shirt, a giant leather belt, black pants, and point-black rubber boots.

**Inner Sakura:** AHHH! **GIANT!** _MONSTER!_ EK! _'Holy mother of pearl!' _

"That's what that old man meant..." Sasuke mutters to himself, his eyes never leaving the form.

"Yeh from the Hidden Leaf Village, eh?" the giant said, chuckling once more, probably amused from their expressions. He held out a large hand with a fingerless mesh glove for a shake.

"Rubeus Hagrid! Call me Hagrid! Everyone does," the giant chortled. Naruto fidgeted and placed his hand on Hagrid's giant one, but the giant shook his whole arm. _'Ow...'_

"Wha yeh names, now?" Hagrid smiled warmly, that's if they could see his smile under that mass of untamed brown beard after the big handshakes.

"S-Sakura Haruno," the pink-haired girl says, squealing at the end. She remembered that she should pronounce the first name before the last in a different manner in England. It was new but it made the boys remember the basic things they were suppose to do they had learned from Tsunade.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, smiling. He wasn't afraid any more when he kept thinking up crazy things of how to defeat an enemy as huge as Hagrid.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke whispered quietly, though loud enough to echo into the big man's ears.

"Good! Yeh look much different from the pictures good o' man Dumbledore gave me!" Hagrid smiled.

"Come on now! Let's get out of this here Muggle joint. We're going to Leaky Cauldron now..." Hagrid turned around, if he could, and walked away with the three following close behind with their luggage.

'_Oh Kami, everyone's looking at us...' _Sakura looked uneasily at the people who were staring at this ban of strange people cutting through them, especially at Hagrid.

'_Damn nosey assholes!' _Naruto began cursing under his breath. Sasuke shot deadly glares at a group of huddle people who shuddered at the presence of the giant of a man. Then Hagrid turned at a corner that no one...no one at all seems to notice. The three swore they felt a strong field of chakra when they passed through that corner.

There they stood in front of an old dark pub in a shadowy alley that smelled like old moldy socks or really good cheese, with a sign that hung by a black post with a gold etching of a big cauldron and a zigzagged crack from the rim to the middle, and big block letters that says: **Leaky Cauldron Tavern**.

"Is this where we're going to get our school things?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded like the boys, pulling lightly on Hagrid's sleeve.

"I don't think so...unless we're doing the flea market way," Naruto said tartly, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

"Oh! I thought dey might've included somethin' 'bout this in that pamphlet Hogwarts sent yeh," Hagrid scratched his beard, "Well, this is dey fast way to get to Diagon Alley to get yeh junk!"

"Another alley?" Sasuke mutters. The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched.

"Shit, this is a scary place," Naruto whispers into Sakura's ear, as she nodded along.

"This! Nah! _Blimey_, there's a even _more_ scarier place than here! Knockturn Alley, yup, no son of a gun can do without _goosebumps_ in there!" Hagrid chuckled, knocking on the hard wooden door of the pub, "Of course, dey got some good Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent, which makes yeh think there's _bad_ and _good_ in everythin'!"

"Did _you_ understand him?" Naruto whispers to Sakura.

"No, I'm more of wondering _how_ he heard us!" Sakura squealed yet again.

'_Bakas...' _Sasuke rolled his bored eyes.

After a short silent moment, they began to hear soft steps inside the Leaky Cauldron; the door began to open to reveal a short elder man with a wrinkled smile, a few crooked teeth, and rubbing his hands into his apron.

"What brings you here, Hagrid my boy!" the little man laughed, patting on Hagrid's wrist and greeting him like an old friend. Maybe they are.

"What do you like? The usual, _hm_?" the little old man chuckled, letting them in.

"No, no, Tom, not today, Albus Dumbledore's plans needs come first," Hagrid said pleasantly. The man named Tom nodded happily and opening the door wider, granting entrance.

When Hagrid got in, he gesturing the three teenagers to follow him. Naruto and Sasuke were able to take off their sandals when they felt someone's stares on them. They looked up questionably at Sakura who just stood there, leaning against the door frame with a small grin.

"Did you guys just forget about what the pamphlet says?" she giggled, "In Europe, we don't take off our shoes when we enter...silly..."

Naruto smiled apologetically while Sasuke grumbled under his breath, and followed the foxy boy up the small steps.

The pub was huge, much bigger and larger inside than outside, the three felt large amounts of chakra everywhere. Or what the wizards call it: 'magic'. There they saw a large bar area several drinking glasses and tankard were floating in midair being wiped independently by small white towels. The entire tavern was whimsically askew like the stairs were slightly twisted in an abstract way; the windows were oddly parallel-shaped and colored, paintings and photos hung on the wall were moving like real live characters, and many creatures that surprised Team Seven.

There were hags in tattered cloaks, small goblins, a pearly-white transparent ghost floating around, wizards and witches walking around casually engaging into small talk and their beverages. A bus boy was cleaning up a long wooden table with one hand and the other controlling the movement of unstacking old chairs. Small lit candles were floating around to give small dim light in the small tables hidden in the dark corners; the entire pub was quiet dark if it were not for the light given by a few small chandeliers.

Naruto walked passed a woman in an old purple cloak, drinking her sherry, when he saw the wizarding newspaper called the Daily Prophet he read about on the given pamphlet to fill in the basics of the wizarding world.

When Sakura saw a teapot zoom past her nose, she immediately grabbed Sasuke's arm and buried her face in the warm tender spot of his neck which made him drop his duffel bag and blush fiercely like a red tomato.

**Inner Sakura:** YIKES! '_Shit...'_

"_Gomen_..." Sakura murmured and ran over to where Naruto is, still putting a bunch of question marks in Sasuke's head. '_You're still weird, Sakura...' _he smirked.

Some of the so-called wizards and witches looked up to see the three of the strangest people they ever saw, well...to them. And the three stared back at them with the same reaction. When Naruto accidentally knocked into goblin, he had a surprise attack.

The little green goblin with an extra yellow eye on its forehead, a club in one hand, and in a turquoise cape, glared at the fox boy. In a high-pitched angry voice, he scolded him, "What! Never _seen_ a goblin before!"

"Never _met_ one before, heh heh..." Naruto put on a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head. The goblin whispered some words in a language they didn't understand and walked away, dragging his big club with him.

"Wow, I can't believe you offended him or something..." Sakura teased. Naruto rolled his eyes, slightly punched her arm causing both of them to giggle and walked with her behind Hagrid who was momentarily speaking with Tom, the barkeeper.

Then the two adults stopped and turned around to the teenagers. Tom smiled his wrinkled smile at them, "You three can leave your luggage here, you be staying here until tomorrow that is...when you go to your new school, Hogwarts!" Tom pointed at the corner by the stairs.

Team Seven nodded and threw off their suitcases and bags where Tom's gesture was pointing to, only getting their purses, wallets, and school supply list with them. Hagrid smiled.

"Okay, yeh tykes! Come with me!" Hagrid walked off again and the others followed him. They went through a double doors, and came up to a brick wall which seemed like a dead end.

"Huh?" the ninjas wrinkled their brows together with questionable looks at Hagrid, who unbutton part of his large overcoat. They watched him throw back his striped scarf and took out a silly pink umbrella with floral designs tied to his leather belt. Naruto cracked up.

"What the hell is that for!" Naruto cackled at Hagrid, who still maintained that pleasant calm smile.

"O' yeh find out..." the giant grinned as he tapped the brick wall three times on different bricks. They raised their brows and stared at this strange activity. Well everything at first was already strange. But something in their sensitive senses told them there was something behind the wall.

The brick he had touched quivered in the middle, a small hole appeared after the bricks began wriggling and it grew wider and wider. A second later, the four of them were facing a large archway (Big enough for Hagrid) that led to a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

Team Seven had their enormous wide anime eyes plaster on their faces, like fishes above the water gaping for air; they were too speechless to say anything.

**Inner Sakura:** The pamphlet did not cover this... _'When that old man said it was a secret society, he wasn't kidding...' _

There, as the four can clearly see, the cobbled street was filled with many different people doing their shopping dressed in old fashioned English attire, with feathered top hats, cloaks, and gloves, walking in and out of many different and strange shops that sold ware they never heard of. Old buildings of many colors, shops, and restaurants were stacked on top of another. They could see shops selling eel's eyes, barrels of bat spleens, cages of animals, silver instruments and telescopes, quills of many sizes, broomsticks, shops selling robes, cauldrons, wands, books, potion bottles...

'_Oh...'_

'_My...'_

'_God...!' _

So much they wanted to see; so long they wanted to suck in the picture of everything. Naruto kept poking at his teammates' shoulders or pulling on their sleeves to get their attention. Even Sasuke was amazed.

When they passed by with Hagrid who had the biggest advantage of all to cut through the groups of people, Team Seven had caught many eyes and many people who gawked at them. They stared at their strange clothes, their strange hair styles and colors, their eyes, and everything unique about them that stood out. Many of the girls giggled and gossiped with each other when Sasuke passed by.

'_Here too! God...give me a break, damn fan girls...' _Sasuke cursed under his breath, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked faster with the giant and his teammates.

Sakura felt uneasy when some of the boys whistled at her or stare at her while they walked and accidentally knocked into some of the store ware outside of the shops. Sasuke and Naruto felt a pang of anger when their female friend was 'eye-humped'. A/N: my friend's funny word

Sure she was the one of the prettiest of her age in the village but even the fan boys of her's would keep their lust down a notch.

"Go away..." Naruto snapped when one boy tried to make a 'move' on his pink-haired friend. When the boy spotted the glimmer bouncing off of Naruto's hidden kunai in his right palm, he walked away instantly.

"Naruto, what did I tell you before?" Sakura pulled the fox boy from attacking again. Naruto winced and slipped the knife back into his pouch, and walked close to her.

"What's got into you since we got here?" Sakura whispered to herself. The fox boy walked behind Hagrid, Sakura, and Sasuke when something caught his eye. He had to touch it.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *


	3. Crazy Broom Ride

**!Disclaimer! **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, only my own storyline!

**Penname: **_LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Magical Chakra **

**Summary: **NarutoHP Xovr When Team Seven has been sent to Hogwarts School, they meet up with the Boy Who Lived, experience new wild rides in a new place, and go on incredible adventures of a lifetime.

* * *

Chapter Three:

**Crazy Broom Ride**

* * *

"Harry? Ron? What do you two think?" Hermione Granger took a magenta dress robes off a rack and placed it in front of her, wanting the boys' answers. She smiled and spun around with the dress and hanger.

"Um...we're not fashion geniuses, Herms," Ron Weasley chuckled nervously, scratching his flaming red hair.

"I agree, sorry," Harry Potter sat uncomfortably on a cushioned bench next to his red-head friend in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop. Obviously since hormones kicked in, their girl companion was slightly obsessed with robes and dresses all of a sudden. Hermione sighed deeply and slipped the pretty dress robes back in with the others.

"Sometimes I think I need a girl friend to help me out," Hermione muttered, waiting for the boys to pay for their Hogwarts uniforms. She bowed down her head, the bushy brown bangs fell to her eyes and the end strands curled with her shoulders, she blinked her dark brown eyes. She wore a simple Muggle outfit for the weekends, a big purple sweatshirt with a hood and jeans.

"We're sorry if we can't help you in 'girl world'," Ron picked his bags off the cashier counter and walked off with her. Ron had hazel brown eyes, flaming short red hair, and freckles that scattered across his face. He wore an old hand-me-down yellow and maroon striped sweater and old trousers with his navy blue cloak over his shoulders.

"How about Ginny? Parvati or Lavender? Can't they help you?" Harry suggested, giving his best. His green eyes that he inherited from his mother Lily shined with kindness and care, his ruffled up point-black hair had got even messier, his dark-rimmed spectacles perched close to his eyes on his narrow nose bridge, and underneath the tangled bangs hid a skinny lightening-bolt scar on the right side of his forehead.

"Them? No, Ginny has friends of her own from her year; Parvati and Lavender are sort of..." Hermione looked up into the clear blue sky; a flock of geese flew over the many roofs.

"Bitchy? Self-absorbed, possibly too girly?" Ron joked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Hermione laughed, making the others do the same.

Suddenly Harry stopped walking and stood there, stunned. Hermione and Ron stared at him.

"What's wrong Harry?" they asked.

"_NARUTO!" _

The trio twisted their heads around, actually everyone who heard that voice turned around; a blur of orange and yellow came at them fast.

"DUCK!" someone screamed.

No need to be told twice when Harry and his friends immediately fell to their knees, dropping everything on the cobbled ground, and covered their heads.

Harry looked up when a full blast of air pressure passed by them, which was dangerously close to his head, and saw—

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"_NARUTO_, YOU BAKA! COME BACK HERE!"

"**THEIF!** BRING BACK THAT BROOM!"

"AHHHHH—_HELLPPPP **MEEEEE**_-uh!—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"**_DOBE!_**"

It was a teenager boy around Harry's age with one hand on an uncontrollable broom that took him over the rooftops, around the chimney pipes, scattering the small tiles down at the panicking people who were screaming and pointing at him. The shopkeepers were shooting up spells with their wands to try and stop the broomstick from creating mayhem, but kept missing and shot up into the sky. The boy screamed louder and squeezed his eyes, never wanting to fall down.

When the broom made a sharp turn around the café and robe shop, it went straight at Harry, Hermione, and Ron again. Hermione and Ron's hairs on the back of their necks stood on its ends, and they duck. But Harry's conscience got the better of him so with his reflexes he snatched the back of the boy's orange plait shirt and the Boy Who Lived took off.

Flying with the blonde boy and the broom, Harry soared round and round the many shops and the chimney pipes, knocking the tiles with his foot, his shoe and glasses slipped off and landed in someone's hands. Now everything is a blur.

Harry's grip on the shirt loosened and he fell down from midair into a strong pair of arms. He could barely see, as the blurry blob of a brown figure was talking to him and the sunlight bouncing off the windows was shining in his eyes.

"Harry! Are yeh alright!" it sounded...too familiar, it was—

"Hagrid!" he exclaimed, he could vaguely imagine the smile on the gamekeeper's face when he let him down. Someone placed something in his hands, when Harry felt the lens of his glasses; he quickly put them on and stared at who gave them to him.

It was a girl. No, no ordinary girl. She was too pretty to be an ordinary one, with long pink hair like ribbons dangling from her head touching her shoulders, with emerald green eyes with fear and concern staring into his. Her eyes looked...almost like his. Harry accidentally blushed and was about to thank her until a black blur pushed him away.

Harry fell backwards on his bottom and saw a towering dark figure above staring off. His obsidian black eyes glittering in the sunlight, his pale face stern and emotionless. The broom almost crashed into him if he didn't push him away.

"Thank me later..." he whispered, running to where Naruto was headed for and pushed another person out of the way. His movements were somewhat fast...very fast.

Harry switched his eyes to the blonde with his hand on the broom. For some reason he wasn't afraid, instead he had a smirk. He saw the pink-haired girl scream, "NARUTO! LET GO NOW!"

The boy, as he could see, nodded and releases his grip from the broom. He fell off as the broomstick flew on its own accord; he made an amazing back flip and landed safely on the stone ground from such a height. The blonde boy had the brightest blue eyes the Boy Who Lived had ever seen, glinting with manic, his giant grin spread on his peach face.

"Naruto! Are you okay!" the pink-haired girl asked loudly. The boy whom Harry took was named 'Naruto' nodded quickly and kept staring at the broom which acted independently without any magic to command it. Or was it tainted with?

"This is ridiculous! Am I not a witch!" Hermione cried loudly, frustrated and took out her wand from her cloak pocket and pointed directly at the broom's movement.

"_Immobilius!_" she screamed. A spark of blinding blue light cast off her wand raised in the midair struck the broom making it stop at a halt before it hit a cowering old woman and her scared granddaughter, making it float around like a dangling chew toy.

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued

* * *


	4. Let's Get Acquainted

**!Disclaimer! **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, only my own storyline! 

**Penname: **_LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Magical Chakra **

**Summary: **NarutoHP Xovr When Team Seven has been sent to Hogwarts School, they meet up with the Boy Who Lived, experience new wild rides in a new place, and go on incredible adventures of a lifetime.

* * *

Chapter Four:

**Let's Get Acquainted**

* * *

It was a breezy afternoon with the sun that glowed golden yellow in the blue skies surrounded by fluffy looking white clouds that were drifting by. The crowds began running forth to see the commotion, a blur of orange and yellow zoomed off and caused a huge uproar in the middle of the street as the blonde grasped hard on the tainted broom that was colliding with the rooftops of many shops and scaring the people underneath. Spells and jinxes were shot up into the sky to try and stop the craziness. There was an added bonus when someone else was stuck on the crazy broom ride, someone with a pair of glasses and ruffled up point black hair. Hushed voices and squeals were later heard when the two boys jumped off at separate times, a electric white and blue glare was shot and made the broom stop abruptly in front of two very frightened pedestrians. 

In the corner next to a closed ward, a peddler shop, three shadowed figured emerged slightly from their spots. They saw and heard everything, of course from where they were, it wasn't hard not to.

A tall and chubby young man snickered, his jelly cheeks wiggled, "Hehe, that was fun..."

A smirk was heard. A tall lean young man held out his wand and watched at the scene from afar, "I know what you mean, but its sad thing that blonde touched the broom before it was activated..."

The shortest and plumpest of the hidden trio chortled, turning his dumb face to the leader, "You're right! Haha!"

"Shut your blubbery mouth, fat ass...," the young man pocketed his wand in his black cloak, and glared with his sharp gray eyes at his fat minion, "If it wasn't for the half-giant mongrel, Potter would have had his each of his filthy bones cracked into three pieces."

"Yeah, yeah!" the two big-boned boys agreed hesitantly.

"Heh, I can't believe that Mudblood Granger did that spell before it struck Potter again..." the young man stuck up his nose in disgust, "I didn't think she would have such good target..." he muttered to himself.

"Mudblood, Mudblood, haha!" the tall chubby one said stupidly. The young man shot his glare at his foolish friend.

"Fuck off, Goyle, you brainless git," the boy shut up, trembling slightly as he twiddled his fore fingers nervously.

Their leader stood out into the light, his leather shoes tapping softly on the cobbled stone street. A young man of late sixteen years old, with whitish blonde hair that was combed back in a clean manner and cold gray eyes stepped out. He had a devilish smirk that graced his fair pale face. He turned his head back at his two goons who were still hidden in the light shadows.

"_Let's go..._" he murmured. The two nodded dumbly and followed forth.

"_NARUTO!_ YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT!" Inner Sakura was leaking into the surface, as the pink-haired girl ran to her blond friend who was still grinning like a fool.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Did you see _that_! Did you see the jump I made! It was _so_ cool!"

Inner Sakura: **COOL! You could have been _killed_ you jackass!** _'Sometimes I wonder what they do without a female teammate! Humph!' _

"Yeah it was, tyke, but you could've gotten into some nasty damage," Hagrid sighed deeply, running his sausage fingers in his messy beard.

"**No way!** I'm _Naruto_! I'm a nin—"

A hand clapped on his mouth before he could say—scream anymore. Sasuke glared his famous glare at the village dobe. Naruto understood a little longer then and stopped talking before he blew their cover. Sakura breathed easily.

"You didn't have to touch that stupid broom!" Sakura accused, pinching his arm hard. Naruto winced.

"Sorry! But it—um—it..._attracted_ me! Yeah! Attracted me! The broom _attracted_ my attention!"

Naruto was going on and on with his ridiculous unconvincing excuses, Sakura balled her fists and her knuckles turned white as she restrained herself from thrashing the hell out of her teammate, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Hagrid heard his name.

"_Hagrid! What are you doing here_?"

The gamekeeper and the members of Team Seven turned their heads. A girl around their age with bushy brown hair and dark brown eyes squeezed in between the crowds of shoppers, and ran to Hagrid's side, embracing him in a big hug (Well, _big_ for her) and brushed a piece of dust off her magenta hooded sweater. A tall lanky young man with flaming red hair and scattered freckles ran towards where the brunette was, carrying many shopping bags.

"Hey there Hermione! Ron! So glad to see ya!" Hagrid laughed in mirth, stroking the top of her head with the giant palm of his gloved hand.

"We're glad to see you too! What are you doing here in Diagon Alley?" the brunette exclaimed.

"Well, um...ya see..."

"Hey, who are they?" the redhead asked, pointing at the three people were hidden behind Hagrid's back.

"Er—ya see...they—um..."

"Hagrid, what are you doing here?" a lanky young man with the messiest black hair alive, light green eyes that were covered by black-rimmed spectacles walked up behind the girl and the boy.

"Er—"

Ron smirked, "You really are the Boy Who _Lived_..."

"It was just an accident," Harry shrugged, adjusting his glasses on his nose bridge.

"You didn't answer our questions, Hagrid...something wrong?" Hermione raised her brows.

"Well...um...er, ya see ya three, I'm here...for um...here for—"

"_YOU! THEIF!_" the four were thrown off of their short conversation (Hagrid was slightly relieved to be interrupted), and turned their faces to a red faced old wizard with short curly brown hair and dressed in a tight gray shop-keeping apron stalked up to Naruto angrily and shook his hair finger in his tan face.

"You stole my broom!" the shopkeeper exclaimed, Naruto winced when he felt the warm spit on his face. He held his hands out in slight defense and crouched under the fury of the scary man.

"It was an accident! Really!" he tried to reason in a nervous voice.

"Oh really! Then how did one of my brooms get into your dirty hands!"

The fox boy thought for a second, "I don't know..."

"LIAR! You took my broom without paying and created a commotion here! Are you stupid or something!" The shopkeeper was yammering on and on until Hagrid's soft chuckle shut him up.

"Sorry, Mr. Dickens, this young tyke's in my care..." the gamekeeper chuckled again, scratching the back of his head, "He's new around here and he ain't comfortable yet of this place...that's all..." Naruto stared.

The shopkeeper stared at Hagrid and averted his glare at Naruto, and scoffed, "I know what you mean now! HA! What a strange idiot! Anyway, Rubeus, he's not to come anywhere near my shop. I don't like weirdoes' like him..." the blonde had his hands in shaking fists.

"Yeah, of course..." Hagrid murmured in a husky voice, slightly upset at the shopkeepers' foolishness. He stared down at the young blonde who was struggling from screaming bloody murder and then attacking the bloke.

"Hey Hagrid..."

"Oh! Sorry Hermione! Almost forgot! These tykes are under my supervision!" Hagrid chortled good-naturedly, knocking Naruto out of his trance. The gamekeeper moved out of the way, revealing the three to the other trio.

"This here is um...Naru-_to_," the blonde's blue eyes twinkled, "Sa-_kura_," the pink-haired girl waved, "and Sa...Sa..."

"Sasuke," the Uchiha muttered calmly.

"Ah right! Anyhow, these tykes would be joinin' Hogwarts tomorrow for the next year or so!" Hagrid laughed; the six of them sweat-dropped. _'What's so funny?' _Harry thought to himself.

"Oh really? Well my name is Hermione Granger, and I'm the Gryffindor Prefect in Hogwarts Academy," the bushy-haired girl smiled, hands akimbo.

"Ron Weasley, another one of these Prefects..." the redhead just grinned.

"Harry Potter, just a student," Harry ran his hand into his ruffled up hair.

The Konoha trio stood there still for a while, just casting looks at the Boy Who Lived. Even Harry looked confused and nervous.

'..._damn Naruto...'_ the corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched unnoticed.

'_H-H-H-H-H-Ha...' _Naruto couldn't bring himself to say his name, now thinking oh so nervously about something else, _'Ah crap, Sakura-chan's going to kill me...'_

Inner Sakura: **I'M GOING** **TO WHIP NARUTO'S ASS TWICE AS HARD NOW! SHARANOO!** _'Oh Kami! We almost hurt—'_

"Hagrid...weren't we suppose to look for our school things?" Sasuke spoke in a monotone tone, casting his onyx eyes at the gamekeeper. Hagrid nodded and looked at his favorite trio.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron...why don't you join us?" he asked.

"We love too! We were about to go to the bookstore!" Hermione piped, literally starry-eyed. Ron and Harry groaned seeing girl hormones working up again.

And they were on their way!

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ That book is trying to eat me! IT'S TRYING TO **BITE ME**! HELP!"

"Naruto! Stop touching everything you see that _attracts_ you!" Sakura groaned and helped to save her teammate's sorry self again. Hagrid rushed over (Actually taking only two steps considering his size) and snatched a large furry leather book and loosened the grip of its sharp teeth in between the pages that tear at the trim of the fox boy's beige shorts.

Naruto freaked out.

"Nooo! This is my favorite pair of pants! THAT'S IT! Lemme at that book! Lemme now!" He was about to stab a kunai into the book but was held back on the collar by Sasuke, who struggled with him.

Hagrid raised his brows at this strange tyke and stroke the spine of the _Monster Book of Monsters_ which made it stop fidgeting.

"Hold still Naruto!" Sakura snapped, unwrapping a bandage from her bag and tied it around Naruto's bleeding cut where the sharp teeth had gnawed against his leg and instead attacked his pants.

"There, you lunatic..." Sasuke released his steady hold after the pink-haired girl was done. Naruto tripped, kissing the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME SASUKE-TEME!" He exclaimed, his eyes bulging and vein popping.

"I called you a _lunatic_," Sasuke smirked.

"COME OVER HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU HUMAN ICE-CUBE!"

"You want to fight, loser?"

"HELL YEAH I DO!"

"**Will you two stop it!**" Big and Evil Sakura snapped, her inner self leaked through.

"Yeah, ya two tykes are causing a scene..." Hagrid sweat-dropped, glancing nervously at the confused costumers. These three were probably the most trouble the poor gamekeeper had to handle. Save the Weasley twins and his favorite trio.

"Wow...I mean, _wow_..." Ron murmured, astounded. With his friends, he watched the three newcomers bitch at each other.

"They're a strange group," Hermione chuckled.

'_I wonder if we ever acted like this...'_ Harry thought to himself.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *


	5. X:Interlude: Struggling News

**!Disclaimer! **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, only my own storyline! 

**Penname: **_LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Magical Chakra **

**Summary: **NarutoHP Xovr When Team Seven has been sent to Hogwarts School, they meet up with the Boy Who Lived, experience new wild rides in a new place, and go on incredible adventures of a lifetime.

* * *

****

Chapter Five:

**Struggling News**

* * *

The office became stuffy and hot, seems the fan broke down again. _Damn repairman._ A woman stood up from her seat and went to her windows, pulling up the blinds and throwing them up to be greeted with a cool gentle breeze.

She sighed in relief and stared back at her mountain full of paperwork on her slightly dusty mahogany desk. She sighed deeply again. How Sarutobi-sensei did it, she'll never know. All she knew now was sign these papers for the next five hours.

Who ever made her Hokage is going to die. Oh right, Jiraiya did...

A sadistic smirk graced her peach lips.

_Maybe later..._

"Tsunade-sama?" A young woman with short ebony hair and charcoal black eyes poked her head through the door.

"Shizume, stop calling me that...it makes me too superior considering I known you too long," the blonde frowned, still scratching her signatures on the forms. Shizume chuckled and entered into her office.

"Of course, of course, sorry...anyway, you have a visitor..."

The pen was still moving.

"I didn't schedule any appointments..." Tsunade whispered, lifting up her hazel eyes at Shizume. _CAN'T SHE SEE ALL THESE PAPERWORK! DOES IT LOOK LIKE SHE WANTS TO TALK! _

Luckily only Tsunade's eyes tell everything.

"No, but..." Shizume smiled pleasantly, "You'll make an approval..."

The pen stopped moving.

The Hokage placed her pen down and looked up at her secretary.

"You're kidding me..._he's_ _here_? All the way from—_you're kidding me!_"

"Yeah, he's outside...rather engaged in eating a piece of candy..." Shizume giggled. Tsunade smirked and stood up from her seat.

"Well, send the old fool in!" Tsunade exclaimed, enthusiastically.

The ebony-haired woman left immediately and opened the door for a tall older-looking man with twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles perched on his crooked nose and a soft fatherly smile hidden in between his long white mustache and beard that could almost sweep up the floors. He wore a violet and silver cap on his head and a matching set of trailing robes. The old man was pinching on the small square of a plastic wrap loosening the hold of a small lemon drop.

"I like the way you decorate the place, _Hokage_..." he smiled, his light blue eyes twinkled.

"Albus Dumbledore! I haven't seen you—I—great seeing you again!" Tsunade walked around her desk and shook hands with the old man.

"Same to you, Little Tsunade..." he grinned, "You're still as beautiful as I last remember you."

"Man! I'm fifty five years old! I just kept myself up in beauty products that's all," Tsunade laughed, patting the man on the shoulder, "Enough with the modesty! _Damn it_, I haven't seen you in seventeen long years!"

"Yes, it's been very long..." the man named Albus Dumbledore replied.

Tsunade stopped talking when she noticed the intensity in his voice. She turned her head around, and averted her hazel eyes at his light blue ones.

She tapped her index finger on her chin, narrowing her eyes in suspicion, "You didn't come here for a little visit did you?"

"Partly, I wanted to see my old friend's student again...and partly, I also came here to seek for help..." his voice was grave and solemn, absolutely serious. There was no familiar twinkle in his eyes. Tsunade paid full attention.

"Help...?" she murmured, raising her brows.

"Yes, it seems like both of our greatest enemies have encountered one and other," Tsunade's eyes bulged.

"W-What...? H-How...?"

Dumbledore frowned, "It seems the barriers we cast to block have been broken..."

"BROKEN!" Godaime snapped, her peach lips trembled, "B-But! It was strong enough to hold for another fifty years!"

"But...both have found ways to become literally..._immortal_...thus making enough time to break the ancient magical barriers that Sarutobi and I have created to stop our traitors from finding each other..."

"B-But BROKEN! That means HE can move out of—"

"The Five Countries, yes...and he can enter and exit Japan once again...as our greatest enemy can move closer to the shinobi world..."

The Hokage gripped the corner of her table tightly, wincing at the slight pain of the flesh that stretched across her knuckled, "H-How many barriers have _our _enemy broken?" she struggled to ask, but managed.

"Two..."

"TWO! That's so many barriers!"

"One more...and he'll meet face to face with _our_ traitor..." Dumbledore replied, calmly.

"Isn't the last one...? How many have your traitor destroyed?"

"One...so far..." Dumbledore murmured. Tsunade paled.

"After he has broken another barrier, the two can meet each other and together break the last one, meeting face to face..." the old man lowered his blue eyes and looked back up at the young-looking woman who was trembling.

"No...it can't be happening..." Tsunade panicked, "We shinobis have isolated ourselves from the rest of the world, especially _your_ world...no, it couldn't have. Since that first barrier on your side had been broken...Dumbledore, are you saying now _our_ people can interact with _your_ kind?"

"Interact, see, talk, feel, stand in our shadows, across our oceans, and enter our country, yes, you can now," Albus whispered in a sadden voice, just by seeing the past years of hard work of keeping a society a secret.

"So...you're saying...they had already united powers together..."

"_Yet_ to unite powers..." the old man murmured, "And right now, Hokage, we need to unite the two of our societies together..."

"_We can't do that!_" Tsunade snapped, "You know we can't! We shinobis cannot be used like years before! We are not just mere tools to destroy and plunder the world, no matter how strong our powers are...we live to protect, Albus..."

"Yes, but what happens if the precious things we try to protect are being threatened, Little Tsunade?" Dumbledore asked, bowing down his head in respect to let the Hokage decide in utter silence. After a moment of thinking, she looked up at him.

"Then what help do you seek from Hidden Leaf, Albus..." the female Hokage whispered.

"Everything we could ever need is set up, Little Tsunade," Dumbledore smiled, turning to the opened window, "We have a secret group that works against my world's biggest threats, and they would help along with you..."

"All that is left now...is..." Dumbledore stared at the Hokage monument. He stared especially hard at one, the third head. 'Sarutobi...it's been so long...'

His twinkling blue eyes averted over to his old friend's student, he bowed down his head, "Little Tsunade...I need spies..."

Tsunade twisted around and slapped her hand on the intercom, she was struggling herself from screaming, "Shizume!"

_"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"_

"Call in order! CALL IN TEAM SEVEN NOW!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *


	6. Madness at Madam Malkin

**!Disclaimer! **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, only my own storyline!

**Penname: **_LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Magical Chakra **

**Summary: **NarutoHP Xovr When Team Seven has been sent to Hogwarts School, they meet up with the Boy Who Lived, experience new wild rides in a new place, and go on incredible adventures of a lifetime.

* * *

Chapter Six:

**Madness at Madam Malkin's **

* * *

"Nothin' teh see there folks! Continue wit' your shoppin'! Have a good afternoon!" Hagrid cried nervously to the wandering eyes and angry stares at the three troublesome tykes Dumbledore held him responsible for. 

He respected the gentle old man and everything, but why did he fail to mention these three were so tiring to take care of?

He never knew this blonde named Naruto could be so loud and rude…and _such_ a troublemaker! His female companion Sakura had such a ridiculous split-personality that made the poor half-giant have to stand on his very toes. And the other boy—_well,_ never mind his name—but what a little borne jackass!

Hagrid pushed the three teenagers quickly out of the bookshop after being shouted repeatedly by the old crippled bookkeeper, he did not want to even see _half _of the mess they made around the store. He spent half of his time chasing from behind the girl who jogging behind and scolding the blonde who was running a race with—WhatsHisName...

They were running and trampling over tall wooden book cases and knocking into neatly stacked pyramids

"You two are so absurd! We've only got half of what's on this booklist!" Sakura exclaimed, ruffling up her hair in frustration and her cheeks were tinted pink. Naruto murmured a 'sorry' and Sasuke growled, cocking his head towards the blonde.

"Blame this blockhead," Sasuke scowled, "_I_ only wanted to get through these months as quickly as possible."

"Well, you didn't have to make a scene and baiting Naruto into a fight!" Sakura shouted in a whisper, "You could have resolved differences in another way!"

Inner Sakura: **MEN! What would they do without women in the world!** _'Boys equal idiots…'_

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. She stared at somber-faced sulking Naruto who was looking unhappily at his tattered shorts and his stinging bandaged calf.

"Are you still hurt?" she asked briskly, dusting off her sweater.

"Yeah…_yeah_, I am. But **YOU KNOW WHAT?** You can make it all better right _here_!" Naruto put on the silliest lop-sided smile and pointed his index finger to his lower lip.

A sickening smack intertwine with a blood-curdling cry echoed through the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

"Right, _resolving differences_, I understand," Sasuke said sarcastically, smirking at the cowering teen-aged injured fox boy and a beet red angry sixteen year old pink-haired girl.

"Who _are_ **they** Hagrid? They're so different and bizarre," Hermione whispered curiously to her favorite half-giant, tapping her finger on her chin, "Are they wizarding folk like us? Because maybe their life styles are unusual—"

"Put a sock in it, Hermione," Ron told her, making the brunette frown, "You're making him uncomfortable!"

"Er sorry, Hermione, Ron's right," Hagrid murmured, fingering through his leather pouch of money, "I hav got teh be doin' my job, not lounge 'round…now 'cuse me…" the gamekeeper cut in between the redhead and Harry, knocking shoulders with wrists considering his size with everyone around him.

Hermione nodded, the bob of her head was slow and her brown eyes understanding. Hagrid walked off with the damage payment, leaving the trio together outside the door. Harry was looking off in a distance, his green eyes glazed behind the glass lens of his black spectacles. His train of thoughts were momentarily concealed him into a trance. His forehead stung and he became drowsier and hot all of a sudden. His best friends noticed his strange behavior after watching through the pane glass shop window where the little old bookshop keeper was hysterically jumping up and down, screaming a colorful mess of words at a very big and timid Hagrid.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked questionably, watching her best friend snap out of his reverie and turn halfway toward her.

Harry put on a weak smile, shaking off the glazed look in his eyes, "Nothing, nothing's the matter…"

"You lie like a _rug_, mate," Ron said with an expression on his face from a cross of amusement and confusion. Harry rolled his eyes, mentally slapping himself for ever hiding something from his friends who can easily read him like a book. Well, Hermione can…Ron doesn't often could be seen in the library for enjoyment.

"Alright…honestly, I feel the same as you guys do," the spectacled-clad boy cocked his head in the direction of the three visitors, "I have a strange feeling about them. It's like a…" he trailed off, collecting the right words.

"—a strange _aura_ around them, you mean," Ron whispered uneasily, glancing to the side. He decided to drop that point, murmuring back to his friends, "But never mind about that, they just definitely have a different style in clothing. And _haircuts_…" he was stilled awed by the great porcupine craziness the blonde had, the rare pink color quality of the girl's, and the spiky chicken back of the raven-haired.

Hermione scoffed, her hands on her hips, "Well, what did you expect, Ron? They _are_ from another country. I think it is a **major** possibility they have different taste."

"Not to mention, the girl is **very** pretty," Ron grinned playfully, straightening out his collar and combing back his red hair with his long fingers. The brunette scowled and punched his shoulder. Harry blushed lightly.

"First Fleur Delacour, now _her_…seems you have a liking for foreign girls, _huh_?" Hermione accused. Harry raised his brows in amusement.

"Hey, don't blame me for my _incurable_ disease!" Ron said jokily, "Not my fault either that you're just **madly** **_jealous_**—"

"JEALOUS!" Hermione exclaimed, her cheeks red from mortification. Harry and Ron were laughing until the tiny bell collided lightly against the painted blue door, half of Hagrid's huge figure emerged from the bookshop. A stream of curse words that should be censored for the poor minors' ears went out the door as the half giant itched his way out.

"—yes, **_yes_**, Mr. Roberts, I understan' _perfectly_, **good day**," Hagrid closed the door shut behind him, rubbing his weary beetle-black eyes in relief.

"_Wow_, Hagrid, babysitting _and_ lying in one day? Life must be wonderful," Ron grinned sarcastically.

"I ain't gonna hav time to be scoldin' ya 'cus I ain't your poor-hearten mum, so I may be just ignorin' 'em crack jokes ya say," Hagrid waved it off and walked past the trio in a tired posture.

"**GEEZ SAKURA-_CHAN_**! It was a _joke_! Don't go around hitting me!" Naruto cried, rubbing his bruised head. Sasuke smirked.

"Then don't go around harassing me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Harassing! You call that harassing, or whatever bogus—"

"It's not funny Naruto!"

"Funny! You think HUMONGO bumps on _my_ head _are_ funny!"

"Actually, dobe, the bumps seem to be a good look for you," Sasuke snorted, crossing his arms and leaning against the brick wall.

"SAY THAT AGAIN SASUKE-TEME! I DARE YOU!" Naruto shouted back, "I SWEAR I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE—"

Inner Sakura: **_Break his face! _WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT!** _'Naruto never threatened anyone like that before…he can't be serious!'_

"Haven't you broken enough things, baka?"

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh! You're getting it now jackass!"

Sasuke smirked. Sakura shot him a panic look. The blonde bent his back, crouched his legs that his eyes were directed to the cobbled ground underneath him. He flexed his fingers, groaning at the pleasurable pain that rushed into his pumping veins. Only when Naruto emitted a deadly aura around him, spurts of vast chakra escaped out his pores did Sasuke tensed and take a nervous step back. Sakura squealed a small squeak and covered her trembling lips with her pale hand. Sasuke grabbed her arm, never letting his dilated onyx eyes off this freak.

Naruto's electric blue eyes was tainted bright red-orange, his whisker scars curved with his gaping snarling mouth, his jagged teeth coated with froth sharpened—

Then Hagrid stepped in unnoticeably.

"Okay, tykes! Two more shops to be gettin' at, den an ol' ice cream break!" Hagrid chuckled, the small pit of anger in him from before disappearing. He looked down at Naruto, who immediately let his scary silhouette go and staggered on his feet, then at pale Sakura and His-Name-He-Does-Not-Remember who had his hand grasped on her arm, then back again. The half giant raised a furry worm of an eyebrow in question.

"Tykes may be actin' weird or normal, not dat I can be tellin'," Hagrid murmured loud enough for the shinobis to hear, deciding to ignore their queer behavior. The three teenagers behind him peeked at the trio in curiosity.

"Yes, Hagrid-san," Sakura whispered, breaking the awkward pregnant silence, "We'll get going…"

"Y-yeah…" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke nodded, releasing his killer grip on the kunoichi's bicep.

"Alright, Hermione! You, Harry, and Ron be takin' Sa-_kura_ and…er, him—" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "—to Madam Malkin's, firs', I'm gonna be havin' a talk with Naru-_to_ 'ere," Hagrid smiled a mysterious smile that only the foreign kids would know.

Ron scowled, "Aw, **man**! Hagrid! We _just_ went there! You just **_unleashed _**Hermione's hormones—"

"_What about my hormones?_" Hermione asked in a deadly tone, staring at the redhead with eyes that could kill. Ron gulped. When she averted her eyes to the two newcomers, she put on a smile.

"Come on, I'll show you where to get the Hogwarts uniforms!" she piped, dragging along Sasuke and Sakura with Weasley following shortly after.

The Potter boy was about to walk after them, but he cast an unknowing look at his giant friend and the blonde. He had an uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach but left to give the two privacy.

"—_you should report this to Dumbledore_—" were all that Harry heard. He was confused. What was there to say to the Hogwarts Headmaster?

When Naruto and the gamekeeper saw the others exiting, Hagrid turned to the blonde with a knowing frown.

"Sum ding happenin', boy…what's wrong?" the half giant asked in a half-tone. Naruto screwed his face into a pout.

"N-nothing…"

"Ya should be not lyin', Naru-_to_."

"Nothing's wrong!" Naruto muttered, crossing his arms. His mouth twitched, "I guess…I'm just unfamiliar of Britain…"

For one short moment, the fox boy thought he saw the teenager with the awful hair and glasses turn around. But he decided to ignore it. He wanted to find more ways to convince the giant.

"Britain seems a lot colder than Japan. That might be it…I mean, I hate to insult the land you live in, but—"

"Maybe _you should report this to Dumbledore_, I might not like dealin' wit sum ding I'm not familiar wit," Hagrid interrupted, talking a bit louder than before.

"To the old man!" Naruto retorted, "I don't need more security during this mission, I have you know that! I'm fine!"

"I be hopin' so…buh just be makin' sure of your health—no, don't be interupptin' me—but if you needin' any 'elp, just drop by my small place at the school grounds," Hagrid smiled lightly behind his untamed mass of beard, "Ain't hard to miss, always be standin' by the 'saken Forbidden Forest. Fang be dere on guard, anyway! Also I teach classes, so I mite know sum dings…"

Naruto nodded, not understanding the way he talked but he understood anyhow. He murmured his thanks.

Hagrid grinned, pushing the blonde towards the direction of the cloaks shop. "Let's be goin'! We be needin' to pick up your clothes!"

"My clothes?"

"'course! You be needin' uniforms anyway now you be joinin' Hogwarts! Also, mite I addin', that good ol' Dumbledore has made some personal favors on your 'half…"

* * *

**Girls love shopping**, as so Ronald Weasley had always known. The moment Hermione and that cute girl stepped into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions Shop, the bushy-haired teenager immediately grabbed Sakura' wrist and pulled her inside. What ever happened to the smarty-pants that Ron always knew? Where is the girl who was always too-smart-for-her-own-good, the motherly figure in their little trio, the tomboy in Hogwarts, the well-known person who mastered in getting an impossibly clean school record, the _spew_ girl? 

Oh bloody, he hoped that girl had more brains than engaging those foreign wizards into her nonsense club.

The redhead sat back down on the bench against the cream-colored wall by the door, where a few bored-out-of-their-mind husbands sat down with heavy bags in their hands when their hectic wives go about the stores searching chaotically for clothes. He propped his and the other's shopping bags on the right of him, and stared boringly at the ceiling.

The robes shop was covered with bargain-hunting women who were either gossiping or setting their claws on the clothing every other female lionesses had their sights on. Different colors and sizes of dress robes, cloaks, shoes, ties, bow ties, feathered hats, derbies, blouses, dress pants and shirts, stockings, socks, belts, shawls, scarves, jackets and coats, and undergarments were all set out for hawking.

Uchiha Sasuke was leaning against the corner of the store letting his dark tresses cover his eyes in the most mysterious way while ignoring the young cashier with curly auburn hair who was giving him repeated quick glances.

Harry Potter was walking around with Hermione and Sakura, staring at the back of her rosette petal hair.

Ron Weasley was still sitting on the bench holding on that miserable look on his freckled face like the few of men sitting next to him. He cast a few looks at the cute cashier.

Haruno Sakura followed the bushy-haired girl around, not knowing what to do. Ever since infamous sadist Morino Ibiki-sensei took her into his ward two years ago, she had not been able to concentrate on manicures and shopping from all the paperwork at the Head Department of Torture and Interrogation. She would not even mention the many times her mother and Ino had literally drag her out of the house just to go to the salon.

Hermione Granger was happier now that a girl could help her, that's if she isn't another Parvati and Lavender clone.

She was about to show her a teal green dress off the rack until Hagrid and the blonde came in. Sakura tensed a bit but relaxed when she saw that same signature foxy smile on her teammate. Sasuke grunted when he entered and made his entrance to meet up with that giant who couldn't remember his name.

They walked over to the cashier, Hagrid pushed his forefinger on the tabletop bell twice. An eighteen year old woman emerged from under the desk with a box of colored thread and spools, and a long piece of yellow measurement tape encircled around her neck and shoulder. A few sewing needles clipped on the front of her gray work apron. She blushed embarrassingly at Sasuke of her appearance, combing her short curls over her head.

"Hello again, Quince," Hagrid greeted the young cashier with the short curly auburn hair.

"Good afternoon, Mr._ Hagrid_," Quince said with a smile. But more of that sweet smile was concerned for the Uchiha. "So what can I do for you today?" The cashier quickly slipped a magazine catalogue from her apron pocket, and opened it up to a page. "We have sales on our seasonal cloaks and—"

"No, no, I just need Madam Malkins for now," he pointed his chubby sausage index finger directing to the shinobis, "Naru-_to_, Sa-_kura_, and the other one, be needin' measurements for der uniforms."

"Of course," Quince said, still smiling, a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be able to associate with the _awfully_ cute boy.

The three shinobis entered into a room behind navy blue curtains patterned with yellow stars and crescent moons. It was a big hexagonal room detailed with orange and red drapes hanging around the wooden trimmings, half a dozen sets of eight foot silver framed mirrors were adjusted next to each small vacant dressing room. Floating candles and independent spinning spools of expensive shiny thread made use of themselves in the six corners.

A tall elegant middle-aged woman with wavy newspaper hair walked in behind one of the orange drapes with a clipboard, rectangle spectacles, and clad in a deep purple robe that trailed behind her. She was many inches taller than Sasuke who stood at a good five feet and eight inches, on top of her head was a towering violet witch hat with a peacock's feather. The woman was murmuring random words through her lips, twirling a long quill in her nimble fingers that was covered with assorted glass rings.

She seemed so enticed in her reading and writing down measurements on her small sketch of a dress robe that she nearly walked passed them.

She noticed a flash of primary colors next to her, twirling around that her long locks and robe twisted with her quick movement. She cocked her slender black brow and slipped her rhinestone-studded feathered quill in her shirt pocket. She walked up to them with specific motions and stared down at them skeptically.

"Yes, yes, you are the children that Dumbledore sent to _my_ establishment," she spoke in a fast professional voice. Her sharp eyes averted to many parts of their bodies, her puckered mouth screwed into a thin scowl.

"WHY! Oh why?" she exclaimed, shaking up the already awkward atmosphere. She grabbed a handful of Naruto's plait shirt, pulling in and out, staring at the invisible stitches and breast pocket.

"HEY!" Naruto let out a cry, shaking her hand off.

"Fishnet! Torn pants! NOPE! That would not do!" she nearly ripped his shirt off, then moved off to Sakura. The crazed woman bent her back incredulously and fussed over the blue jeans she wore. Sakura jumped out of the way when she scratched her nails against her leggings.

Inner Sakura: _HELP!_ **PERVERT!** _'We're supposed to be picking out clothes, not for you to be touching us inappropriately!' _

"WHAT kind of fabric is that! Too tight! And rough! Bad for skin, young lady!" she scolded, sticking her face in front of her widened green eyes. The woman was so fast she shot out her long arm and grabbed the top of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke staggered on his feet when she shook up his raven hair. The woman was _appalled_. Well, much less than the shocked trio.

"What the hell are you doing! Let go of my head!" The number one rookie of Konoha snarled.

"Too much black! Too dark! You can suffocate in the sun, boy!" The woman nearly threw the Uchiha aside, briskly and sternly scribbling words on her clipboard. Scared Sakura, angry Naruto, and pissed-off Sasuke were crouching on the floor, huffing and puffing hot air.

"_Who are you!_" the shinobis demanded.

The woman twisted around, her robes and hair flowed around her like a tornado with raised brows and a dropped jaw.

She stabbed a palm at her heart and scowled professionally, "Who am I? _Who am I_, you ask? I am _Madam Malkins_! Owner, proprietor,and sole founder of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions Shop located at prestigious Diagon Alley! I am the woman, the _pioneer_, for the perfect clothing and the styles of today's global wizarding fashion world! And you ask me _who am I_?"

"Geez, we don't need a ballad," Naruto muttered. Madam Malkins pretended not to listen.

"Off you go! I haven't got the time for rebels in my shop! But a favor for Albus Dumbledore is an honor to Madam Malkins!"

She stalked forth to the three teenagers and grabbed the backs of their collars. They were squealing and screaming outrageously of her scary behavior when she threw them separately into each of the orange curtained dressing room. Team Seven pulled open their drapes but she closed them immediately with a brandished wand. They scowled and tip toed on their balls of their feet to look over the opened wooden trimmings to see what the hell was going on.

Madam Malkins clapped her hands, five young ladies wearing gray aprons like Quince's walked in with bolts of soft fabrics and assortments of cloaks, dress shirts, and trousers. Six more women walked out and in twos, went inside the dressing room with measurement tapes. There were screams and words of shouts and protests. The six women came out with three pieces of papers of measurements.

'_T-they violated me_!' thoughts went passed their minds, as the shinobis peeked out of the openings.

The women encircled around the tall manager, a few left. Madam Malkins walked passed each woman, picking each handful of clothes and throwing the first set at the faces of the shinobis who hit the floors on their behinds.

"Try them on quickly! Time is Galleons!" Madam Malkins kept repeating, as she took out a pair of scissors and measurement tape and cut the patterns of fabrics held up the hired women.

The three in the dressing rooms hesitantly dressed fast as quick as the snipping sounds of scissors soared through the air. Before they could finish buttoning up the last buttons, the young girls stuck a hand in the rooms and dragged them out for the hysterical woman to see.

"You're now wearing _outdoor attire_, fit for the wizarding world!" Madam Malkins proclaimed.

Naruto, who was astonished at his look, was in a dark blue cloak with two orange stripes down his back, orange dress shirt, navy pants, blue belt, and hideous leather shoes completed with small heels. _'HOLY COW!'_ he screamed in his mind.

Sakura, whose pink hair was fumbled around her waist, was wearing a plum violet cloak, lavender dress shirt, white knee-length skirt, flowery string belt, knee-length violet socks, and the same shoes as Naruto's. The author is not even going to mention what Inner Sakura is saying now.

Sasuke, who was still pissed off, stepped out in a dark green cloak, gray dress shirt, black pants, green leather belt, and the dorky shoes both his teammates had. Of course, no one could penetrate what's going on in the Uchiha's mind now.

"Whoa Sasuke-teme! You're actually wearing something other than blue and black!" Naruto teased while Sakura gawked, actually witnessing this miraculous beginning. Sasuke scowled.

With a wave of Madam Malkin's hand, the women forcefully pushed the shinobis into the dressing rooms. A cry of pain was heard from them. They threw a shower of clothes into the trimming opening.

"Change! Hurry up!" the woman cried.

By the timed sundial watch on Madam Malkin's wrist, the workers pulled them out again.

"This is the _indoor attire_! You have to look good inside too!" the manager of the robes shop smirked.

Naruto was in a warm long-sleeved form-fitting thin mandarin sweater, a white undershirt with its collars messily folded around the neck line, gray trousers, and a different shade of brown leather shoes. The demon in him screamed like a little girl.

"Is this what you people wear? I look like a dork!" Naruto cried, flailing his hands.

Madam Malkins put on a shrewd face, "Boy, if you're asking for a stunning, I'll do it _without_ the wand."

Sakura stumbled out in a red buttoned up blouse that tailed around her thighs, winter berry ankle-length skirt with a slit at the side, and maroon leather shoes. She stood awkward in front of Madam Malkins who was busy using her wand to magick several needles into sewing in the stitches of a certain cut-out patterned fabrics.

Sasuke, shoving the blushing worker's hand off his arm, was wearing a beige long sleeved sweater with a black spade print at the corner, with a white undershirt with its white collars folded neatly around the sweater, 'dark blue that could pass for black' and 'matched his hair' trousers, and black leather shoes. He slipped his hands into the pants pockets in frustration.

Madam Malkins nodded; the three disappeared back in orange curtains before the young women could push them in like the last few times. They changed quickly as possible when the next set of clothes were thrown on them and walked out before the manager was able to shout them off.

"Oh _good!_ You three now know of my expectations!" Madam Malkins laughed sickeningly sweet to herself, "This last set of clothes is your school uniforms!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke turned to each others, checking their clothes and the way they looked.

The three were wearing the same black cloaks that fitted perfectly for them, the same white dress-shirts, gray sweater vests, black pants for boys and black skirt for girl, gray knee-length socks, and matching black leather shoes. Only difference was their ties.

Naruto fingered his orange tie, Sakura pressed her hand against her red tie, and Sasuke just glared at his blue tie. A young worker passed out two badges each for them. One was for Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the other—

"**Konoha Institute of Magical Chakra**?" the three tykes said at the same time, reading the small fine print.

"That's our _schooling_ area…" Sakura said, not out of questioning, her fingers pressed against the red and silver badge.

"Those badges I have specifically made out of my own designs can be quite _convincing_…" Madam Malkins said in an amused voice, "Albus Dumbledore had the name, I had nothing to do with it of course, but it does come off the tongue smoothly."

"So you know…" Naruto whispered, "About us, about Konoha, about the m—"

"Of course, I know!" Madam Malkins cried, interrupting him when the young female workers around the hexagonal room became clearly curious, "I'm one of his _most_ trustworthy accomplices! You can surely say I have many contacts, even some that can make your hair curl."

'_She's part of the Order…_' Sasuke said in his mind, folding his arms in a cross.

"Now get back into the dressing rooms, and hurry up and change back into your Muggle clothes!" she said in a bit of disgust. She was not a fan of non-magic folk fashion. Especially shinobi.

"**_Are they done yet!_**" Ron whined, moaning in boredom while watching bemused at Hermione who was frustratingly finding dress robes her size. Harry yawned and Hagrid was conversing with the cashier Quince. Or the other way around, the young cashier drilling questions into the sweat-dropping gamekeeper about the handsome raven-haired boy.

The blue curtains were pulled aside by two female workers, Madam Malkins walked out with three white boxes, and followed shortly behind were the Uchiha, the Uzumaki, and the Haruno. The Fan, the Swirl, and the Spring were struggling with their bags of newly bought clothes. They were also eyeing the white boxes the crazed manager was holding.

"Seventeen Galleons, two Sickles, and…twelve Knuts, each, please," Quince counted up quickly when she peered into each of their bags. She blushed at the sight of Sasuke's assortment of clothes.

"No, no, no, already taken care of, Miss Adams," Madam Malkins said, chortling. She pushed each white box into separate bags and handed them over to the tykes.

"On the house, from your's truly," she winked, passing the last box to Sakura. The pink-haired girl noticed one of the woman's unique glass rings was missing from her nimble thumb. Madam Malkins took a mute notice of the girl's questioning emerald eyes, ignored it and just waved them off. Ron was the first to shoot out of the door.

"**_Come back another time, children!_**" she exclaimed in a voice that made them all flinch.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *


	7. X:Interlude: Her Loneliness

**!Disclaimer! **Baby, I don't need to own Naruto to write FanFiction.

**Penname: **_LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Magical Chakra **

**Summary: **NarutoHP Xovr When Team Seven has been sent to Hogwarts School, they meet up with the Boy Who Lived, experience new wild rides in a new place, and go on incredible adventures of a lifetime.

* * *

Chapter Seven:

**Loneliness in Her Eyes**

* * *

"Good morning Haruno-san."

Sakura turned her head to peer over her shoulder to catch a weak smile of one of her colleagues. His tousled brown hair that was shifted over his half lidded eyes and slumped posture could easily tell her of the exhausting working days she took on. She nodded in greeting and returned to the keg.

Her index finger released its hold on the red tap of the gallon keg of bland water at the refreshment table in the outside corner that was surrounded by many cubicles. She bought the big cup of liquid to her pink lips and took several large gulps. Sakura threw the cup away in the trash can with lazy expertise and walked back to her office.

She propped herself down on the chair where she could have an intake of relaxed breaths. She rubbed her fingers on her tired eyes and cradled her hands on her laps. Her emerald green orbs that were dull-colored and weary averted around her shadowed surroundings.

Her desk was neatly polished, everything was set in order in the drawers and tops. The stacks of signed papers and scraps of crumpled balls were placed where they belonged. Her tiny windows had their shades pulled down to block out the blinding sunlight and annoying glares.

Everything around her seemed to be white, black, and gray. It all reminded her of a newspaper. It _is_ the Department of Torture and Interrogation.

Inner Sakura: **And IT IS SO DAMN BORING!** _'So much for a free day…'_

She dropped her head on the desk top.

"Sakura-san?"

"_Nani_?" Sakura asked in an annoyed voice. She looked up, elbowing the wooden surface and cradling her chin in her knuckles.

"Oh, Ohayo Lee-san…" Sakura smiled, yawning.

There stood in front of her desk was the same old green spandex-wearing boy with the bow-cut and fuzzy eyebrows. He smiled his frighteningly white grin that made his teeth reflect this remarkable signature sparkle. He wore his Chuunin vest proudly with his tightly bandaged fists and orange leggings. His red headband was tied around his skinny hips.

"Is it lunch already?" Sakura said boringly.

Rock Lee stared at her skeptically, dropping a plastic bag of take-out luncheon on her small desk.

Sakura smelled the scents of stir fried noodles and rice with curry, "You didn't have to…"

Lee looked with worry, pulling out chopsticks and napkins. "No, I wanted to, your mother said you went to work without breakfast—"

"Aw man…my mom didn't have to such a tattle-tale!" the kunoichi whined, she pushed her chair back from the Styrofoam boxes. "I'm not hungry…"

"Oh yes you are! Sakura-san, you're getting skinnier and skinnier through the days I've seen you," the Taijutsu Specialist scooped out some noodles on a small plate and pushed it closer to her. The pink-haired girl gave in.

"Thanks, Grandma…" Sakura droned, mechanically breaking her chopsticks and inserting a few chews into her mouth. Lee pulled a stool from the corner of her office and sat across from her, hungrily eating the curry rice.

"How can you work in this place? It's so _depressing_…" Lee said grievingly, looking around. She glared.

"Hey, I chose to work here," Sakura stuffed more noodles between her lips, angrily, "It separates me from the _killing_ and _slaughtering_…" she winced at the slight pain when she bit on her own tongue.

"You have to kill sometime soon, Sakura-san," Lee smiled brotherly, pushing a canteen of hot tea to her side, "It's the ninja way…"

She sipped the lukewarm liquid into her system, looking distant. "I'm…just not_ ready_…"

"Why didn't yougo backto beinga medic-nin like Hinata-san? It's just healing patients."

"Because I'm _not_ Hinata," Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I **like** _interrogating_. I _like_ being Ibiki-sensei's **only** female student. I _like_ working in minimum space. And I _like_ when we're **not** discussing my job."

Lee laughed lightly, twirling his chopsticks in his goopy meal like a playful child, "How long has it been since you last had a _real_ mission?"

"No comment," Sakura groaned, hiding her eyes with her pink tresses.

She decided to change the subject, "How's Tenten? Still hooked on?"

Rock Lee blushed embarrassingly, waving his hands nervously, "Of course we're still going out! She just left for a mission this morning with Kurenai-sensei and the rest of her team."

"Any more news from the outside world?" she asked interestedly.

Lee scratched his chin, looking suspiciously at her, "Well, Gai-sensei is teaching me a really awesome technique! But I can't tell you, sorry. A set of twins are borne in the Hyuuga Estate. They belong to the Main House, actually. Shikamaru-san is beginning to have an 'eye' for a certain female Sand sibling, if you know what I mean. Gaara-kun is doing quite well as Kazekage at this moment. Yamanaka Ino is dating yet another guy, she seems to be interested in anything that moves," he chuckled.

Sakura nodded, smiling.

"Chouji gained a few more pounds, which makes no difference since he's still the new skinny bishounen in Konoha four years ago. Seems like many of the ninjas I still see around have family news, too. Shino-san's single father who is no longer single is going out with a woman in the Aburame clan. Neji's older cousin, in the Branch House, has been made into a Special Jounin. And I think Kiba-san's sister is pregnant, so soon little Inuzuka babies would be barking around. Hinata-san, like I said before, is Shizume-sempai's pupil in the medical field…"

"Does she still have a crush on Naruto?" the kunoichi asked, grinning with glee.

Lee nodded his head in confused bliss, "No kidding. She is still attracted to him like moths to fire. Of course, Naruto-kun is still dense and oblivious to her feelings. But on her sixteenth birthday, Naruto got her an orange-yellow scarf with the kanji for 'Beauty' to wrap around her hips. You should have seen her face! I didn't see that thing come off her ever!" He broke out into giggles.

Sakura averted her eyes to the side, running her fingers through her long pink bangs. She had been wondering about this for a long time. She never did get to ask.

"How's the old Team Seven? The boys, I mean…" She replied quietly.

Lee smiled gently, noticing her loneliness, "Well Kakashi still regains that mysterious factor in and out of him. He purchased a new Jiraiya wonder book called Mischievous Cloud Nine and still wears that annoying mask of his. You wonder if he ever went out with anyone in fact. And Naruto is still training with the perverted Sennin, from the countless rumors I heard everywhere, I think Naruto-kun was seen in local karaoke night bar with Jiraiya."

Sakura snorted, laughing. She couldn't imagine the blonde chorusing with the Legendary Toad Sennin on mike in front of dozens of occupants who were enjoying an after-work drink or a dance with a date.

"I didn't believe it either…" Lee chuckled, loving the happy expression the pink-haired girl had, "But you know that Naruto-kun would do anything and amazingly, he's never embarrassed."

The girl in front of him nodded slightly. Pain dwelled in her glazed eyes. Lee knew the pain. She had not seen any of her teammates for about a year. He could sense the loneliness greatly.

"Sasuke-san is Anko-sempai's new pupil starting last week. Kakashi had too many missions to teach him any more than Chidori or Sharingan techniques. And he had regained many of his fan girls throughout the years when everyone is beginning to trust the ex-missing-nin. You wouldn't be so surprised when Sasuke still wears black and blue, on the exception of his green Chuunin vest…"

Sakura grinned lightly then changing her smile into a frown.

"You miss them don't you?" Lee whispered.

The female Chuunin looked away again and began to talk quietly, "Miss them? Of course, I do. I really miss them, actually. Before Ino and I made up and restarted our friendship, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and I have been on missions, eating together, socializing together, training and sparring if Sasuke lets us…" she choked out a soft practiced laugh.

"We were inseparable. Only just two years ago, when Ibiki-sensei came to us in the meeting room, he wanted **me** to be _his _student. Oh you should have seen their faces. Sasuke was a little jealous but he was happy for me nonetheless. Kakashi was proud of me but hesitant and Naruto wanted what's best for me. I was _so_ egotistical of myself that I accepted right away before I realized what I had right then. I left all those good times for **this**…a _small _office and a cup of _crappy _coffee…" Sakura closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.

She took a while to reminisce and collect the right words. Lee waited patiently, looking like a perfect psychiatrist.

"And all those mental and Genjutsu training Ibiki-sensei puts me through were exhausting and nerve-exploding. The paperwork I'm in charge of were always there waiting for me _every_ morning, afternoon, and evening that I barely had _any_ sleep or food. I had to **stamp**, get** signed**, and **file** _every_ sheet of paper in _every_ envelope and drawer. It drove me insane sometimes. Everyone in the department knew what I was going through so they decided to lay off me for a while until Ibiki-sensei found out and started drilling me back into a machine…do you have _any_ idea how many **tests** he puts me through? I had figure out every one of them … every **one** of _them_. His questions twists and turns as slippery as live fish. Sometimes the answers are right in front of me, or a new riddle pops up and I had to keep it compacted in my _stuffed_ mind."

Lee nodded a little, scratching his chin, "I heard the sadist had cracked tons of his qualified pupils in weeks, it was quite surprising to many of the shinobis that you kept it up for two years already…"

"Congratulations to me," she muttered sarcastically, crossing her arms and staring sternly at the Genius of Hard Work.

"Did you ever get to _torture_ anyone yet…?" Lee asked, disgusted. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I haven't…" Sakura whispered, staring quietly at the empty cartons of lunch, crumpled napkins, placed chopsticks, and a few droplets of green tea smeared on her neat desk. Lee had a look of relief on his face.

"_But_…I **have** to, someday," she murmured making Lee twitch in his stool.

"That is nasty work, you know. Like killing, but much worse…so much worse than assassinating," Rock Lee muttered, standing up and began collecting the take-out cartons and trash, throwing them into the plastic bag he brought along.

Sakura folded her hands in her lap, refusing to look at her guest, "I was still fourteen when Ibiki-sensei told me I wasn't ready for interrogating, and anyway…I asked him why not? He told me I was too weak-minded. I stared at him as if he grew another head…" she chuckled, "I began bursting out saying I was _ready_, that I was ready for anything! And…he told me of some things that scared me…"

"_'When you torture someone_,' he said...'_You have to hurt yourself also to get what you need. You have to bear the looks of utmost pain and the blood-curdling cries of your prisoners, you hurt yourself thinking you're the victim and sometimes_,' from what I heard, '_You're too scared to go through the process. You actually have to dehumanize them from equals into animals or pesky flies. You have to pull the wings off, torturing them slowly and slowly for information. And when you're doing this to them, you're torturing yourself little by little too. Sometimes you go mad too in those chambers, sometimes ending up killing them. And some of them are crafty and can easily control you in the process…_' I began to become afraid, began regretting my words and began to release this sort of responsibility, then…"

Sakura began tracing small circles on her thigh with her index finger, "He told me to '**_stop being a baby_**.'" She smiled a little to herself. Lee's thick eyebrows rose up.

"He told me that I should stop being so weak and stop being so childish," Sakura laughed softly to herself, glancing at the very still Lee who was sinking back on to his stool, "I was appalled, first of all, his insulting words came flying out his mouth and he kept pressuring me about everything. I felt immature and…I felt as if I was still this, well, a twelve-year-old girl again." She smiled sadly.

"Sakura-san…I-I t-think…well…you sh—"

"I'm not unhappy if that's what you mean," she smiled gratefully. Sakura rolled her shoulders back and yawned behind the back of her hand, grinning, "I'm just a little tired. I can use a vacation."

Rock Lee beamed, "Good, I'm happy to hear that."

"So! Tell me more about _everyone_! All the gossip I missed throughout these doggone years! About Ino-chan, Naruto—um—Sasuke, Kakashi-sempai—really a _new_ book! I mean there's got to be some dirt you learned from—"

"**_Haruno Sakura_**."

The two Chuunins turned their interrupted attention towards the office door. There stood the two shinobis Kotetsu and Izumo, the Hokage Tower's Special Jounin messengers. Their dark eyes bore into Sakura's emerald ones while ignoring the presence of the Taijutsu Genius who was a little startled at the sudden entrance.

"Yeah that's me," Sakura replied, sitting up straight in her chair.

Kotetsu walked in two steps, with an official summoning scroll in his bandaged right hand. He pulled out the flap and read out loudly.

"We have orders to bring you, Chuunin Haruno Sakura, along with Chuunin Uzumaki Naruto, Chuunin Uchiha Sasuke, and Jounin Hatake Kakashi to the Hokage's Tower Board Meeting Room for an emergency conference with the Hokage-sama herself, a guest, the Scribe Shizume-sempai, and the Hidden Leaf Board of Elders. The meeting requirements are confidential only to the attendees of the meeting and it is strictly important that you serve in this matter. And signed by Tsunade-sama, the Godaime Hokage."

"What's the meeting all about, sir?" Lee asked.

Izumo frustratingly shoved the fine print in front of his face, "_'Confidential only to the attendees of the meeting'_, boy. Haruno-san has to attend, on pain of expulsion from her shinobi title and removal of her Leaf headband symbol. Understood?"

Rock Lee nodded hesitantly, not happy of the disrupted lunch break conversation. The pink-haired girl stood up from her chair, walking around her desk and touched his shoulder. She smiled warmly, touched by Lee's visit.

"Thanks, Lee-san, I owe you one," she whispered. The jumpsuit clad boy nodded and smiled. Sakura turned to Kotetsu and Izumo who was ready to leave anytime.

She walked out of the door, "Let's go."

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued

* * *


	8. Grinning an Old Man Grin

**!Disclaimer! **Sugar, I don't need to own Naruto to write FanFiction.

**Penname: **_LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Magical Chakra **

**Summary: **NarutoHP Xovr When Team Seven has been sent to Hogwarts School, they meet up with the Boy Who Lived, experience new wild rides in a new place, and go on incredible adventures of a lifetime.

* * *

**EDIT:** _1/16/06_ I wanted to give Ollivander another characteristic, like Madam Malkin's.

* * *

Chapter Eight:

**Grinning an Old Man Grin **

* * *

The entire store was black lacquer wood posts and tall black shelves stuffed with several millions of long narrow white boxes tied in long strips of gold ribbons with hole-punched key cards. There were dusty certificates of achievements hanging near the painted door with gold trimmings. Even the door sign **Ollivander's** was in bad condition. A broken-looking clothes tree stood lopsidedly with moth eaten coats and scarves that thrived in the weary graying hue. Dozen of stacks of unorganized papers were spread around with a few rum bottles lying there and there, and dried spills of mystery substances stained on the wooden floor. Basically the store was decorated with cobwebs and dust. 

'_It was as if a ghoul lived here',_ Sasuke shuddered inwardly.

Sakura winced at the mess. She became a bit antsy about messy places throughout her years working as a rookie interrogator.

Inner Sakura: **WHO DIED AND REINCARNATED INTO A FAT PIG!** _'Eww…'_

She decided to stay close to the boys.

Naruto didn't seem to mind, his small apartment was no different. Ero-Sennin always seemed to scold him about the mess. Scrolls, empty ramen and expired milk cartons, and clothes were strewed daily everywhere. There were pieces of paper sheets stapled on the walls to block off the holes made by his tiny Rasengans in his home-bound winter training. It was always unbearably stuffy and humid because his window shutters broke a long time ago, so he always hung out in the green graffiti-filled tiled rooftop.

He's not even going to talk about the _mushroom _in his sink cabinet.

A stout old man with round shoulders, a meaty nose, and frizzy gray-white hair walked out of his small black office door, walking with a bunch of flasks of brown hairy stringy things swimming in submerged clear goo. He used his elbows to shove the stacks of papers and quills off the dusty cashier stand, letting everything fly off and scatter five feet around and dumped the jars down carelessly.

The three teenagers made queasy faces and trembled at the stringy things made gruesome dances in the guck.

He was wearing an ancient cloak and blue robes underneath a dark black shopkeeper's working apron. He had a look of a carefree man with a weathered face that could still hold up a dreary old man's smile.

Three sets of bewilder eyes followed his movements. Like Madam Malkins, this person seemed to look right through them. His bony fingers were busily folding over his collar, touching his wrinkly neck, and rolling over his chest.

"Where are my glasses? Where are they?" he kept asking himself, when the thick spectacles were lost in his frizzy hair.

"They're on top of your head, old man," Naruto pointed out.

"_Don't be rude!_"Sakura scolded, punching his arm. Naruto yelped.

The elder shot up his hands into his hair and pulled the glasses to his nose bridge, pushing it close to his violet eyes. "Oh there they are!" He looked up as if he just noticed three costumers standing right in front of him, of course that was true in his case.

"Oh! My! Are you three sent to my shop by my good friend Dumbledore?" the old man chuckled seeing the three nodding, holding out a wrinkly bony hand, "My name is Ollivander, call me Mr. Ollivander will you now? Welcome to Ollivander's, best wand shop in all of Britain, I suppose!" he chortled.

"_Wait a minute_, are you telling me the best wand shop in Britain, as _claimed_, is run by a half-blind old bitty who couldn't even find his own glasses on his head!" Naruto asked outraged, earning two slaps upside his head from two of his comrades.

"_Baka!_" his teammates reprimanded.

"I suppose I am getting a little old in my career," Mr. Ollivander chuckled, not remotely bothered by the thrown insult, "But my grandson Lawrence who had graduated from Welch Academy of Charms a year ago gladly promised to help me in the shop until he is capable in taking over after my retirement! He is quite a wand expert as I still am when I was twelve years younger."

"Does twelve years even make a difference in your age?" Naruto muttered uncouthly causing Sasuke to punch the side of his head. The blonde let out many should-be-censored words.

Mr. Ollivander stared puzzlingly at their behaviors, then continued speaking, "Anyway, young lady? How old are you?"

Sakura looked startled, "I'm sixteen, sir."

"Oh! You're old enough. How would you like to go out with my grandson _Lawry _when he comes back?" Huge anime eyes sprout out of the shinobis' faces. "You seem like a nice girl, I'm sure you'll be—"

"No...I don't think so," Sakura interrupted, stunned by this sort of proposal.

"I know what she means," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear, beckoning him, "Looking at his face, I wouldn't be surprised where _Lawry_ gets his looks…"

The girl shoved her elbow irritatingly into his stomach, apologizing, "I'm sorry but I'm not interested at this moment…"

Mr. Ollivander chuckled, "I'm telling you'll be missing out, of course he may not have any time for dating considering his other job—erm—_anyway_ am I saying too much? Ha! You say you're sixteen? I suppose you boys are, too. Hold out your arms, children!"

Being called 'children' made them cringed but even so they spread out their arms. The old wizard began to measure their height, arm lengths, press his rough thumb against their wrist pulse, and mentally estimated their weights. He began scribbling complicated mathematical problems on a piece of scrap paper with weird symbols. He was mumbling to himself and looking up every once in a second at the shinobis.

He stalked over to the high shelves of narrow white boxes and shuffled through the stacked piles. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto took their chances in peeking. Mr. Ollivander was still mumbling and checking key cards of each box. Finally he managed to snatch three boxes off the shelves and walked back out of the shadowy corners. He sat on a tall stool behind the cashier stand and began fussing in pulling out the gold strings knots carefully.

He carefully took out the first wand which was a golden brown color with a skinny gray line down one side of the wood. He handed to Naruto.

"Each and every wand has a magical item within to ensure the fulfillment and it also represents the personality of one's owner. Your's is made of Ghana Ovangkol wood, measured thirteen inches, with fine mane hair of a _chimaera_—"

"A what?" Naruto interrupted, almost dropping his wand.

"A chimaera! You know, it's a creature with a lion's head and a body of a goat? Sometimes the head of a snake for a tail? If the male matures it breathes fire! Very fiesty."

"I can see the resemblance of the _dobe_ and the innocent jungle cat," Sasuke muttered sardonically, wanting to rip off his ears when his companion started to beam aloud.

"Yes, yes, it is guaranteed strength and very moderately hard wood to cut," Mr. Ollivander laughed softly, quite pleased of his finery.

Naruto was giggling at the uniqueness of his baton and shaking the roseate-haired girl's shoulder, whining, "I want to see Sakura-chan's! I want to see!"

The old wizard took out a dusty-pink wand for Sakura.

"It's European Pear wood, twelve-and-a-half inches, with a silvery white hair of quite a beautiful _unicorn_ mare I had to tackle," Mr. Ollivander scratched the back of his mass of hair, smiling while remembering the good old times.

"A-a unicorn, sir?" Sakura stuttered, feeling the smoothness of the wood as soft as silk, "I resemble a-a unicorn?" All of a sudden she felt as if she was a lost princess in an enchanted forest and petting the nose of an elegant stallion with a marvelous marble horn on its forehead.

Mr. Ollivander chuckled, "Of course, unicorns are beautiful and strong creatures, with hearts as pure as holy water. Your wand is fashioned pretty, and assured balance between charm capacities."

"Sasuke-teme's! Show us his!" Naruto yelped.

The elderly shopkeeper slipped his wrinkly fingers into the last box and handed a black wand to Sasuke.

"African Ebony wood, at a length of fourteen inches, and holds a tooth of a…well, it's a _vampire_ friend of mine who started teething and offered me the sucker," Mr. Ollivander snickered at his personal joke, "I assure you this wand can be used to cast complicated spells, some spells that aren't even in textbook logics."

"I resemble a vampire…" Sasuke whispered smirking, as if he was talking to a lying Konohamaru Corp. member.

"Well yes," the old man began pushing his thick glasses up his meaty nose, "Of course, vampires are by nature, wanderers and mourners for the lost of life, or at least the follower of faraway glimmering north stars."

"That's ridiculous," the Uchiha frowned, pushing the damn stick away from him. What gave this creep the idea he could read him like a book! Talk about invasion of privacy. Especially when you're trying to weasel into the mind of a Sharingan holder. "It's not mine."

"Believe it or not, it's your's and the wands hold your small supply of blood donation you three gladly resided with. So it would impossibly be mistakened for another's," the elder wizard winked, whispering, "Of course, by blood, by ownership, I'll say."

The ninjas stared astounded and unbelievingly at their wands. _So that was where the blood went…_during the meeting…They have all seen the one Dumbledore had when he levitated a vase of flowers. Even it was rightfully their own possession; they weren't so sure how to use it. Sasuke left his wand on the cashier desk, just glaring at it. '_Mourning vampires, my ass…'_

Mr. Ollivander stared impatiently and anxiously at them.

"Well? What are you waiting for!" the geezer exclaimed, throwing up his old limbs of his in the air. "Call up an enchantment or _something_! Any of those things that make you people so strong!"

"We don't know how!" Sakura and Naruto shouted, smoke whishing out their ears.

The old wizard scratched his cleft chin curiously, "Hmm…_haven't thought of that_…" he quickly rolled up his sleeves and took out his own shorter wand. He held it in front of him.

"Okay, this is what good Albus Dumbledore taught me how to teach you tykes firsthand," Mr. Ollivander closed his wrinkled eyes, "It's a bit difficult for any wizard since no one's wands holds their own blood. And by that I mean that, the blood of a shinobi like you three. It's very hard doing this sort of technique in controlling of certain hemorrhage and spells, since millions of wands can be used throughout any owner. But it's not so complicated for someone who makes wands for more than half past a century of his life. It's like…_well_, recalling his information at this age is hard, but actions, to **me**, can easily be remembered."

For a long moment, the light folds that creased across the older man's forehead curved down to his shut eyelids. Team Seven watched him patiently and anticipating for something that would or would not happen.

"It's a bit of relaxing and feeling the thumping of your heartbeats, you know? Like relaxing every pore in this old body," Mr. Ollivander licked his dry lips, biting his cheek from all the intense pressure he was feeling and even stuttering, "It's difficult for me not to say a spell _vocally_ through my wand…b-but the thing I'm teaching you t-three is a bit of an _emotional _situation. You have to _picture_ it…picture that e-exact picture…I-I suppose you have to find a key in your mind t-to…unlock a little wardrobe in your h-_h_-head…_damn, this is exhausting_…then like whispering into your lips but not saying anything, exactly…and…_there_…_it is_…"

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke watched speechlessly at thin wisps of ghostly white and blue smoke twisting together that surrounded the length of his wand and disappearing into emaciated air. The old man was shuddering from the tension and amounts of chakra he extracted from his body. When he stopped, Mr. Ollivander opened one of his eyes to peek and smiled satisfyingly.

"Something like that, I suppose," he whispered, grinning his old man grin.

The three tykes walked out of the shop with small velvet pouches that held their individual wands. And Hagrid was standing across the narrow road where they had last left him with their shopping. The three other sixteen-year-olds were standing patiently, fiddling through their shopping bags and talking eccentrically.

Hagrid scratched his beard in bemusement while watching the three pairs of eyes darting repeatedly to the pouches.

"Got to be your wands eh?" he whispered to them, a little too loud.

Hermione raised her brows and yanked roughly on the gamekeeper's coat sleeve, "Hold up! I thought they already have wands!"

The giant's beetle eyes widened and he started to play with his shirt cuffs, stuttering, "Er—well, y-you mite hav' to say—erm—I-I—uh—"

"We just went in to fashion them," Sasuke interrupted, narrowing his eyes at Hagrid before he blew up their covers.

"Yes! Tha' tis wat I be sayin'!" Hagrid exclaimed, relieved, "Anyway! Any of you six be—er—wantin' ice cream?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry placed his spoon in his bowl of Firecracker Special Banana Split which he was almost finished with, and silently watching the sparkler extinguish itself. After a while he made to look around the table of the occupants. 

The two girls were talking quite excitedly about Heaven-knows-what (Or more like Hermione was trying to find out how Sakura got her hair _dyed_, which kind of disappointed the kunoichi considering that she hated whenever anyone wonders about the unnatural color), and only eating a little bit of their melting ice cream. Ron wasn't really eating either, just twirling his utensil in the goop and making sarcastic remarks under his breath, and just looking questioningly at the brunette and her very _weird_ behavior, even if she was already weird. Hagrid was trying his best to look civil and not let drops of his mountain of dessert assortments drop on his coat or beard, considering the height between him and the bowl, and the size of his very small spoon. Sasuke, who seemed very distant in his thoughts, only ordered a cup of chamomile tea, was sipping the hot liquid between his tight lips.

And the strange goof the Potter boy wondered about, he was practically _inhaling_ his dessert.

"OH **SHIT!** _DAMMIT!_ YES! Oh**_ man_**, this is **so** _fricking_ good!" Naruto exclaimed exaggeratingly, rubbed his stomach pleasingly, a few older customers choked on their sprinkles at his choice of words to describe the phenomenal dish of ice cream at Fortescue's parlor. Some of them were utterly relieved he didn't belch.

Sakura whispered over, "Would you quiet down! Everyone is going to think you had a sensational orgasm or something, just by screaming like that—"

"**You fucking bet I did!**" the fox boy cackled, twirling his long metal spoon nosily against the melted-dessert-stained glass bowl, "Awesome! I'll grade it _THIRD BEST_ to my precious RAMEN! FIRST best is the ramen at Ichiraku!"

The bushy-haired girl stared astoundingly at the blonde, instantly ignoring her half-eaten bowl of sundae, "Ramen…? You mean that high-cholesterol artificial instant Styrofoam-tasting noodle dish meal? It's so **unhealthy!** How-how can you stand that stuff!"

"_What_…? I like it! What's your problem? Your parents' _doctors_ or something?" Naruto snickered, lightly elbowing his best gal pal who shook her head shamefully.

Hermione folded her arms, "Of course."

"Oh…" Naruto felt like he had landed in a warp of a strange land (Ironically, he was). "I'm not talking to you," he announced instantly, feeling stupid. Sasuke smirked while Hagrid chuckled, wiping his beard ofglobs of melted vanilla.

"_I feel the same way_," Ron murmured, ignoring the glare his friend was sending him.

A tall, rather skinny man with a thick black mustache that curled at either side came walking up to their table ("You think that hair in your ice cream fell from his beard?" Naruto asked curiously. "Eww! _That's gross!_" Hermione squealed.), he politely asked, "Would any of you seven like seconds?"

"**Oh man!** Wouldn't I like another—" Several hands instantaneously slapped the demon vessel's mouth shut. Sakura laughed nervously, her hand struggling to keep his words from spitting out.

"N-no thank you, its _fine_," her slender brow furrowed, "**I mean it.**"

The waiter nodded, walking away to another table. Sasuke, Hermione, and Sakura released their grasps off of Naruto's mouth when he made a pleasure for himself of lolling out his saliva dripping tongue. He began giggling like Satan with a hula hoop just seeing their disgusted expressions and be stopped by putting on an impatient face.

"Why did you guys do that for! I wanted **seconds!** Of course I was hungry! And so blah blah blah blah—" Naruto drone on and on about his rights as a customer, and also Hagrid was paying. Sakura whispered to the rest of the diners at her table, knowing perfectly well her best friend was more focused on making his point to listen, about the problem of whenever someone offers him a free meal that they no sooner would have empty pockets. Sasuke couldn't agree more.

"—blah blah blah! _Do you understand what I'm saying?_" Everyone nodded like machines and just waited for the check to come.

"It was very nice to meet you three," Hermione smiled, "I hope I can be the one to show you around Hogwarts." The seven of them were standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron Tavern, where Hagrid would escort the shinobis to their rooms.

"That'll be good," Sakura replied, smiling. _'And very necessary…'_ Sasuke thought to himself, nodding in acknowledgement of a farewell.

"Yeah! Great meeting you three also! Hey, wait a minute! You two guys didn't really talk much! Bored as I am? Yeah, Diagon Alley isn't so great…" Naruto grinned, waving his hand far into the air. Harry and Ron smiled nervously.

"Yes, well, anyway, have a nice day Hagrid! Ron's brothers are going to take us to Burrow, soon," the bushy-haired girl said, taking the two boy's wrists into her small hands, "See you guys at the Express!"

And they parted.

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued

* * *


	9. Vertical Lines

**!Disclaimer! **Honey, I don't need to own Naruto to write FanFiction.

**Penname: **_LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Magical Chakra **

**Summary: **NarutoHP Xovr When Team Seven has been sent to Hogwarts School, they meet up with the Boy Who Lived, experience new wild rides in a new place, and go on incredible adventures of a lifetime.

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Nine:

**Vertical Lines**

* * *

It was sundown when he struck. 

The little boy in him could remember it, so…_so_…clearly.

He bet everyone was either enjoying a walk around the block, or maybe even having dinner with their families. Fathers came home from missions, sitting legs-crossed to listen to their children's exaggerated stories of today's classes and trainings with their teams. Mothers sat at the corner knitting, in front of the stove cooking their special meals, with small smiles on their faces for being content in living in this household.

Children, parents, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, distant cousins, lovers, girlfriends, boyfriends, admirers, wives, and husbands were all there.

They were all there at the Uchiha Estate to celebrate the full moon.

The little boy didn't return until after sundown, accidentally spending more time alone at his shuriken training that his brother _promised_ to help him with, and came running back to the huge front gates of the infamous Uchiha Estate.

He was always so proud of the successful clan.Being the biggest and largest around in Konoha, even rivaling the damn Hyuugas. He was so…_so_…proud…The little boy was practically **obsessed**.

He thought his mother might scold him as usual for being late for dinner. His mother can be such a female! What would she know if she never even touched a shuriken! _Mothers…_

His father…_oh_, wouldn't he be so proud of his second son when he finds out how much stronger he got! How happy he would be once he learns his second son had got all his targets this time! **Twenty-two in a row!** His _new_ record!

From now on, his father would be talking solely and proudly about _him!_

_Maybe_ even more than his brother!

The little boy was practically giggling with anticipation!

He ran headfirst, with his schoolbag bouncing heavily against his shoulder and short legs, with a huge grin plastered on his face. He rushed into the gates and he was expecting the glimmering lights of the street lamps to blind him.

But where was the blinding?

Where were the lights?

Where did the smile he had on disappear to?

_Where is everyone? _

* * *

Sweat beaded at his brow, his white knuckles were painfully stretching across the skin. He whimpered into his pillow. 

Sasuke woke up sweating and panting, letting the thick goose-feather stuffed blankets and thin sheets fall off his shoulders and lean front. He ran his long fingers through his long wet raven bangs over his heating forehead.

Luckily, Tom the barkeeper left a pitcher of water and a tall glass on his nightstand. The prodigy quickly took a giant swallow and slipped out of his white tee shirt to let the heat escape his body and welcome arms open to the cool breezes around the room. He sat on the giant canopy bed, burying his face into his trembling hands.

His head was hurting and paining, like veins around his brain was about to explode into a horrifying shower of blood. He dug his finger pads into his scalp and bit back a scream.

Not that he wasn't used to the scorching pain that was delivered into his sleep every fucking night of his life since the Massacre. It was unexplainable of what was happening right now.

Was it just him or did his nightmares begin to end _early_? And after every time he had this nightmare, he woke up at most crucial parts to take a breather or just cry (Okay he admits), but now…it was different. Instead he falls into a deep sleep after the break, and kept dreaming about…about vertical lines…

HE DREAMS ABOUT VERTICAL LINES!

What kind of dreams had he'd been having lately? Normal people might dream about fields of flowers, maybe soaring in the skies, or even eating a bowl of ramen—wait, that's just Naruto. He's not even _normal_, let alone **people**.

But Uchiha Sasuke now dreams about _vertical lines_. Thick and long bold black vertical lines that stood up into the blackness and stabbed into the hard colorless ground, lined next to each other in one single straight row and it went right and left forever. Long gray shadows formed in the splotches of crimson lights and deep red colors. The rest of the world around the vertical gate of lines was black and empty, if he tried singing (Which he wouldn't do, _ever_) no echo would return.

In fact he couldn't even sing—say anything. Mute.

It was just an empty atmosphere. Empty. And the only that split up the vast open red area was the line of vertical bars.

Bars? Well the vertical lines did remind him of prison bars. Were those it? Maybe…

_Knock, Knock. _

He turned his head behind him at the shut door that led to the narrow brown carpeted hallway.

_Knock, Knock. _Slow and loud knocks banged softly on his door.

He got up and unlocked the lock, and opened the door. And standing outside was the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sakura…it's late…" he whispered, a little embarrassed that he was currently only in his blue boxers.

Sakura nodded and tugged tighter on the purple shawl she wore around her shoulders, murmuring, "I heard some voices coming from in here, I wondering if you're alright, that's all."

Sasuke shook his head, and lied, "It's nothing…go back to sleep…"

He was about to close the door on her until Sakura pushed her way into his bedroom. She was actually not all fazed by his nearly naked attire, in fact she was using those green doe eyes of her's to stare straight into his bottomless black ones. She closed the door behind her self and leaned her back against it, breathing slowly.

"What's going on, Sasuke?" she whispered, totally not buying his lie. _Damn Ibiki, teaching her those stupid techniques in reading emotions._

"Nothing, alright? Go…just go back to sleep…" Sasuke lowered his eyes, grabbed her arm and ushered her out. Sakura wedged her way back in again. Then the two begun a war of pushing and pulling.

"_No_, I want to know," she muttered, angrily, "You have to tell me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"Go back to sleep."

"**No!** Let me in!"

"You're going to wake up that _dobe_ and the giant…"

"They can't hear us out here, these doors are almost sound-proof—"

"Get out of my room."

"_No_ Sasuke! You better tell me!"

"Go—"

"_I'm not leaving until I get an explanation!_"

The Uchiha boy glared at her but instead of receiving the frightened look she always used to give him, she just glared back. Sasuke had a firm hold onto her wrists and shoved her into the door, closing it immediately. She grimaced at the back-breaking pain and gripped back her muffled scream. He put his lips towards her ear, having a strong clutch on her struggling.

Sakura could his warmth against her slender neck. The purple shawl she wore slipped off her arms and landed between their legs.

"You don't want to know…" Sasuke whispered silently, moving closer, "I don't want anyone to know…"

She frowned and growled, "I haven't seen you for more than a _year_, and you still haven't changed one bit, Sasuke."

He was quiet for a long while, still holding onto her arms. It was such a silence; you could hear a pin drop. But these two wouldn't be able to hear it at all, since their eyes were boring into each other's and everything they stood for was focused on the other. When looking into his black eyes, unconsciously Sakura began closing her's.

"_I know._"

The two words she heard for the night.

And the moment before she could blink, she was outside the door.

* * *

"**AHHHH!** WHAT KIND OF DRIVER ARE _YOU_!" Naruto complained greatly, feeling several bumps on his head. Sakura' body collapsed on top of his, entangling their limbs in a bruising mess. Sasuke growled and stood up again, taking the backs of his companion's collars and pulling them up straight. Hagrid's face was literally yellowy green and looking to hurl.

The shinobis held tight on each other and anything else that seemed strong on this crazy contraption. Hagrid made himself a seat on the floor of the bus trying not be nauseated and the chairs flying about and knocking painfully against their calves. Whenever they tried to make their spots on the counters around the glass windows, the half-blind muttering driver would make a dangerous sharp turn and their bodies would fly to the other side of the damn **_Knight Bus_**.

The ticket boy of the bus with acne problem was not much of help, just sitting behind the driver's box on his counter with a _seat belt_ and just kept licking the tip of his thumb and flipping the corner of the wizarding newspaper the Daily Prophet.

"You shouldn't hold on to that—" the ticket boy winced whilst Naruto crashed into Sasuke's back when the blasted driver drove directly towards several children crossing the street and turning abruptly, "Yeah, well, I warned you." And he returned to the article section he was currently reading about some celebrity witch taking some slim fast diet potion to keep up her figure.

Hagrid tried explaining to them about 'necessary transportation', "I'm sorry tykes, buh dis 'ere is da cheapest and fastest way to be getting' at da Express." Naruto frowned and Sasuke scowled.

"I think I'm going to die before we arrive at the station," Sakura groaned, feeling hurt and dizzy. Ernie, the bloody driver, made another turn and she was thrown against the window with the boys.

The ticket boy looked up and looked at his sundial watch, and barked out the stop, "Train Station, England! Train Station, England anyone!"

Naruto literally peeled his compressed cheek off the glass pane and made it out the door with the rest of the people who needed the stop. Rather quickly. The ticket boy carelessly threw out their luggages and bags, the purple doors closed, and the Knight Bus left without any non-magic folk noticing anything.

The shinobis scowled harder and picked up their luggages, and glared dangerously at the gamekeeper. Hagrid laughed nervously, shrugging a little. "Er—let's be goin'?"

They arrived, pushing three carts of their luggages towards the stop of Platforms Ten and Nine. Hagrid inserted his sausage finger into his breast pocket and took out three folded tickets. The three teenagers stared oddly at their fares.

What the hell is a _Platform 9 and 3/4s_?

Hagrid grinned and when they made a second chance to look back at the numbers, he disappeared.

Wait, wait a minute…Hagrid disappeared?

Three sets of humongous anime eyes popped out of their heads.

"**HAGRID!**"

"HAGRID-SAN!"

"_WHERE ARE YOU!_"

((Inner Sakura: **_IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE HE'S PLAYING ON US!_**)) _'Because it ain't funny…'_

Naruto was literally biting his nails off, Sakura was panicking, and Sasuke was thinking up thoughts of murderous things…

OH MY KAMI-SAMA, HE MADE SASUKE _THINK!_

WHERE THE HELL IS HE!

LEAVING THEM THERE LIKE THAT!

WITHOUT A GOODBYE OR A SIGN!

ISN'T HE SUPPOSED TO SAY SOMETHING BEFORE LEAVING THEM STRANDED IN A FUCKING SMELLY TRAIN STATION!

AND COULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS A PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS!

"Naruto? Sakura? Sasuke? What you three doing here?"

They twisted disbelievingly to find the bushy-haired girl, the redhead, and the four-eyes guy with the bad hair. They almost hugged them. Almost.

Okay the author lied, they did _hug_ them.

Well, two-thirds did.

Sakura and Naruto threw themselves on Hermione while Sasuke just nodded nonchalantly to the bewildered boys. Hermione shuffled on her heeled leather shoes and tried balancing the bear hugs the two foreigners were giving her out of relief. She was laughing nervously and patted their backs.

"Nice to see you two in a good mood," Ron replied, smirking, staring interestedly at the two release their holds on her.

"Oh dammit, Hermione, aren't we glad to see you!" Sakura said happily, wiping the nervous sweat from her forehead.

"YEAH! That gigantic jerk left us here!" Naruto exclaimed, "A-and you know what! He gave us these weird tickets that said Platform nine and three-fourths, I mean what the _hell_ is that all about! And you know what else, I'm _starving!_"

"You just _ate_, dobe," Sasuke muttered.

A tummy growl roused the group, Naruto snickered, "Well, I'm hungry **again**."

Hermione waved her hands to calm down the tension between the two guys, "Okay, okay, there's a food cart at the Express and I can explain about your fare. Just follow us alright?" She quickly pushed her cart towards the block of a wall that had two number stands of nine and ten in bold black lettering. When the Muggles around weren't paying attention, Hermione gestured Ron to come over.

"What?" Ron asked boringly, glaring at his stupid owl fluttering crazily around his cage.

"Could you help me demonstrate something for them?" Hermione put on a forced smile, trying her best not to shove him over for his lack of civility. Taking the death look as a sign, the redhead nodded grudgingly and positioned himself. He took speed and pushed himself and his cart into the wall.

The three shinobis took up a cry of panic, just waiting for the painful crash that never came, then Ron was soon swallowed up by the brick wall and disappeared into another dimension.

The brunette grinned and took a chance to look at the open-mouth gaping the foreigners were having on their faces. "Go on, Naruto! It's not going to kill you!" she exclaimed, exhort her pushcart away to make room.

Harry could easily remember his first experience with Platform 9 3/4s, how astounded he was when several Weasley brothers rode dangerously through the wall and never came out.

Naruto stared at her as if she said the words 'low-fat', and not budging at all.

"Hurry up! It's almost time for the train to leave!" Hermione cried, glancing nervously at the ticking-tocking clock hung on the ceiling arches.

Naruto gave out a 'what-the-hell-why-not?' expression and try his best to put on his irresistible foxy grin. He gripped his hands strongly on the handle and shoved his way a little crookedly in an almost straight line, shutting immediately at the suspecting impact. The last thing he heard was Sakura's gasp. He felt his entire body was sucked in, as if he just ran into…well, nothing. The blonde popped open his eyes when he heard the loud whistle.

The whistle of the Hogwarts Express.

What he saw would have made the Kyuubi no Youko in him squeal like a little girl.

Or a very _small_, very _cute_ kitten.

A puny kitten entrusted with extreme power to destroy thousands of villages.

What a pet.

It was massive red and black train, gigantic white puffs of steam created a like fog that surrounded the tunnel. With huge gold letterings written across the train of **Hogwarts Express**. About a thousand kids in cloaks were giving good-bye kisses and hugs to their weeping mothers and proud fathers, luggages were pulled into the small openings, and there were cries of Hogwarts students who were waving out of their wide open windows in their compartments.

While he was gawking, he saw that Ronald boy with the freckles in the distance catcalling him to come over.

"_Hey!_ **You!** Yeah you! Come _on_!" he suddenly was attacked by his mother hugging the daylights out of him, "**MUM!** Not _here!_"

There he stood, a stout woman and balding man with flaming red hair that were blossoming him with kisses and scolding him about his untuck shirt tail. If he were to look closer, Naruto had spotted a smaller girl with red hair and freckles hidden behind her's mother's cloak.

That must have been Ron's family. And just looking at his freckled face, there was cross of embarrassment and sullenness. Kami-sama knows Naruto had better not kill him for being so fucking fortunate.

'_Lucky._'

"Naruto!" he twisted around to see his princess, Sakura, with the human ice-cube, the bossy know-it-all, and the guy with the bad hair.

"That was so weird! I almost screamed when you vanished!" Sakura laughed, tucking her loose pink behind her ear. Sasuke grunted, for he almost made a noise when his two comrades went through the wall.

Hermione tried to make the conversation a little cheerier, "See what I mean? Hundreds of things can happen!"

The blonde grinned and pushed his baggage cart with the crowd towards the train. The little girl with the red hair stared oddly at him for a moment, well like everyone else around the train station, was staring at him and his teammates, and began whispering amongst themselves.

"_Check out those three there!"_

"_How odd, I don't think I've ever seen them around Hogwarts before."_

"_Why are they hanging out with Harry! A-are they famous too?"_

"_If so, can we get their autographs?"_

"_Could they be new students?"_

"_That's impossible, they look too old to just come in now!" _

"_Unless! There's another tournament! They must be foreign wizards!"_

"_Really!"_

"_Wait a minute, the bigger question here is _who are they_!"_

"_Yeah, _who are they_…?"_

"Who are they_?"_

Hermione, Ron, and Harry began to wonder that too. Of course the three didn't really talk about themselves much. At all. Except that Naruto lik—**_loves_** ramen, Sasuke doesn't like to socialize, and Sakura _didn't_ get her hair dyed.

In the minds of the shinobis when they entered into the Express, this was the beginning of their one true mission.

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued

* * *


	10. X:Interlude: Board Meeting

**!Disclaimer! **Sweetie, I don't need to own Naruto to write FanFiction.

**Penname: **_LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Magical Chakra **

**Summary: **NarutoHP Xovr Well…Team Seven goes to Hogwarts, they get crazy broom rides, fashion pioneers, crazy bus drivers, the Trio, Hagrid, and being assigned the one true mission, but that doesn't sound '_that_' great.

**_AN:_** **WARNING!** If you had just read Chapter Nine: Vertical Lines, WELL NOW HERE'S AN **UPDATE!**

Cough, this is a **flashback**.

_Okay, you may have killed her…you may have stuffed all those dollar bills down her throat, you may have ran her over with a shopping cart, I don't know…but I can tell you what _didn't_ kill her: _Smoking

Chapter Ten: **Board Meeting with Dumbledore**

Okay, Naruto, _breathe in, breathe out_.

Don't worry. This isn't supposed to be overwhelming.

Of course not, Obaa-san won't call you at the last moment for an _important_ meeting.

Can't be _that_ serious!

I mean she practically treats you like a son!

Yeah, _right_, like she would be if you keep calling her Old Lady.

And she's going to send authority on his foxy ass once she finds out about what happened _yesterday_—STOP IT!

THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE!

**_RAMEN!_** Ramen…_ramen_…delicious ramen…okay screw it, you're too stressed out. Now wipe that drool off your lips.

_Breathe in, breathe out._ Oxygen and carbon dioxide are your _friends_.

And make a note to dump them for better, _cooler _friends.

Oh, and remember to buy stamps.

_Never mind that._

Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. _Breathe in, breath out. _It's nothing serious, nothing _at all_.

_**STOP FREAKING OUT DAMMIT!**_

The blonde was hesitantly walking down the narrow hallway to the Board Meeting Room in the Hokage Tower. He was sweating bullets and he was not ready for the pounding the Hokage _might_ or _might not_ give him.

Oh, who is he kidding? She is going to do for the hell of it.

He clasped the cold and smooth metal knob, slowly opening the door…

Naruto then began hearing a clear low voice of an older man's. Such a powerful voice, it was unlike anything he had ever heard before. The stranger's voice was serious, understanding, and compelling with a tender fatherly tone. Something the Sandaime Hokage had had before. He peeked into the sliver of the open door, to see only a small cut of some man's face and a bony wrinkled hand. The demon vessel began to relax his chakra emitting, and listened into the conversation.

"—_the nightingales are moving north, Little Tsunade you should be informed about that. That way the spies you have occupied me with are to be further warned. The Nightingales are not a group of people that can be taken lightly. Just sixth months ago we have successfully captured a spy of theirs. But sadly before we were able to make a proper transmit of Truth Potion, the young fellow had fed himself poisonous tobacco from inside of his cuff link. We were not able to recover more information from him after his suicide, only that he saluted to his cult leader, the almighty figure, and the future of solace. The boy was no more than seventeen years old."_

"_So what is this suppose to mean, Dumbledore?"_ he could now distinguish the Old Lady's voice laced with deep concern and fright.

He raised a brow and pressed his left ear closer to the opening.

"_It means our two united reinforcements are in for a surprise. What actually stopped a beat of our hearts, Little Tsunade, was that this cult was made of…made of non-magic folk."_ The stranger spoke hesitantly.

"_Civilians? How can simple people find out about the ways of your people?" Tsunade spoke in a smaller voice. _

"_I'm not sure…but we have snatched a small piece of information that their smaller group is stationed in Old Turn Haven village over the forest of Hogsmeade's further abandoned east side. We have not been able to locate their specific quarters but we are sure of it that this is more than just a cult."_

"…_can they also be a threat to Team Seven?"_

"_Not precisely. But—"_

Naruto was not able to hear more when a hard white slap had collided painfully on the top of his head. He was accidentally knocked to the door opening, slamming it quite loudly after the affect. He swore and rubbed his blonde hair to feel a giant anime bruise. He turned to see the man behind the conflict.

"That hurts you know?" he grinned, his bruise easily vanishing.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you, _dobe_?" a placid voice said.

"No, I was not! I _so_ do not drop _eaves_!" Naruto grinned wider, holding out his hand, "Nice seeing you again, Sasuke-teme. It's been quite a seven months without the cold bastard, five months without the one-eyed pervert, and a year without the princess around."

The raven-haired boy stared down at the open hand, took into his, and shook it. He smirked, "Aa."

Uzumaki Naruto had not changed much. His sunshine blonde hair although grow frizzier, bigger, spikier, brighter, and rounder. Naruto's electric blue eyes were more noticeable and they shined like two sapphire gems. His skin was tanner from all the training Jiraiya put him through; his face was skinnier without much baby fat but anyone was able to see his whisker scars on his smooth cheeks. He still had not changed his immature and outlandish personality, but was now able to hold up a confident foxy grin that can brighten up any dark room. He was taller, but a bit shorter than his childhood rival Uchiha Sasuke. He wore his black Leaf hitae-ate proudly over his forehead to uphold his mustard-colored bangs.

But right now he was still sweating in his heavy black and silver windbreaker over his Chuunin vest, his form-fitting orange parashute pants with skin-tight black leggings, and black sandals, from all anticipating the beating he might or might not be getting.

Uchiha Sasuke had grown more handsome and heart-throbbing than ever, and half of the female population prowling at his feet. His raven bangs hung at the sides of his pale face with grace held up his forehead protector, and the rest of his silky hair was haphazardly styled into (what Naruto had always teased him about and get smacked on the head for it) a resemblance of the rough tail back of a chicken. His cold onyx orbs were darker than ever, mysterious, and shaped like a hawk's. He was lean and strong with well-developed muscles, a nice body hidden underneath his Chuunin vest and black attire, and still the second tallest in Team Seven.

Even throughout the years as a Leaf shinobi, after his conquest to power and placed in the league of Orochimaru and when he came back to his senses, he became a bit more emotional and learned to smile a little. But that didn't stop from being easily annoyed of his fan girls.

"ANYWAY! How's training with Anko-san? Is she a bitch?"

"No, she's very experienced in her field."

Naruto cracked up, slapping his knee, "Yeah, _good one_, Sasuke-teme! She's as worst as Obaa-san, only that the old lady is a lot uglier and—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S HURTS!"

"**It better have! Now finish that sentence, you _baka_!"** Tsunade exclaimed, smacking the blonde again. She had stopped short of her conversation with her guest when she heard the loud door slam, the voices outside, and made use of herself by continuous slapping the eavesdropper.

"Well, you _are_ old—**_AHHHH!_**" Naruto cowered himself, running in circles in the hallway with the Godaime Hokage, who was swinging her fist.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SKINNY ASS, NARUTO-BAKA!"

"IF YOUR HAIRY WRINKLY GRANDMA KNEE WORKS! _OUCH!_"

"Morons…" Sasuke muttered, folding his arms and just watching the free entertainment. He then heard a cough over his shoulder. The Uchiha prodigy glanced over and smirked.

"Kakashi," he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sasuke," their old teacher grinned, turning his visible eye to the scene of utmost action. He grimaced when Tsunade jumped on top of Naruto and began giving him giant anime bumps on his head.

Hatake Kakashi was still same old Copy Ninja. Only that he was thirty years old, and not looking over twenty-six. His silver gray hair was still its original form, still wearing his annoying black mask that covered half his face, his slanted hitae-ate concealing over his Sharingan eye. But instead of wearing his Jounin clothes as he usually did, he just looked like he got out of bed just dressed in normal black trousers, fingerless gloves, and a worn-out gray shirt over his mask.

In his hand was his new Jiraiya wonder book, _Mischievous Cloud Nine_ with a blue cover of a pretty angel sitting in a puffy white cloud and just blushing at the sight of a young man who was standing around, confused.

After the Godaime was finished with the blonde, Naruto completely healed and looked up to see his old sensei.

"PERVERT-SENSEI! You're on time!" he cried, grinning. Kakashi coyly scratched his hitae-ate with his index finger, slump-shouldered in a relaxed posture.

"I didn't want to be beat up," his eye crinkled in a small smile, gesturing towards Tsunade.

"**Good**," the Fifth Hokage said affirmatively, glaring at the three men, "Where's Sakura?" she questioned about her former student.

"I'm here! _I'm here!_ Wait up!" came running down, exhausted, was their pink-haired teammate.

It had been two years since a lot of people had last seen her, after she had got out of Tsunade's training and taken into Morino Ibiki's ward at the Department of Torture and Interrogation. Many of them were timid in letting an innocent creature into such a dark place under the teaching of the world-famous, world's _scariest_ sadist. The last of Team Seven's members and the Hokage were partly surprised that such a face was coming toward them.

Haruno Sakura was still beautiful, and let her pink hair grow to her waist, and made a habit of twisting it into a giant bun. Her roseate bangs clung at the sides of her pale feminine face, showing her 'slightly-bigger-than-average forehead'. Her big child green eyes turned remarkably into a pair of lovely emerald doe eyes that shined brighter than jewels, surrounded by fans of long lashes. Her lips were pink and splendidly curved into a big smile. And having dumped that stupid diet of her's when she was thirteen, she gained a lot more chakra and strength through her training with the Fifth and Ibiki, ridding her baby fat, and appeared a lot healthier then.

But now since her increasing Genjutsu and mental training started in the Torture department, her eyes were duller and her skin was paler than normal status, and nothing filled her body but muscles and bone. Her bright pink hair had turned lighter and losing a little of their color quality. Sakura just wore her Chuunin vest unzipped to reveal a dark red shinobi shirt, black trousers, bandages around her calves, and black sandals with red straps. She had dismissed the idea of wearing her hitae-ate over her head, and personally sewing the metal plate over a red bandana to wrap around the top of her pink hair.

Sakura stopped about five feet away from everyone, just glancing nervously at each gawking face. The four people were standing stunned, just staring at her. She scratched the back of her head, raising her brow.

"Don't I get a hug?" she asked, chuckling. Naruto was the first to snap out of his reverie and throw open arms around her form, squeezing her tight and lifting her up off the floor.

"SAKURA-_CHAN!_ I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he hugged her harder, turning her face purple.

"A-air!" she gasped, Naruto immediately released her from his killer grasp. Sakura shook herself and just gave her own hug for the village idiot. Naruto lightly clasped her back.

"I missed you so, so, so much, Sakura-chan!" Naruto piped, nuzzling his nose on her hair. "I missed you too!" Sakura giggled, and began giving hugs to everyone.

Tsunade's hazel eyes were brimmed with tears. And try as she might, she blinked them back in and received the comforting hug her former student gave her. Kakashi would have let out some tears too, and just like the Hokage, he too missed Sakura that much. She was like a daughter he never had. He hugged her back with one hand (because his precious book was in the other) and watched her retreating form. Sasuke had nothing to say, really. He just stood still when Sakura gave him a small chaste hug. He nodded in greeting when Sakura smiled.

Just after a moment when the Board of Elders arrived, Team Seven settled into their seats at the table.

Tsunade stood at the front of the long table, stacking piles of papers and twirling her pen in between her fingers when she was thinking in silence. The five Elders sat on her right side, looking glum and strict. Shizume sat quietly at the corner on a rickety chair, ready with her pencil on her paper to inspect the meeting. At her feet, was the pet pig Ton-Ton. Kakashi (Who was more engaged in his reading) and his subordinates sat on the Hokage's left side, just watching the filing of papers and the quick signing of the sheets. After a short moment, their eyes immediately shot to twinkling blue orbs of the guest who sat across from Tsunade, having that small smile behind his snow white beard and between his nimble fingers was a plastic wrap that concealed some sort of yellow candy.

Just looking at the old man reminded the three teenagers of a child.

A short and squat Elder, looking very impatient, narrowed her beady eyes at the Hokage. "I hope the meeting would start _now_, Godaime-sama. Some of _us_ have to be at their **grandson**'s school play."

Tsunade, who never really liked that old crone, ignored her and continued to sign papers that lay before her. The female Elder's lips thinned and shot a glare at Team Seven. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke blinked, and began to really worry when all five Elders began glaring deeply at them. Shizume was sweating like ever before, petting behind the ear of Ton-Ton for comfort.

The guest, at the other side of the table, popped the candy treat into his mouth and smiled satisfying. After a long while when everything started going down hill, when the things everyone in the room only heard the sounds of scribbling and stapling, and the flipping pages of Kakashi's book. Naruto literally wanted to bite his fingers off when he kept noticing Tsunade shooting l_ooks_ at _him_.

When the Hokage settled down on her seat, and looked at Naruto, she opened her peach mouth, "This meeting is **strictly** important. It requires the safety of both shinobi and wizarding worlds—"

"Nani?" Naruto interrupted with his eyes bloodshot, "You mean this meeting isn't about **me**?"

"Why would the meeting be about _you?_" one of the Elders with a mean face, shot at him. Of course all Elders knew about the _thing_ in Naruto's navel.

"I meant, as I was saying! I thought we were here to discuss about what happened yesterday—"

"What **did** happen yesterday?" Tsunade asked him, her hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"WELL DUH! I thought the meeting was about my behavior, you know! And my punishment! Ero-Sennin and I went to a karaoke bar and got _so_ wasted—you should have seen us!" at this point the blonde was cracking up, "We were so drunk that we accidentally destroyed everything in the club, luckily we ran away and Ero-Sennin took me to the bathhouse to check out some bathing women—"

"YOU _WHAT!_" Sakura exclaimed, slamming her fist at the side of Naruto's head, "I've lost all respect for you BAKA!" she punched him again.

Inner Sakura: NO RESPECT FOR PROPERTY AND WOMEN! JERK! _'Naruto, you're dead!'_

The Elders began to grimace at the pitiful childish quarrel and look shamed.

"That's _not_ what we came to this meeting for, Naruto," Tsunade confirmed, sweat-dropping at Team Seven's behavior and feeling sorry for Kakashi having to deal with this. But glancing at the book he was reading, she decided not to.

"It isn't?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, raising a brow, "But Ero-Sennin and I—"

"_We know what you and Jiraiya had done_," the old crone said seething, looking very irritated, "We had the Toad Sennin pay compensation to the manager and the Hokage that already punished him for such an intolerant behavior. And as for you, _young man_—" her croaky voice was laced with anger, "—you have better settle down and act civil before the tyrant of the power rested in me will bestow upon you faster than you can say your own name twice, and I _swear_—"

"_Koharu-san, you're making a scene_," an Elder at her right whispered. The old woman named Koharu snarled and sat down.

Naruto was struggling not to break out and lash at her with all his power because she stared at him with _those_ _eyes_, but instead he sat down and shut up. Sakura placed her hand over his comfortingly and Sasuke stared quietly at the _dobe_. Tsunade who was still quiet, continued on with the meeting.

"As I was saying…this meeting is strictly important and it requires the help of both shinobi and wizarding worlds so the united powers would be able to overrun the pathway that Orochimaru had long taken. This is my honored guest," Tsunade raised up with her curled hand, gesturing towards the old man, "—who came here from Britain to speak to me about important factors in which the upcoming mission would be held."

Everyone's eyes shifted towards the old man. When the guest stood up, he stood up tall. He had a good height, with a lean complexion and his image reminded many of them of Father Time. His sweeping snow-white beard was long and thick, his eyes were twinkling blue, half-moon spectacles on his crooked nose, and he wore long trailing plum robes with silver crescent moons and stars. He stood up over everyone, and nodded towards each acquitted attendant in the room.

He smiled, "Thank you, Little Tsunade, for a lovely greeting," the Hokage nodded respectfully, "—my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am also the founder the second running society of the Order of the Phoenix. I came here on necessary bases to discuss with the Fifth Hokage, the Board of Elders, and chosen Team Seven of the Hidden Leaf Village. Many might not know, but the Third Hokage was a close friend of mine—"

"**You knew Sandaime Hokage!**" Naruto interrupted yet again. His heart was beating quicker. About a million questions ran in his mind. Who is this old man? What is his purpose in Konoha? Why is Team Seven reunited again? _What is this mission?_

The five Elders frowned, perfectly knowing who this stranger is now. They were one of the oldest in the village, and chosen as Elders was a high honor and they come to know a lot of things that weren't known to the public. They gruffly shuffled in their seats, not wanting to be in this place.

Kakashi's eye crinkled, he too knows. '_Dumbledore, of course I remember him. He's a very special foreign friend of Sarutobi-sama.'_

Sasuke raised a brow, looking suspiciously at this man. Something's up.

"Yes, very well," Dumbledore murmured, just remembering the old times. He looked up with the twinkle in his blue eyes and smiled like a grandfather would. "It was sixteen years ago, on October the thirtieth, when the vicious fox demon rampaged through the Fire Country, killing many of villages and fellow shinobi, and only to be defeated by the Yondaime Hokage, the famous Yellow Flash. It was then that remarkable young man managed to seal the demon in a navel of a newborn child that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto—"

"Yes, _we know that_," Elder Koharu whispered, shooting a glare at the blonde sitting across the table. Naruto was struck down stunned and he fidgeted to his very bones when she looked at him with _those_ deadly eyes. Sakura and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at the old lady.

Dumbledore looked sympathetically at the boy, and continued on, "As I saying, I wanted to tell you that something had also happened during that time. It happened sixteen years ago, on October the thirtieth, when a dark wizard forcefully barged into a house at Godric's Hollow and exterminated a man and a woman by the names of James and Lily Potter. When the wizard approached their child, ready to kill, something had happened."

"What happened to the baby, sir?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Nothing, that's the thing. _Nothing_ happened to the baby, actually living a normal life as a teenager back where I live. The boy lived which was absolutely amazing because when the dark wizard emits killer intent, he's not going to let things down easily. Instead the boy survived only with a scar on his forehead that is shaped like a thunderbolt and the dark wizard vanished and lost all his power there."

Naruto shook his head, exclaiming, "How can a _baby_ defend himself against a killer!"

"Because of **love**," Dumbledore whispered in a soft and strong voice. Everyone was quiet and still in their seats, Kakashi stopped reading, even Shizume stopped scribbling notes on her clipboard and looked up. Only Tsunade smirked.

"L-love?" Naruto murmured. He scratched his head, "I don't understand! How can _love_ protect him?"

"It just does, Naruto," Kakashi whispered, closing his book. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, when his mother, Lily, died, she did so to protect her child and it created a strong old magic barrier to block out the evildoer from killing the baby. The spell the dark wizard cast backfired on him and destroying the very being of his great power and only leaving the thunderbolt scar on the baby's forehead."

"Wait, wait a minute! Are you speaking in **code**, old man!" Naruto was literally shouting, "What the _hell_ is a 'wizard', 'spell', or 'old magic barriers'! And precisely how is this story supposed to mean anything? And who exactly ARE YOU!"

"_Naruto!_" Sakura said scolding, "Don't be rude!"

"No, Sakura-chan! I'm not!" the blonde slammed his fist on the table top, "I just want to know who is this **joke?** I mean, is he even the Third Hokage's _friend_? Where were you in our lives! What happens if he's a fraud! How can he prove to us what this bedtime story would be useful for! And what makes him think he can openly talk to me about the Kyuubi no Youko in my navel! Don't I get enough crap from the villagers!"

"_Naruto! Shut up!_" Sakura cried, shaking his arm. Sasuke appeared to be very irritated.

"Stop it, Naruto…" Kakashi said warningly.

"**_NO!_** What society is he talking about anyway? Some **cult**? Some _lunatic asylum_ he's from? Why should _he_ concern us?"

Just then, Tsunade slammed her hands on the table (Nearly breaking it) and shaking everyone up. She grabbed the front of Naruto's windbreaker and lifted him off the floor.

"BECAUSE KONOHA IS **ENDANGERED!** THE **_ENTIRE_** SHINOBI WORLD IS! THIS IS NOT ABOUT _YOU! _DON'T YOU **DARE** BE SAYING THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW _JACKSHIT_ ABOUT! NOW SIT YOUR _ASS_ DOWN!" Her hazel brown eyes were red and bloodshot, she glared dangerously at Naruto, emitting vast amounts of chakra from her pores. She easily released her grip on his black jacket making Naruto hit the floor on his bottom.

"H-Hokage-s-sama…" the Elders stuttered.

Everyone was tense and stunned for a moment, just staring from Godaime Hokage to Uzumaki Naruto, vice-versa. The two blondes glared back and forth.

**A bit brooding but hey, it gets you guys to know what's happening. And the **Elder Koharu** is not an OC but a character in Naruto, she was the one, along with an old man, that wanted to appoint Jiraiya as Hokage. **

**Thank you for reading! Wish me luck to finish the next chapter!**


	11. X:Interlude: Office Mishaps

**!Disclaimer! **Honey, I don't need to own Naruto to write FanFiction.

**Penname: **_LiveLoveLaugh _

FanFiction Story: **Magical Chakra **

**Summary: **NarutoHP Xovr When Team Seven has been sent to Hogwarts School, they meet up with the Boy Who Lived, experience new wild rides in a new place, and go on incredible adventures of a lifetime.

**_Author's Notes:_** This chapter continues with Chapter Ten: Board Meeting with Dumbledore.

Sneeze, this a **flashback** chapter.

Pretty long…you have to read into this one…

_NO! It's step-step-pivot! Are you trying to piss off the volcano! _(Family Guy – Peter Griffin)

Chapter Eleven

**Buildup of Office Mishaps**

It was complete and utterly awkward quiet. There wasn't much of a silence they have ever experienced. No one was saying anything, no one was doing anything, and nobody _wanted_ to do something. It was so tranquil that the entire thing sunk deep into their skins and tangled their bones into painful knots. They struggled themselves not to move an inch, as if one movement would plunder the world and everything in the meeting room except on the exception of Shizume who was shaking so bad that her pen fell out of her trembling fingers and hitting on the head of the pig by on her side. Right now, right there, honey hazel bore into electric blue.

"…Hokage…Mr. Uzumaki…I think we should continue our meeting…" Dumbledore murmured strongly towards the two. Tsunade nodded and settled down in her leather chair while Naruto staggered back to his.

"I know something would happen! I just _knew_ it!" Elder Koharu scoffed, putting on a gruff face but inside she was happily living off this fight.

The Hokage stared at the foolish woman with furrowed brows and hot-ash eyes.

Shizume chuckled nervously, getting up her seat and started to walk frantically from her corner to the refreshment stand at the other side of the room. This wasn't very surprising since she always acted this way whenever her mentor Tsunade would go ballistic and do something stupid. Soon everyone's eyes were on her. Shizume was shivering with embarrassment as she was waiting for the hot water to boil.

Koharu fluttered her bony fingers on the table edge and crossing her nimble feet coyly; she ran her right hand over her ear to brush invisible gray strands and looked from the Hokage to Team Seven to Dumbledore then tilted her head to her colleagues. She spoke in a professional voice, as if asking rhetorically for everyone in the room to hear.

"It's just a question out of the blue!" Koharu waved her left hand in circles in midair cockily, catching everyone's attention, "Of course…but why do you, I ask, had the _idea_ of choosing the old Team Seven? I'm sure there are _other_ **qualified** shinobis that are willing to take on this mission…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TEAM SEVEN ISN'T QUALIFIED!" Naruto sprang up shouting, angrily.

This time no one bothered to shut him up. The words Koharu were saying were fighting words.

"It's not an insult!" Koharu blinked with false surprise, patting her chest softly, "I'm just saying that there are many other ninja teams _willing_ to do this mission, whatever it may be…_of course_, anyone could have chosen a, well, more suitable team made up of members who had been familiar with each other for a _certain_ amount of months…"

"But we've been a team since Sakura-chan, Sasuke, and I was twelve! We did surpass many Genins that time in teamwork!" Naruto exclaimed, "We are willing!"

"But you three have not worked together for about two years! How would Team Seven gradually cooperate with each other after _so_ long…?" the old woman asked, silently listening to her male Elders who were whispering amongst themselves in agreement. "I'm can't quite wonder how the village would think if they sent an innocent girl, an ex-missing-nin, a man who reads _adult_ novels, and—a troublemaker! And on such an important _foreign_ mission! How would that classify the Hidden Leaf?"

There was a knife behind the female Elder's smile.

Sakura furrowed her brows, her inner self taking over, "Pardon! Is that what you think of us m'am! Because the entire village doesn't seem to care about this mission! They don't care about our inexperience or the _stupid_ fact that we're still minors or that we had not worked together for two years! And they also don't care what kinds of people were being sent as long as the mission is **accomplished**!"

"Well said Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, elbowing her.

Koharu narrowed her black eyes, twisting her smile into a snarling frown, "I know what I'm saying _girl!_ Minors cannot do this kind of mission, it's too _dangerous!_"

"Are you accusing me of doing a terrible job of being a Hokage?" Tsunade asked agitatedly, her hands curled into tight fists, "Are you accusing me of being inadequate with my decisions? Are you accusing the way I put up with the village, the way I do my best to help with Konoha? Are you not satisfied that Team Seven **will** be doing this mission even if your hypocritical words are being thrown at them or me?"

"I'm _quite_ content with your decision, _Hokage_…" Elder Koharu whispered deadly, "I'm just a little disappointed that you have not asked the Council Board of Elders to make this _decision_ also…"

"Oh really? I apologize!" Tsunade smirked, knowingly, "…but are you sure the Board is just upset because I didn't ask **_you_** to decide…?"

The Elder's eyes widened and she frowned most unhappily.

"O-oh! T-Tsunade-s-Sama!" the poor medic-nin began freaking out, unstacking paper cups on the counter and fumbling with the plastic bag, "R-remember you have to keep your _temper_ in order—"

"I don't have a **_temper_**," the Fifth smiled, leaning into her chair relaxingly. She was just enjoying the way Koharu was bracing herself from not launching at her.

"Of course you don't, Obaa-san…" Naruto whispered sarcastically that the woman didn't catch.

Shizume began quickly pouring hot herbal tea into eleven cups, squealing softly to herself when she spilled a little. Her behavior started out just like her young pupil Hyuuga Hinata, stuttering and blushing embarrassingly.

"Ha! Ha! _This_—that was _quite_ a-a s-start on the b-b-beginning D-Dumbledore-sama!" She was jumpy when she tried to excuse her old mentor's sly conducting. Shizume's entire face flushed deep red when she accidentally snorted between her laughing. She clapped one hand over her mouth, kicking Ton-Ton to the side so she could serve the tea, "E-excellent jump on the s-speech! _Oh no_—"

And the hot liquid fell on the table from the constant quivering and the puddle escaped on one of the male Elders. Shizume gasped and quickly began to mop up the mess and repeatedly apologizing while the old balding man scowled and shaking his robe off the steaming spill.

(_Inner Sakura_: **STOP EMBARRASSING YOURSELF WOMAN!**) _'You're not making this any easier you know that!'_

Sakura looked confusingly at her, getting up from her seat, "Shizume-sempai, do you need help?"

Before the older kunoichi could reject, Koharu leaned towards to her fellow elder with her bony wrinkled hand curling around her mouth, whispering rather cruelly, "_Obviously…_"

And that had really twisted Tsunade's suppressed anger. She already hated the Council Lady, and she didn't want her older pupil to take this crappy treatment from this despicable woman and the tremendously stupid old males. Elder Koharu had no right to take out her boredom on the girl and _acting_ as if she was the Lady Hokage herself! She slammed her hands on the table, shooting nasty heated glares at the old woman with her even white teeth clenched from underneath her peach lips.

"**OUT!** Get out! **_GO!_** I have enough this _nonsense!_ I don't know what's sticking up your _ass_ but this is **_enough!_**"

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets. But then, no one could really blame the Hokage for blowing up and speaking in such a manner. Dumbledore looked calmly at the raging woman while Kakashi didn't seem to mind, if not amused.

"T-Tsunade-sama! This isn't—"

"Shut up Shizume! And stop calling me _Sama_ dammit! The Board of Elders is not required at this moment I'll just send the damn papers over to your offices to sign! YOU CAN STILL ACTUALLY GO TO YOUR GRANDSON'S PLAY!"

Tsunade may have been telling all five of the heads to scoot, but everyone knew she was directing her argument to the old crone. Shizume was hushed, yet grateful and settled back into her chair with tremendous worry. Koharu's face was priceless. All the other Elders were relieved to get out, intentionally glaring at Naruto and Sakura were practically giggling with glee just watching the faces of the older villagers.

Shizume looked at her watch, and her eyes bulged into twice their size.

"What's the matter Shizume-Onee-chan?" Naruto asked, his electric blue eyes followed her movements when she dashed very sloppily from one place to another trying to clean up the meeting room.

"I-I didn't think this meeting would take so long! _Kuso!_ I forgot I had to meet Hinata-san for her medic-training! I'm half an hour late! _Dammit!_" she accidentally knocked her sandaled foot against her chair leg, quickly grabbing her bag and tugging on Ton Ton's pearl necklace, "I forgot about this little guy's meal too!" the little pig oink with a big smile.

She quickly ran to the door, opening the door, and exclaiming into the hallway, "Hinata-san! There you are! Okay!" She turned to the rest occupants, "My apologies that I would not be able to record—"

"Don't worry about it," Tsunade murmured clearly, watching the young woman leave immediately after the second word she had said. Her blazing hazel eyes turned to her right, "I thought I said the Board of Elders had to leave—"

"**We're leaving!**" one of the male Elders with pockmarks on his face exclaimed irately.

The snow-white beard old man stood up again, straightening out his purple hat crowned around his head. He bowed respectfully towards the Board Council when they were exiting the room. He lifted up his eyes to surfacing around the ceiling, smiling softly. It was as if he could see right through the walls, as if he could see beyond any naked eye and he could see it so clearly.

The Elders stopped and were awed by this man. They have heard of him in several meetings with the Third Hokage many years ago, of course having great memory, the Elders have never seen this sort of being that seemed so compassionate and just one look at this mystical man, you can truly _trust_ him…

Though they didn't like to show it, they scrunched up their noses and looked away from the simplicity of his inner power, only seeing this as a stranger who dared step into the grounds of the Hidden Leaf and unfortunately crossed paths with _them_.

Elder Koharu frowned deeply when she left last after them, slamming the double doors behind loudly.

It was a docile silence again. Sakura was deeply touched by the very prescense of Albus Dumbledore. Ibiki had taught her well in noticing fears at first sight. Just look at the cleft of their chins, the curve of their lips, the color of their skin, the cut of their shoulders, the length of their nose, _the look of their eyes_… and she knew this man possessed more than just fame and glory. He was strong, _truly_ strong.

'_Has it already been an hour and a half?_' she said to herself thoughtfully.

Sasuke blinked. He too wanted to feel the shield emotion the Elders were trying to put up, but he could agree that Dumbledore was a wonder.

Kakashi had only seen this man once in his life, precisely years before Yondaime was chosen as Hokage ever since he was a child. He even stopped reading (Which is a _very_ big deal in terms of the one-eyed ninja) just to look, just to stare at the appearance of this wise man.

Naruto looked from one person to another who was all somewhat paused. For some reason he could not feel the way or express the way he felt about this man. He didn't mean to be mean towards him. He didn't mean to insult him when they first met. It wasn't as though he hated him…it was…just…_so_…_very_…**unexplainable**…He didn't need boundaries around his emotions but deep within him, he can't—he just _can't_ deal with him right now…

The blonde looked away and found something on the floor worth staring at. _'How long has that gum been there?'_

Dumbledore noticed firsthand how Naruto was acting, so he decided to continue on with the meeting. When he was about to talk, he saw that one more person was still here.

"Oh! Kakashi, I don't think this part of the meeting would require you—"

Seeing what only _he_ knew, the masked shinobi smiled behind his face cloth and stood up from his chair with his stupid adult novel in his hand, "Of course, sir," turning to his old pupils who were gaping at his departure, waving a short wave, "I'll see you three around…"

"Wait! Why can't Kakashi stay!" Naruto complained.

"I'll escort your teacher out…" Tsunade smiled indignantly, "I'll be meeting you three in a short while. Have a nice tormenting time with the village idiot, Dumbledore!" And _poof!_ The two legendary ninjas of Hidden Leaf disappeared in a short explosion of smoke (And before Naruto could pounce on the Hokage).

"We're stuck with a stranger! How irresponsible is she!" the blonde exclaimed, steam whishing out his ears. He turned his tense sapphire eyes at the client, "Explain yourself old man."

"_Naruto!_" Sakura whispered in a scolding tone.

"No, no, it's alright, I do say I am getting old," Dumbledore laughed richly, a kind of laugh that betrayed his age, whatever it may be.

With a look of a grandfather, the stranger ran his hand down his beard pensively, "_Do you trust me…?_" he asked softly.

Naruto raised his mustard-colored brows and stared into the clear blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore's. There was always a sort of pleasant twinkling in this old geezer's youthful orbs, whose eyes were almost like his…_weird_…

"Of course I do, sir," Sakura said serenely, after a moment of analyzing him.

Sasuke just nodded.

The three sets of curious eyes turned to the blonde, who had yet to answer in his own specific way.

After a long while of struggling himself with a slight irritating bend in his stomach, Naruto murmured a very small 'yes'.

"This mission…" he began, "…is indeed crucial between the shinobi world and the wizarding world…" Dumbledore spoke slowly, "It is indeed very important that we have your attention and constant participation within this assignment…this is of course, a foreign land where the four of you would be working side by side together for seven months—"

"_Seven months?_" Naruto and Sakura repeated breathlessly, wide-eyed.

"It can take up to more than a _year_ if the amount of accurate information is not gathered within the minimum time limit," Dumbledore murmured strongly, "This is a tracking-and-spying mission which means you must collect certain important data of current events happening within the schools. I'm sure the students and teaching staff at Hogwarts wouldn't be so keen with several older adult investigators walking around, especially with the Minister of Magic currently taking a chance to sabotage my standing…"

"_Sabotage?_" Sasuke repeated aggressively, drawing intensity into the word.

The pink-haired kunoichi fingered her black trousers, curiously, "In what meaning? Aren't government figures supposed to be reasonable? Unless you did something—"

"No, nothing illegal under the eyes of those who are open-minded, my dear. It seems that two years set of happenings have triggered an alarm within the Ministry, sadly," the old wizard said, his finger tips pressed together, "It'll take more than a few long hours to explain, I'm quite sure, but to sum it all up, I am willing to pay a good price of one million _yen_ in your participation in this mission—"

"ONE MILLION!" Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke, screamed, quickly standing up from their leather cushioned chairs in utter astonishment.

"It would be enough to supply the hospital and fix the old children's playground!" Sakura exclaimed eccentrically.

Naruto scratched the front of his forehead protector, thoughtfully, "Wow, with that much money, it could be given to reconstruct the Ninja Academy! Wouldn't I like to see Iruka-sensei's face—"

"Yes…I know the money is very important to the Hidden Leaf during this time…" Dumbledore chuckled sumptuously.

"What exactly does this mission require?" Sasuke asked sternly, leaning his mouth and chin to his crossed fingers, staring skeptically at the bearded stranger. Uchihas never liked to waste time.

"I need you to _be familiar_ with my school," the two twinkling blue eyes looked back into Sasuke's onyx eyes carefully, "Evil has fallen upon my world and must be stopped. I need you three to _protect_ Hogwarts, along with the staff and students. There are three boys who are the subjects of attacks. Here are their profiles…and pictures, too, provided by a charming boy by the name of Colin Creevey, a nice boy indeed…"

And slipping into his violet cloak, Dumbledore pulled out three cream-colored folders and gave each one separately to each teenager. Naruto pulled out several snapshot pictures of a bespectacled boy with the most unkempt mass of point black hair (That even rivaled his sunshine blond sensation) and unhealthy skinny complexion. '_Dork Alert_', rang in his mind like church bells making him snort and cover his mouth completely from cracking up. Of course most of the black-and-white pictures showed this particular boy with shocked wide eyes and stiffened movements—wait, _movements_?

The demon vessel boy peered closer into the photos, and there they were, the figures were moving consistently and the boy's hand kept shooting up to block off most of the picture, light shined and reflected off the round lens of his rimmed glasses, the camera must have moved with slight shaking, and then repeated again with the same boy having an irritated expression.

Naruto didn't feel like commenting on the short cinema movements on the pictures, looking on with what felt like a hundred—and _infuriating_—shots. Unknown to the boy, Dumbledore read his facial expressions, alongside his teammates', and smiled.

'_Man, this photographer must be annoying!_' he thought frankly, looking through more of the pictures.

After most of the unpleasant snapshots were placed back into the folder, Naruto came across a photograph that was a really good one. The boy sat in what looked like a lounge, surrounded by about five other people. The boy looked up to greet the camera and looked back at his friends, laughing and having on a huge smile. A lanky boy with uncombed hair and many freckles scattered across his face was punching his arm playfully and the girl with bushy tresses was indulged into reading but waved into the picture. A younger petite girl whose freckled face was hidden by her hair sat on the arm of the chair next to the first girl, and behind the giant couch, was a small mousy boy with short lop of dark hair was nervously laughing and scratching the back of his head. They all looked like they were having a good time.

When the four-eyes ran his hand through his hair, lifting up his short ruffled bangs, on the right side of his forehead showed a very skinny scar which resembled a thunderbolt. _Strange_, yet again…

Sakura had only two pictures of her subject. The first one was a weird black-and-white picture of a huge grassy coliseum where a dozen people in uniform were flying in, what appeared to be, _broomsticks_. The photographer must have been close to the scene because it caught a good format of a young man with glasses diving into the ground and made a fast safe upright turn, leaving another boy trailing behind him and accidentally crashing violently into the grass. She winced at the awful impact.

Not wanting to see the repeat she placed the photo back into the folder. Next one she looked at was a full blown format of a young man, probably older than her, had on a confident smirk and neatly combed back hair. He was quite handsome, but his light colored eyes were fierce and cold like ice, which threw off his good looks. She frowned and looked through more of the contents of the folder.

Sasuke looked disgustedly at the third boy. There were only a few of him. Most of the pictures had him with wide shocked eyes and whimpering mouths, confused positions and some had him tripping on his feet. He had a look of a deer caught in headlights, with short black hair and watery dark eyes. He had round cheeks and his lips were small and parted to show a set of small front teeth that were biting anxiously on his lower flesh. His shoulders were round and slouched, and only in alarm would he straighten up in posture.

_This_ was a face of a very sad pitiful wimp.

The last picture he saw was an impressive one (Even in the Uchiha prodigy's level) of the same young man in a combat position with a skinny stick struck outright, a cast of bright colors burst and knocked out another boy with dark skin into the air and land strongly against a mass of assorted cushions. In this snapshot, the boy was no scaredy-cat. Right then this boy had the look of a warrior, his eyes looking straight forward with boldness and strength.

Sasuke smirked.

"I need you three to especially protect these boys before you, as you can see in the folders," Dumbledore said in a tense voice, "Their present days are being watched by strangers unknown and dangerous. But most of all, your first priority is _this_ boy…" the old wizard pointed to the picture Naruto had in his hand.

"That is the Boy Who Lived," Dumbledore murmured, "The boy who survived a disastrous murder only with a _scar_ on his forehead…his name is Harry Potter…your number one client…"

**To Be Continued**


	12. X:Interlude: Restless Exhaustion

**Disclaimer: **Woman, I don't need to own Naruto to write FanFiction.

Penname:_LiveLoveLaugh _

FanFiction Story: **Magical Chakra **

**Summary: **NarutoHP Xovr When Team Seven has been sent to Hogwarts School, they meet up with the Boy Who Lived, experience new wild rides in a new place, and go on incredible adventures of a lifetime.

**_AN:_** This chapter was the second half of the last one. I thought it was too long.

Chapter Twelve

**Restless Exhaustion**

"Who is our enemy?" Sakura asked, taking a look at the pictures of Harry.

"His past name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but now he goes by _Lord Voldemort_," Dumbledore leaned closer, whispering secretively, "But it's quite safer to call him You-Know-Who, so it would not be so rude and hazardous in front of my people."

"Why do we have to call him something else? It's not like we call Orochimaru: _Thingy_," Naruto scoffed, "Saying this evil dude's name won't kill us, I'm sure!" His teammates shot him warning glares.

"As respect towards other people's insecurities, I'm afraid," Dumbledore said sadly, "I have in the past tried to convince people of the same logic, but it failed numerous times."

"Before we can exactly get into the mission, how come none of us have ever heard of you or your 'people'?" Naruto asked, holding up his fingers in double colon gestures.

Albus sighed, moving in his leather chair for a more comfortable seat, "I suppose you ought to know about the wizarding world and the shinobi world…have you ever wondered why your people came to be…?"

When the three tykes looked at one another sternly, they simultaneously shook their heads. Dumbledore began.

"Shinobis are descendents from wizards, but they are so different and so small in groups of people that it's ever so hard to find them. This is why shinobis have chose to be far away from all wizards, though many Japanese wizards still live around the area, in the maps of Muggles and those of the younger generations of wizards and witches, **seven** hundred miles of original land is geographically _missing_. That is the first magical barrier we put up to encircle _protection_ and _secrecy_, which are the two very strong points of the shinobis' preservation."

"Wait a moment!" Naruto shot his hand in the air, "What are _Muggles_?"

Dumbledore blinked, replying, "Muggles are the term the wizarding world uses to define someone without any magical powers and work by their own sweat and hands instead of depending their entire lives in spells as my people do."

"Hold up!" Sakura piped up, "If the shinobis are similar with wizards, are the Muggles like our civilians? You know…the normal villagers who didn't reside in the duties of ninjas?"

"Quite frankly, yes," the old man sat down comfortably on his seat, "But the civilians in the Five Countries have to live by what the DNA they are born with. Either to have shinobi blood or the talents of a civilian. Of course not many shinobi born have chosen the path of bloodshed. Quite a _shock_ to the Order of the Phoenix when I tried explaining, of course..." he chuckled, "Muggles cannot revert themselves into becoming wizards, so by the blood they have taken from their ancestry, they would have weaker immune systems, weak towards all sorts of disease as one deep cut can easily kill them, limited thinking powers which means they can sink low into propaganda if they're not careful, and they cannot do magic. But in our case, wizards, shinobis, and your civilians are almost impervious to diseases and unlimited givens in cleverness with heighten emotions and senses, and these amazing powers given to us. We wizards have to block out everything about ourselves from Muggles as much as possible."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki, as I had said before. Muggles are very malleable. They have lower assessment in thinking than all of us. They are more mysterious than we'll ever be. It's the most interesting way they think and the way they react. They feel the way they feel, the adrenaline that runs in their blood. They cannot cope with the things they know nothing about, and because they are so many more of them than us, terrible things would happen if they were exposed in the wrong sense of way."

"But I don't _get_ it…" Naruto scowled with impatience, "Why did shinobis want to avoid the wizards and every other group around? I mean we can easily mingle with normal folks, can't we?"

The old man smiled warmly behind his beard, "You want to know why the shinobis are so special from the rest? Well, because you can be physically, emotionally, and mentally strong. Your very small group is very well gifted and so genuinely different. Look at your hair colors and the colors of your eyes. It's not generally the colors of ordinary Japanese. And also what singles you out is the way you look. Touch your cheekbones and the folds of your skin and you'll see what I mean. Look at the way you walk, talk, react, and the sixth sense you seem to have whenever something happens. Your skin is extra sensitive so you could even predict who the person is behind you without turning around. Your eyes can see farther than any other eye. The way shinobis think is off the charts in terms of intellectuality, you can think faster than everyone. Since the ninjas are such a small group compared with others, you are highly advanced species."

"I'm not sure, Naruto doesn't come off as _intellectual_," Sasuke smirked, easily sensing the blonde spouting horns from the top of his head.

"What differentiates the powers between wizards and shinobis?" Sakura asked curiously, trying her best to keep Naruto's struggles from attacking Sasuke.

The old man chuckled, expecting someone to ask that question, "Shinobis use a concept of molding chakra which is made up of spiritual powers, emotional powers, and mental powers, to create jutsus and such, mostly used for battle techniques and fighting to protect them defensively and offensively. They can live perfectly without the jutsus but if their chakra valves are drained, they would suffer long-lasting pain, or death. As I had said before, shinobis have heighten skills in fighting and their speed in physical matters and thinking abilities are amazing, that of geniuses'."

"Wizards…" Albus Dumbledore smiled lightly, "…are very powerful also. But on the other hand are completely defenseless without magic, which a release of short bursts of their individual chakra. It may take a long while to adapt each spell and magical command master for each wizard. It can easily be controlled with wands but only through very extreme emotions can they create such magic power beyond imagination. But the strongest weakness is if they lose their wands would their entire system of magical records, through spells and jinxes, vanish and they become immensely weak. And of course, through the combined powers of both wizards and shinobis, we were able to create a preservation for the shinobis to reside in…"

"How can we believe in magic or wizards?" Naruto cried, being a hothead, "Can you prove to us!"

Even though Sakura and Sasuke were upset at their heated teammate for being rude, once again, they were also very curious and eager to see the proof. Dumbledore smiled, "Most certainly…"

He pulled out a long skinny dark chestnut brown wand and pointed to the flower pot full of yellow daffodils and blue irises, and whispered in Latin in words that could not be explained or heard clearly. Like an invisible power bursting from his wand, feeling the fast strike of small chakra colliding towards the potted plant.

And there, just there, the flower pot was floating a foot off the table surface.

(Inner Sakura: **HOLY! THAT'S PROOF ALRIGHT!**) '_Whoa…marked me 'speechless'…_'

"Any other questions?" Dumbledore asked slyly, vanishing his wand into his cloak. He just waited patiently, drinking in the shocked faces of the shinobi tykes.

"…yeah…what had happened that made the ninjas decided to leave the real world?" Naruto mumbled, breaking out of his reverie first.

Albus Dumbledore looked modestly at the blonde, fingering his leather armrest with his old nimble fingers, "There was a _revolution_ between the wizards and the shinobis many eras ago. The shinobis decided to seclude themselves from the world and have all went to live in preservation of seven hundred miles of land in Japan. Your people's ways were much more different from wizards. Most wizards were entirely scared of the way your ancestors raised their shinobi children, teaching the arts of assassination at such an early age. Then it became an all-out argument between the two groups. Of course when it came to the point of killing, the Ministries of Magic throughout the world decided to give the large amounts of lands to keep the shinobis isolated from everyone else. I know it's difficult to explain, but to take the secrets from being spread, a mass of Memory Charms was distributed to wizards and witches around. It happened for over a hundred and fifty years ago…when I was only twenty-eight…"

Sakura gaped disbelievingly, "Y-Y-_You_ c-_can't_ b-b-_be_ h-h-_hundred_ _and_ s-s-_seventy_-e-_eight_ _years o-old_! The oldest age recorded in the Five Countries was about one hundred and ten!"

"I told you I was getting too old," the old wizard chuckled.

"You're not old! You're _ancient!_" Naruto exclaimed appalled, striking an index finger at him accusingly.

Dumbledore laughed softly to himself, Sasuke looked suspiciously at him and murmured, "What's Voldemort have to do with this mission? Concerning these clients…" His onyx eyes trailed over the pictures of boys scattered over the table.

Two twinkling orbs placed themselves on the young Chuunin sensibly, "I thought you'd never asked, Mr. Uchiha…" Dumbledore said gently, grinning slightly.

"I don't like wasting time," Sasuke smirked behind his crossed fingers.

"_Of course_," Albus said agreeably, "There are a few wizards who have been gifted with great powers and such talents he had that normal wizards dreamt of, and abused it…Tom Riddle was a good boy, he was an excellent student in Hogwarts. One would wonder how it would have been if he didn't live a tragic childhood…I was his Transfiguration teacher, if you can believe it. I was not yet a Hogwarts Headmaster, but that Tom was a strange one. If I would have taught him better, he…might not…have become the person he is today…"

Dumbledore looked almost teary-eyed, and sighed in restless exhaustion.

"_Voldemort_…is a dangerous figure…a man of sense when it comes down to evil and darkness. A man known as the creature who feeds on fears and intimidation. He has a vast group of followers called the Death Eaters around the world that all bowed to him and dream the same future of one race. One race of pureblooded wizards. And death to all Muggles and the so-called traitors of the wizarding blood. He's already miraculously survived the powerful backfired blow of the Killing Curse he's put on Harry Potter, he no sooner came up with numerous ways to live and arise once again…as the Dark Lord Voldemort, Ruler of the entire World."

"There was also another fine fellow, almost the same age as Voldemort," Dumbledore said depressingly, his eyes glazed, "Yes, a fine young shinobi, with talents that could have gotten him to become the next Hokage, and it had seemed…Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage had taught him well…taught him very well, indeed…so well that he prided himself into becoming even more powerful…"

"Is this shinobi Orochimaru…?" Sakura whispered edgily. Sasuke gripped his fists tightly, almost shaking in rage. Naruto looked at the table, with his electric blue eyes glaring so hard, it could have burned holes.

Albus sighed again, "Yes…I only met him once in my long lifetime…when he joined the Atasuki group, it was then Sarutobi and I met and discussed future sense. We didn't actually put up the Five Magical Barriers until after Orochimaru left the group in search of his fortunes and when Voldemort created havoc in parts of Europe and West Asia. They both had killed mercifully to get where they were then, Voldemort needed more troops of loyal followers, killed spies, sent Death Marks into the air, the people were screaming, families lost, a young girl in Hogwarts lost her uncle, aunt, and many of her cousins. I'm quite sure the Bones families were devastated, as so were many other people. Sarutobi and I…we made a composition. If Orochimaru and Voldemort were to find each other, the world would soon open up more fears and doom that our eyes have not seen…such things never to be spoken of…do you understand when I was twenty eight my father hid me in the family cellar. And I remember the smell of rum and cider; of the smokes from the floating candles which wax was melting on the cold cement…I remembered a blast of light from the tower flew towards my town, as did all towns in the world…I could only remember and remember I did, of shinobis. It was nothing but legends and unspoken children stories my father once told me, bless his soul. I was wise, even for my age, that I did not open my mouth and talk openly about ninjas of such. Memory Charms have already taken over everyone's minds except for a few people I later meet in my life."

"Do you not understand why seventeen years ago, Sarutobi and I put up barriers strong enough to block off the sights of Voldemort and Orochimaru. They can never see each other…for both their worlds are only half around the globe, completely separated of both Europe and Japan…West…East…it was dramatically evolutional, so beyond our dreams. We created old magic barriers, five—exactly five! First one was placed in the border line of the Five Countries, which isolated Muggle world from shinobi. That was skive off Orochimaru's mind from ever hearing about Europe's happenings. When he was raised, he did not know of such things. Mockery of the shinobi honor, of course, all due respect. The second barrier was placed around Britain, never would Voldemort know of Orochimaru, vice versa. The third barrier was placed in China, along the Great Wall, it was magnificent, the splendid idea Sarutobi came up with…"

In the look of his face, the child-like face that possessed the power of a thousand men, Dumbledore was almost speaking in a language of their ancestor's, in words unexplainable.

"Fourth barrier was my idea, to place it along Turkey towards Ukraine; they would have to face the cold mountains in Russia to get through. Not even flying carpets or even Apparation can help…it was ingenious...for nearly a year and a half we planned this and put it into action…"

He paused in a way that caught the three shinobis' breath, stopping their pulse, their heartbeats, and even their souls from moving. Dumbledore laced his fingers onto the wooden table, his lips glided in words of power.

"Fifth Barrier was the most important…" His eyes kept twinkling endlessly, "Sarutobi and I had to come up with everything to complete this mighty barrier. We have placed it along India's sea border and between Nepal and Bangladesh, crossing into Uzbekistan, then straight into the middle of Kazakhstan, and into Russia in its separation of both Europe and Asia…towards the Arctic Ocean. It was superb. It took us nearly five years to complete the fifth barrier…the barrier was miraculous…it was so entirely powerful…and through seventeen years, the five barriers held up…"

"But now…do you not see that nothing can be immortal…that nothing can hold up forever," Dumbledore smiled sadly, his strong tone dying down in a bliss of regret and exhaustion, "Two barriers were taken down by Orochimaru in three years, one was demolished by Voldemort's Death Eaters in a year…there's always a single flaw in my plan that Tom had always found…Only two barriers left, you understand? If Voldemort takes down the barrier in Turkey, Orochimaru and him will destroy the fifth barrier together…do you not see? That nothing can be immortal…undefeatable…as it looks…"

There they stared at him, appalled no less, _astounded_…

They were completely surprised that they never heard of him…

The bad feeling in Naruto's stomach would not go away…

There they stared at him lower his face, blinking his blue eyes that were slowly extinguishing its twinkling…

And then the great Albus Dumbledore fell into deep rest, covering over his blue eyes with his bony hand.

_He lived too long_…_he didn't rest for so long_…_he's too old_…_too exhausted, _it seems_…_

**Thank you for reading! Please wait patiently for the next chapter!**

_RESPONSES TO MY REVIEWERS_

To **Firefox** – To explain Naruto's awfully weird behavior you have to read on in the story, sadly I cannot leak out too much information, it'll explain everything later on. Haha, yeah, it took everyone a while to notice which were _present_ or _flashback_ chapters but in the 'Author Notes' (**_AN_**), it will explain everything. Thank you for reviewing!

To **cheerful-pinkstar** – Aw, I love pennames like this! Thank you so very much for reviewing!

To **izumi-17** – _Whoa!_ This is the longest review I ever got! _Thank you_! Sakura being Ibiki's student was a huge blow for me when I was writing this story it just came to me like a train! _Well_…profanity is my specialty, haha. Yes, the magic and chakra concept you just told me about is part of which differentiates shinobis and wizards, of course. Sorting will begin!

To **Dorklotus** – Thank you fellow Dork!

To **Destiny's Dragon** – Thank you for reviewing! Hope to hear more!

To **GiNaorgasoline** – HAHA! Such hilarious talks! Thank you so much for reviewing that _many_ conversational reviews! (Shakes hands with Griziel, Maru, and 'me'.)

To **Kitsu Maharu** – Yes! Yes! Naruto got served! Nah, I ain't bashing that cute fox boy! I love him! Thank you for reviewing!

To **ayuka-chan** – _HISS!_ Yeah I can imagine that too…

To **Lady Snow Blood** – Hopefully I can go on without slacking TOO much, Kah-Ha.

To **lostfreakfound** – Sweet compliments fellow freak! Look, to be straight with everyone, I love Sakura-chan too much to let her be missed out on anything. Actually she's my favorite character. I just hated it whenever someone writes up a story to bash her, though I have no qualms with anyone creating a story with their own ideas and having their own opinions, but I mean, come on people! Sakura is a strong female character! In the Naruto series of both manga and anime, she was **great**…HEY! DO NOT SMIRK AT ME! FEEL MY WRATH! (Shoots laser beams from eyes)

To **animEvivvErz** – Ah! So nice!

To **Dagorwen of Ithilien** – yes yes yes I will I will okay okay? As soon as I get off this couch, I'll _think_ about turning off the television…

To **R.K.R** – I can't wait for your next review!

To **sodesne** – Hahahaha…this review is kinda nice! And thank you for your chain of reviews, dude!

To **harukakanata** – Yikes, sorry can't do pairing favors from readers / reviewers / flamers / bashers / NAZIS / presidents / movie stars / firemen's children, but thank you so very much for reviewing!

To **Chaotic Demon** – You did the right thing when dealing with Tsunade's wrath of fury. Always remember in state of closing in on the Fifth Hokage's temperamental turn on, do this exact thing: _STOP DUCK_ and _REPLACE _yourself with Naruto's body as a human shield.

Yes, the Emperor's New Groove is where I got the kitten idea from! Llama Power! (Meow!)

To **Firehedgehog** – blink blink…blink again…and blinking some more…what an interesting review! Yes I really liked my story made-up of the Knight Bus, too! I am? Yikes, I didn't mean for Naruto's behavior to be a basher…

To **koori no tenshi** – Thank you for being so nice!

To **Nikikeya-chan again** – Ginny isn't still shy around others, she's just shy around _someone_…!

To **Dragon Man 180** – You and_ Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ are in for a surprise. The wands part I had to do research to find the right wood, right length, and right magical substance. Soon, I found out no one has used 'chimaera' or 'vampire' yet, and I began to see some similarities between them and the Team Seven boys. So VOILA! I hate meetings too, but I needed to write something down so the reviewers and readers would not use chainsaws on me. _I can still remember the grinding of metal and the smell of smoke at night…_

To **cocoa-latte** – Another great review! I love this, keep reading and reviewing!

To **Ayuka-chan** – SHHHH! In a _minute!_

To **writerlover101** – thank you for reviewing! YOSH!

To **LiL-DoNkEy** – Hey that was good…please review soons…

To **Binnybobarino **– HEY that was a damn interesting review!

To **Ashley** – Hello again! Triple-L says HI! SAY HELLO BACK! Thank you for reviewing for an author who is experiencing her first hit of PMS, or was it second…?

To **vic **– Aww, sweet review! Thank you!

To **Kyuubi no Tai** – The urge just hit me. BOOM! (Ouch!)

To **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** – hehe, you and _Dragon Man 180_ are in for a surprise…

To **haze** – Oh ho, that was the adrenaline in my head!

To **Inuyasha-gal-97** – right…just remember: don't eat so much sugar in the morning.

To **GirlLoki** – Nah, it didn't. But it did take me a long time not to be lazy…

To **FireDragonBL** – Haha, he's just being Naruto.

To **HotShot14** – Two words, THANK YOU!

To **Sanosuke Hidane** – Hiho! Yes I agree. Just _wait_ until he gets to the feast!

_This was pretty long to write! _

_Sorry_** for the tardiness of the update I had kept everyone waiting through! I had been on Writer's Block ever since last chapter because I was too busy with pondering around—_Gah!_ I became Kakashi himself! **

**Okay, I shouldn't make up excuses, but I have been going through rough times at my high school (**Damn the unsharpened pencils and the cafeteria ladies with their _net _caps!**) and my homework and tests became hectic. But sooner or later my stories could not go to waste so that was an update for ya! **YOSH!

**Dang, it seems this chapter was a tad serious! Make sure you read into this one. And to those who did not read the Author's Note at the beginning of almost every chapter/update in this story, this was a **flashback


	13. London Bridge is Falling Down

**Disclaimer: **Please, I don't need to own Naruto to write fanfiction.

Penname:_LiveLoveLaugh _

FanFiction Story: **Magical Chakra **

**Summary: **NarutoHP Xovr When Team Seven has been sent to Hogwarts School, they meet up with the Boy Who Lived, experience new wild rides in a new place, and go on incredible adventures of a lifetime.

**_AN:_** Sorry for the late due. I had other things to do. I decided to split the last chapter into two. I understand it was too long. I figure that would be the last _flashback_. I sit here on my computer chair, chewing on a Hershey's chocolate bar and my fingers poised over the keyboard. Here's the new chapter. Um, you would need to read into this one. For those who had read my story a long time ago, like the last time I updated, I left bits and scraps of clues all around each chapter, I'm sorry if you do not understand what's happening. Sadly, that's all I can leave out in this box. Please have a good read.

Chapter Thirteen

**London Bridge is Falling Down**

* * *

Rap for me.

Rap for the soul of life.

Rap for the loved ones.

Rap for the soon to be gone.

For the soon to come.

Rap for me, hon.

Things start to change, things to mix, more than the others could have realized, the audience would just need to grasp on this journey, and take in as much as they could when things start to turn over, when things start to come about in a way they never expect. When they got to understand the way of movement, the way of gravity, how everything falls on them. How everything falls together. They have to never forget. They have to love it. They have to grasp it. They have to know what's being expected and what's being unexpected. Sure take a dare, take a few breaks in your meaningless life, but run away, please, if you're ever tired. Because you'll only get squashed in the end.

Peace, man.

* * *

(_A week ago_)

The stench of blood had tinged the air, the fluttering of the frightened night birds had screamed and flew away. Her hand was drenched with the sin she had now carried with her. But like any sinner, she would worry about her sin later. She watched when his limp body of the driver had fallen against the leather steering wheel with his waxen face and bloodshot eyes behind those sunglasses, warm shed blood dripped from the front of his black coat. Dead before he had landed she had noted through lifeless brown orbs of hers. With a gaping mouth of his, she could have seen a stream of silvery white had risen from his parted bloody lips into midair, disappearing. She smiled inwardly, already seeing his soul arise into heaven.

Yes, he deserved to be in heaven, live amongst those who are innocent and pure.

She grimaced slightly, a sudden shadow had taken over her heart. She winced as she hunched her shoulders, feeling that void in her chest. That feeling she had always hated…always loved…

The young maiden dropped the cool deadly metal of the gun she held in her right hand, making a thud on the dirt ground. She left the car door open, letting flies settle on the gray skin of the poor corpse and walked fluidly towards the window where a weeping sobbing infant, awaken by the firearm's shriek, and laid crying.

The maiden picked up the small body in her arms and walked towards her destination, faraway from the abandoned car and driver, faraway from the life she had always hated with her entire being. She needed a safe route, watching the footprints of her heels carefully. The baby still cried when she entered into the forest by the empty road.

She had stride through thick leaves and branches of the trees, until she came to a clearing surrounded by a deep singing river and a strong wooden bridge built over the waters. She smiled, being here for a while.

The baby was still weeping.

The night, she thought tonight was a beautiful night.

The air was supple and moist, for hours she sat by the bridge and river. The young maiden breathed into the wet smells of the forest and running water gliding through the boulders. She smiled softly to herself, that thin grin that graced her dry lips with a peeling skin at the corner. It was cold, the wind had hit across her lean and tall body like blows. Even when it hurt, it did not hurt her. All she felt was this numbing pain that seeped through her chest, making her cough awhile and simpered for a glass of water. But no, her maid was not here to care for her. She crawled from out of her seating spot near a soft moss patch after sitting down for a while when the infant was hungry. She popped back on some of her pearl buttons of her modest gray dress, lacing her slender fingers through her light flaxen hair that blew in her face.

With the little emperor in her weak limbs, she quickly threw back on her gray coat and tied the attachments carefully.

She stood up carefully, her feet felt as though it had pierced her endlessly when ever her heels had clicked against the dry dirt. She felt the trailing long braid of hers drag against the back of her knees through the thick fabric of her woolen cloak. She felt the weight at the back of her head, that long golden braid which she had never cut. All she heard was the baby's little noises and the water of the flowing river.

She gently cooed to her baby cradled in her nimble arms, the baby with fair white skin and rosy cheeks spilling with whimpering tears streaming from the lids of his blue eyes. His mouth was wet from his sweet meal, and his skin was slightly sweaty from being so wrapped up in all those rich clothes. He gurgle spittle from his little plump lips, when she leaned in close she breathed into his scent of powder and breast milk. The baby was tired, he was exhausted.

The young maiden couldn't admit to that. She lifted part of the flap of the blanket he was hugged in, picking up her boy's little hand she felt as his pure blue eyes of his father's had closed as he fell asleep, she curled her long finger in his small grasping fingers and she felt him tug slightly. She looked helplessly at him with her eyes of dull brown.

And smiled at that. Tonight is a good night.

She stepped onto the creaking wooden planks of the bridge, the baby safely in her arms, and she slowly slipped on her rosary. She loved children, she loved all her children. She loved this baby. She loved the other children who were not hers in the house. She loved the ladies of the court. She loved her dead mother. She loved her dead father. She loved her faith. She loved her dear merciless God. With intense anger dwelling in her dying heart, she repressed the idea of love when she thought of _him_.

No, she hated him. She despised him. That man should have died instead of her children.

She should have killed him instead of her children.

She stood over the bridge, the glimmer of black and blue had veiled through the night, the beautiful night. She saw the running waters of the river through the hedges of the strong overriding bridge, she smelled the baby's scent. She thought of the roses, her namesake, back at the pink rose gardens of the house she could not call home. If she would see that pink again, she would die with that color of pink. But she did not wear pink, she did not wear any of the beautiful colors of white and yellow. She grasped the hand with the rosary over her bosom, concealing her heart, concealing her blood and life. She remembered that pink.

She would always remember the roses.

And the moment when she threw the baby into the river.

* * *

(_A week later_)

He shoved the last of the luggage in the upper compartments, snapping shut on the metal clasps of the hard wooden shelves. Naruto bit his lip eagerly when he watched his male teammate do that, sure he did just enough, but it was always fun to watch Sasuke-_chan_ struggle with so much weight all at once. Sure it was tiring for the Uchiha bastard, but even more tiring for him to speculate the mistakes he made. The blonde leaned the wall board, next to the sliding glass door, while he was eating his oh so precious ramen bowl with the hot water he ordered from that nice lady at the end of the train. He ripped off the top and smacked his lips when the waft of shrimp and instant miso came into his comical round nostrils.

"Ah! I miss ramen!" Naruto cracked open a pair of splintery chopsticks, washing them within the palms of his hands.

"ITADAKIMASU!" he chirped, digging in already.

The female watched, from across the train compartment, with an exhilarated sigh, clapping her knees on her knees boringly. She really hated the school uniform, she didn't like wearing so much black and white all the time. It reminded her too much of a personal newspaper, on the front page of a candid shot of the day. Sakura scrunched in her seat next to the window when Sasuke stepped off the bench after pushing their heavy suitcases together in the upper shelves.

"There," he grumbled, a little nasty that the blonde didn't help at all, "We still have enough room to stuff the dobe in."

"Hey! I resent that!" Naruto exclaimed, the spittle of instant miss soup stained his mouth, "I actually did help, but I didn't want to because you were doing such a great job already."

"I had to pack in your two luggage bags full of instant ramen with the rest of your other suitcases," Sasuke muttered angrily, "I'm just curious whether or not you bought your clothes."

Naruto grinned, and began to fire back at Sasuke. While the boys were busy bickering at one and other like little children over toys and candy, their lone female companion stared aimlessly at the window. She saw passing fields of green pastures and blue tinted mountains behind the moist fogged glass pane, with escalating gray skies. A flock of dark birds spread their lengthy wings soared over the foggy sky in a shape of an arrow. She leaned in close, to create a breathy fog on the pane. It was a cold and gloomy day, the goosebumps had brushed over her paling skin as she squeezed the warm cloak around herself. The train was already moving at a quick pace, she felt the seat was quivering slightly that drove to chatter her teeth slightly. She had ridden on a train a few times before, but this one…

…it was different…

"Sakura, tell him I'm right!"

"Oh shut up."

Somehow, it was just…eerie…

"Hey? You okay?"

She felt like something was going to happen…

"Hellloooo? Earth to Sakura…?"

* * *

"_Achoo!_"

"Would you please be quiet, Bee? I can't concentrate…"

"Darn cold got into my nose…you got a hanky?"

"_Pfft_, here," a handkerchief was held in a gloved hand, "…either that or someone's talking about you…"

* * *

The speech the Heady Boy was giving was quite long and boring, some parts repeated over and over again until the words were buried in his head that drove him crazy. He glanced at the foggy window, just dreaming of flying on his broom. But his daydreams went away when every short moment, the brunette had to poke him to return to reality. He was literally going crazy, his hands were shaking from the cold even when the heaters were full blast. He stood next to Hermione and his sister, who was also appointed a prefect. He remembered when his mother stole the mickey when she heard the good news, and had bought her daughter several new school books and a new lavender dress gown. The red and gold badge on her black cloak was glimmering, Ginny looked absolutely flushed when she was standing with the crowd of perfects in a compartment with tables of butterbeer and Cauldron Cakes.

Through his hazel eyes, from the long itchy red bangs, a tall towering figure stood before him. He wasn't really paying attention, since he was nearly falling asleep. What were in his mum's eggs? His stomach was kind of fuzzy now, he rubbed consciously. Something nudged at his arm.

"What?" he growled quietly at the bushy-haired girl next to him. Then he sensed irritation a short distance away.

_Oh, wait, the Head Boy's about to say something… _

"—so I would need you, Ron, and you, Hermione," the gestures of his index and middle finger passed over at the two prefects, "I putting the two of you in charge of the new students on this express, I would need you guys to escort them to Professor Dumbledore before the feast and to report back to the Great Hall. Is that clear?"

"Wait a minute, who are these new students I'd been hearing so much about?" Padma asked, leaning against the opposite wall, "Everyone's seem to be whispering nonstop about them…"

"Ah, of course," the Head Boy clapped his hands together, "Professor McGonagall has informed me that we would be needing to know about this sort of gossip, per say…the transfer students are three oriental blokes from Japan, they come another magical school called Konawa Foundation of Mimicking Catra—"

"Actually, its _Konoha Institute of Magical Chakra_," Hermione corrected, "I had a talk with one of them before we boarded."

"Er, yes," he coughed, adjusting his voice quickly, "Thank you, Hermione," he quickly pulled out a parchment from his cloak pocket, unrolling it to read the fine handwriting, "Their names are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. The coach has told me that they are seated in compartment 23, in the second cart. It's our jobs as prefects, and Head Boy and Girl, that we would be responsible in making them feel comfortable in the Hogwarts atmosphere, since they are taking an entire year off their regular schooling schedule."

Head Girl intervened, counting off her fingers, "That would mean tour trips, friendly talks, a bunch of cuppas, assuring they are safe, and one or two escorting them around Hogsmeade Village."

Everyone else groaned.

"Hey!" Head Boy exclaimed, "We all have to do it. These kids mean something to Dumbledore, and we must understand that. But since we all don't want to do it, we're leaving the jobs to Ron and Hermione—"

"WHAT?" Ron cried, but everyone ignored him. Hermione looked shocked.

"Well, you two seem to know more about them than we do," Head Girl explained in a soothing voice, "I'm sure you can handle it. Besides more than two-thirds of this compartment have either N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s exams or social lives…"

"I have a life!" Ron barked, "You guys are just slackers!"

"And what? You're not, Weasel King?" Malfoy smirked, several prefects had to grab hold of the redhead.

"I don't really understand," Hermione whispered. Ginny raised her hand.

"I volunteer to help, I mean, I think I know who they are," the younger Weasley looked embarrassed when everyone nodded.

"But that didn't really answer the last question," another prefect remarked, quite annoyed, "Who are they? How are we supposed to find them if we don't even know who they are…?"

Ginny felt a little sympathetic for the Head Boy who was fumbling with the hidden dozen parchments in his cloak, "I actually never meant them before…Hermione, you talked with one of them right? How do we know which are the transfer students?"

The girl looked uncomfortable, "Well, you see…they look a whole lot different from every one else…"

"What do you mean?"

"Er, well," Hermione coughed nervously when all eyes were trained on her, "The boy named Sasuke, is a boy with blue-black hair and really…black eyes. He's quite pale. And um…" she looked even more unstable, "Really handsome…" Ron rolled his eyes.

That really got the female prefects' attention. But Pansy snickered, disbelievingly. She whispered to her fellow Slytherins, "If the squirrel says he is, he's not." They grinned and chuckled.

Hermione pretended not to hear her, "He's the tallest out of the three, and I know, he doesn't like to talk to anyone…"

"It's true," Ron whispered, "He could probably pass for a mute."

Hannah giggled.

"The person named Naruto, is a boy with blond hair…" Hermione chuckled slightly, "Really blond hair, nearly bright yellow…he has the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, and three whisker birthmarks on each cheek. And he's pretty…loud, and likes ramen…" she smirked at the thought, when they were having sundaes in Fortescue's.

"The guy's a living human hose, if you get my drift," Ron snorted.

One of the fifth years looked confused, "I didn't think the Japanese can have blond hair and blue eyes…"

"I know, but these people are different," Hermione murmured, "Actually, the weirdest I've seen so far, is this girl…named Sakura…she's—"

"_Hot_," Ron grinned, causing the males burst into laughs.

"Really?" Anthony smirked, "How pretty is she?"

"Hogwarts don't make that kind of girl."

"Oh, I can't wait to meet her then," a seventh year prefect laughed.

Ernie was pink in the face, as he tried to pick himself up with a prideful face. The Head Boy had nearly forgotten about his important position, while the Slytherins were trying to fix their face into disinterest. Ron began an entire conversation with the guys while the female population in the prefect compartment looked less impressed.

His best friend glared deadly at him, Ron looked startled, "Sorry, sorry, go on…"

"I suppose she _is_," Hermione said venomously, her eyes were burning. Her next words were rapid, "She's quite tall but shorter than the boys, she has long hair _and_ green eyes. And she's probably the _most_ noticeable out of every one of them. Her hair is _pink_, natural _not_ dyed, can you believe _that_? She's _smart_, she's _gorgeous_, she's quite the girl!" After she finished her sentence, drawing out every word in hastily angered sentences, nearly breathing volcanic fire as the prefects cringed at her temper. Ron was just standing there with his jaw hanging loose for a couple of seconds before he closed his lips. Hermione looked flustered and tried cleaning herself off from any tantrum, but she was still pissed at him for being a disgusting jerk.

"_Pshh_, how can any person have pink hair? If not dyed," Malfoy scoffed.

"They just can, okay!" Hermione snapped, making him taken aback.

"Whoa, slow down…" Head Girl said, patting her on the back, "Don't worry, boys are just stupid."

"HEY!" Head Boy cried, with all the other males.

"Well, it's true," the Head Girl remarked nastily.

"Look, why are you still angry at me for? What happened at the Yule Ball two _blasted_ years ago was not my fault!"

"Oh, sure. Like you were just borne with two faces…"

"Hey, that was uncalled for…"

Even when the meeting ended twenty five minutes later, Ron could still feel the waft of irritancy directed from the same girl.

* * *

"Hand me the wires…"

"Say 'please.'"

"I'm not going say 'please', just give me the wires!"

* * *

He stared at his plastic wrist watch he had got for his birthday, from his aunt and uncle, which had only worked time to time. According to the fast rewinding black hands soaring through the numbers and dots, with the seconds hand ticking back and forth on the same millisecond, and if the weather was still good, he had about eleven hours before the train would arrive at the Hogwarts station.

Wait, that didn't sound right. The teenager groaned and just snatched off the watch from his shivering hand, quickly stuffing it with his wand before he looked to his right and left. He had absolutely nothing to do since his seating mates, Hedwig napping in her cage, Pig was twittering cutely in his own, and Neville Longbottom, was fast asleep and snoring against the window, from doing last minute Transfiguration assignments. The book on his lap slipped off and thudded against the carpet floor unpleasantly. The closed bottle of ink and quill jumped slightly on the window pane, the images of trees and fences had passed by quickly. Harry was officially bored.

He knew Hermione and Ron were busy in their perfect meetings, but somehow it had taken longer than usual to finish. He stood up from his seat and snuck away from his compartment, gently closing the sliding door before he walked down the hallway to get something to eat.

* * *

"…with a little trim there and a cut…_there_…and, there we go!"

"Is the bomb set?"

"Yes, all we need to do now is to activate it."

* * *

"Hey…guys…?" Sakura looked uncomfortable when she looked out of the window.

"Yeah?"

"I think I see smoke on that bridge…" she trembled, "And I think we're headed for it…"

**To Be Continued**

_This chapter is dedicated to a fellow fanfiction and anime enthusiast _MommyRogers_, because she woke me up too many times._

_The rap lyrics belonged to a friend of mine. I thought it made sense so I asked her if I could borrow them. _

I have not read _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ yet, so please don't be an ass and ruin it for me.


	14. Elsewhere and Somewhere

**Disclaimer: **Officers, I don't need to own Naruto or Harry Potter to write fanfiction.

Penname: _LiveLoveLaugh _

FanFiction Story: **Magical Chakra **

**Summary: **NarutoHP Xovr When Team Seven has been sent to Hogwarts School, they meet up with the Boy Who Lived, experience new wild rides in a new place, and go on incredible adventures of a lifetime.

**_AN:_** To everyone who reads and reviews, please don't complain to me of how much you dislike the story, okay? Because I'm so sick of you people jabbing at me for my delays and for the content of my story, I have absolutely no time for that. My stories are to be _inspirations_ like any other story, not a critic's road of destruction for lesser people. To _Eadha Ohn_, yeah it did. I had other things to do. And to _Fic Slayr_, I don't really understand you, first you call my story 'boring' for a couple of past blunt reviews then you give me advice. I don't understand you and every one of the other five flamers, who yap on and on with their list of _10 Things I Hate About Magical Chakra_. Please don't bother me with that nonsense, if you have not known, IT HURTS ME.

Please enjoy.

Chapter Fourteen

**Elsewhere and Somewhere**

Are you ready to read yet, you retard?

Oh, really?

Are you sure? Aren't you scared?

No? Well…

Okay, then…

Go on.

* * *

(_Elsewhere_)

By the time the smoke had risen to the atmosphere, unknown to the people or creatures anywhere, up on a skinny yet strong tree holding up a tough tree branch laid a small homely nest. A mother bird nuzzled against her young while flapping her wings from her daily flights. In her beak was a tasty morsel of a struggling beetle. She made to lean down to her fuzzy children, each three heads bobbed up and down eagerly. Suddenly she poked her head out, her beady eyes glimmering underneath the shaded green and gray sky of cold September the First.

She steadied herself very, very still ignoring the babies' hungry chirping.

There was a fast rustling in the distance, coming closer and closer. The heartbeats of the birds rapidly increased. As if on track, the beetle fell from her mouth and the bug was sent straight down into the thick clearing before the mother, too frightened for her own safety, had flown away leaving the baby birds. The rustle, the flash of four black figures had stampeded across the same tall branch and heartlessly, unknowingly kicked over the nest.

Nobody really wanted to know about what happened to the baby birds.

Two lanky members walked towards the large covering of bushes and trees, pushing away the leaves and twigs. A fairly good-looking man dressed in black turned back to a dark shadow, running his clean fingers through his nice hair with an exaggerated sigh, "The other team is just across from us, over that bridge…I still don't know why they prefer that section, you can be easily caught there…" He rolled his pretty-boy eyes, "I don't understand those wizards still…"

"They use that _hocus pocus_ crap, they can easily disguise themselves," his rather uglier subordinate muttered, folding out a long retractable telescope and fixed the lens, "They need a good range of disarming several of the magic resources around the train tracks."

"Right. True," another long sigh, he looked up into the tallest tree, "Hey, Junior! How's the connection up there…?"

"Terrible." The last shortest figure appeared and seated promptly on the same branch with his legs crossed, the laptop on his thighs while the annoying taps of keys sent straight down into the clearing. The metal plate around his neck gleamed, shining.

"How far are we from the Bridge?" a low, manipulating voice gritted from below.

"We are exactly fifty yards away, a safe distance," a man-boy voice was heard, the boyish face looked up. His pale eyes were magnified by his specs. He nestled on the tree branch while trying to pick good reception. He gritted his teeth in impatience, "Fuck, this keeps slowing down."

"You have to be aware that we're in the mountain forests."

The old teenager hesitated before nodding affirmatively, his slender fingers gliding hastily over the black keys. The lightened monitor screen had transformed his face and clothes in a florescent light blue and gray, the scenes of letters and numbers, with lines and computer windows had played on the double lens of his glasses perched on his nose bridge.

"Sir, I have crossed paths with the Corporation's radars," the consistent tapping of the keyboard had stopped, the smallest youngest man, wearing a black ski cap and a pair of thick oval bifocals, looked up with a smug look, "I had scratched everything off their digital transmitting map. Password codes have been changed and the lower communication the two trainees have is restricted to only one of their private army services."

"Good, just as the Big Bird had wanted," a giant figure appeared from the shadows with his leather gloved hands in his periwinkle gray vest pockets, his mouth chewed on a stick of gum. He dropped the crinkled bright yellow wrapper on the thick mossy clearing from inside his pouches, before he walked over to two other who were leaning against the thick bushes and rock hedges. From the hidden hedges, they had an eye to eye with the faraway long bridge.

It was a magnificent stone bridge, long and trailing with the old tracks. The river was below it, the bridge shadowed the glimmering waters and the clear pebbles. The forests came from their side down the long slopes, right into the waters. The three men looking over the section smiled wickedly. One man with an eye patch looked back at the gum-smacking fellow.

"The Express is coming closer to its _destination_, sir," he whispered in a slippery voice from his crusty lips, kneeling against the boulder with a small telescope pressed against his good eye, "Carrying the so-called mercenaries the foolish man had hired."

The taller burlier man stood behind the crouched male, with a smirk, "Good, right on schedule. And the Mark-Zounds tykes?"

"Oh, sir, they're still playing around with their fakes," another chuckled, swiping his handsome hair from his face.

"Excellent," the leader whispered gleefully, "Then the _Genocide of the Bird Filth_ begins."

Snickers went all around the four shinobis.

* * *

(_Inside Hogwarts Express_)

"Sasuke! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The blonde cried, when the raven-haired shinobi threw open the window.

Sasuke's head bobbed out of the blowing wind, his long bangs took a full of strong breezes and dust. He narrowed his eyes slightly, seeing the rise of pale smoke in the distance. The train jumped slightly on the tracks, while trees and foggy mist passed by, nearly creating a wintry scene.

Sakura was hurriedly putting on her emergency ninja gear, quickly dispatching her black school cloak and loosening the tie around her collar. Her long pink hair was literally flying to her face, making her stumble over the spilt ramen and push Naruto aside. She reached into the upper cabinets, pulling out a small velvet suitcase and peeling off the thin explosive trigger tag by the pieces, hurriedly picking up several necessities before snapping the luggage shut.

"_Naruto!_ Here! _Sasuke!_ Catch!" She hastily threw the weaponry back pouches to the boys who caught them effortlessly, "We need to get out of here!"

"Wait! Sakura-chan!"

The kunoichi dashed out of the doorway, pulling the blonde with her by the wrist.

"Come on Naruto! We need to inform the coach!" Sakura slid into the narrow hallways, creating a clabber of noise while neighboring compartment sharers looked out of their windows with confused stunned looks. Naruto looked back for the other companion, seeing that the train was coming into a very short tunnel with the smell of steam washing into the open pane. He watched as the upcoming darkness took over his form and Sasuke's, covering the entire insides of the train. The flailing sky lights shook against each other.

Suddenly when the darkness was gone, so was Sasuke.

He flew right out of the window.

"_Naruto!_" Sakura shouted for him, her skirt twist around her legs like a twirling umbrella when she looked back for him.

"Coming! Coming!" He shook away his thoughts, and uncertainty, running after Sakura when they kept hitting into people and things. His black cloak blew right behind him as he trudged quickly across the carpeted hallway.

"Get back into your compartments now!" Sakura demanded at a group of frightened passing third year girls, "This is absolutely no time for useless gossip! Go! Go! Move it!"

"What is the meaning of this?" an auburn curly-haired girl ordered angrily, soon she was shoved away, "Hey! Don't push a girl!"

"Sorry babe!" Naruto cried back, in his own form of apology, "Shit! What part of 'get the hell out of my way' don't you people understand?" he frustratingly shouted, when concerned school kids walked out of their rooms. More and more people came out, the shinobis cursed their stupidity.

"_What's going on?"_

"_What's the matter here?"_

"_Hey! Don't push!"_

"Sorry!" the pink-haired girl shrieked when she was nearly swallowed by everyone else, "Please, everyone! You have to get back into your compartments now!"

"_Why?"_

"_Yeah! You're not a prefect!"_

"_What's going on?"_

She was frantic, to do anything, something, "Please! Calm down! We need everyone to get back in!"

Some listened, some were jerks and were pestering her.

"Sakura! There're too many in the way!" Naruto cried when a blockage of other years had thrown open their sliding doors, staring at him and the commotion ringing outside, "We can't get to the coach in time, we have to do something!"

"I KNOW!" she shouted, shoving people away.

(Inner Sakura: **THINK WOMAN!**) '_What would Kakashi do?'_

"He's not even here!" she cried to herself, scaring a few. She hastily twisted around, letting all her hair fly into people's faces, "Look! Naruto! I need you to get everyone into their compartments! This is a critical lockdown! I have to stop the train!"

His blue eyes were a distance away, "Stop it? What can you do?"

"I don't know! I'll think of _something!_"

"You better! I can't hold them off—OW! SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto pushed someone into another compartment, closing the door immediately, "THAT'S MY FOOT!"

Sakura couldn't think twice anymore, and quickly burst through someone's door. She couldn't even see the shocked faces of those inside, when she repeated Sasuke's plan by throwing open another window and stepped onto the ledge, where she disappeared instantly away. In a full velocity, she shot off to grab hold of the metal bars and attaching her chakra against the steel. She skidded against the metal, easing to the safe side. Hesitantly biting her lip, she climbed up heaving herself in one convulsionating thrust of her strong arms and flew up to the top.

The wind and smoke mingled into a choking sensation, having two people wrenched the windows shut. The students screamed and they were running amok.

"_What the fuck is going on?"_

"_Oh My God! She jumped!" _

"_We're doomed! DOOMED!"_

"Oh Goddamn it," Naruto cursed, crossing his fingers into a very familiar sign.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**"

* * *

(_Knighting Gale Bridge_)

"Wait Dommy! Don't pull that yet!"

"I have orders to—"

"Don't! Dominique! Listen to me!"

A roll of his eyes, "What is it now, Beatrice…? You need another hanky?"

"What—no! Don't you hear _that_…?"

"No. Hear what?"

"_That_ noise…?"

"_What _noise?"

"That noise coming from that tunnel over there…"

"Bee! There's no noise coming from that t—why is it that you always follow your instincts?"

His gloved fingers inched back to his job.

She shrieked, "No! Don't pull that last one yet!"

He let out an aggravated growl, almost dispatching the trigger, "…Bee, I have direct orders to."

She squealed, slapping a hand over her red lips and using her free arm to bring up a pair of binoculars, "Is that a train coming?"

"What?" Disbelief was etched into his voice, "No, that's impossible! The monitor showed no sense of any incoming transportations!"

* * *

(_Outside Hogwarts Express_)

He connected the foots of his chakra against the smooth cold plates of iron black metal, quickly dashing forward across the tops of the gigantic monster train as he quickly ran over to the coach's engine board, his arms flailing behind him as he skidded through the strong winds of the bull blasting of the train chugging. His beautiful dark hair flew from his face, like a full-blast of air conditioner in his narrowed onyx eyes. His black cloak acted like a heavy cape, while the tied strands held together just long enough for him to nearly collide against the flying kunoichi.

Her body just soared off from the windows, her hair and skirt lifted off with the wind as they slammed into each other. Their molded chakra around their solid feet held tightly. Sasuke clumsily caught her when her forehead smacked against his own.

"Hey!" she squealed, rubbing her injured face.

"WHAT?" He cried very loudly.

"I SAID 'HEY!'" she yelled back.

"Oh. Bah! SAKURA!" He snarled impatiently, his eyes began to water when the smoke from the pipe was gliding against his cheeks and blocking his vision, "What are YOU doing HERE? You're SUPPOSED to be helping NARUTO—"

"I know! I KNOW! Okay!" Sakura coughed drastically into her sleeve, the risky maneuver had nearly knocked the wind out of her, "But I COULDN'T get THROUGH the kids! And I DIDN'T want to HURT any of them! But THEY were ALL over NARUTO AND I—I JUST can't get through FAST enough!"

"Oh yeah! SURE! And this is HOW you WASTE time?" Sasuke barked, shedding his eyes immediately with his clasped hand, "Your HAIR is IN MY FACE! And you're WEARING a _SKIRT_ for CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Her face was bright red from utter embarrassment, as she folded her hands down on the long blowing fabric, "WELL! THIS is what KUNOICHIS have to DEAL with in certain SITUATIONS!"

* * *

(_Inside Hogwarts Express_)

"_Don't push me you piece of—"_

_**SLAM! **_

"_Hey! That's—"_

**_CLOSED!_**

"_WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH Y—"_

**_LOCKED! _**

"Come on! Move it! Move it! Come ON!" The many multiple Narutos quickly pushed everyone into their places, twisting handles that locked them in. Even shoving the old witch who pushed the lunch trolley on the Express into a room with a couple of seventh years. People from behind glass windows opened their mouths and shouted through the inner sound-proof glass. The shadow clones winked at them before they disappeared into wandering spoofs of smoke.

There were only three left in the hallways. The real Naruto wiped sweat from his brow, "Phew! Got everyone in!"

"Hey! Naruto! Is that you?"

The three Narutos snapped their nervous heads at the upcoming form.

A form with glasses and the hair disaster.

Harry lowered his waving arm when he saw something very, very strange, "Why are there three of you?"

"EKKK!" The Narutos squealed like little girls, clobbering the poor fool in a heap. Two were holding his arms with their hands over his mouth and underneath his askew glasses, the real one frisked through his own sunshine hair, "AH! Sakura-chan's going to kill me! Why does it always have to be _you_ in the way?"

Harry shouted and struggled underneath the heavy strong arms, crushing their twin forms against his own lanky one. His ruffled hair was scuffled and tweaked, while he stubbornly tried his best to breathe and he cringed when they brought him down on the thin hard floor, weakly and hastily tying up his feet and arms. A blindfold crushed over his pupils while he yelled. Something unpleasant tasting stuffed into his spasm mouth.

The two clones disappeared instantly into smoke, Naruto knelt over the struggling wizard with an inner tantrum.

The blonde looked highly exhilarated, "Oh God, what's next?"

"Hey Naruto, we heard some noise and—_what are you doing to Harry?_"

Ron and Hermione ran over with their wands—

Naruto groaned, slapping his forehead, "Oh man, didn't see that one coming…"

* * *

(_Somewhere_)

There was a low snicker came behind a bunch of bushes, a wand poked out, "I still can't believe he wants his own fucking kids doing this."

"Yes," the other dark figure looked over into the hedges, walked further into the forest grounds, "Just kill them too."

The bearded smirk widened, "Aite." He waved his wand.

* * *

(_Knighting Gale Bridge)_

"Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen…" He growled, snapping the laptop shut and tapping into the wireless connection around his collar. The young woman, hanging on the tight black ropes under him, stared consciously at him, her ruddy short hair was in the cold air. The taller figure was away contacting someone, anyone.

"Dominique Mark-Zounds to Carver Sonny, hey, we got a problem here, over."

"_What's the problem, over?"_

"I don't know exactly, but there's a train coming on the tracks in the distance of three hundred yards, over."

"_What? You're jesting, right? Over."_

The male scoffed, rubbing the speaker with a snarl, "Look, I'm not joking okay? I need the immediate data on the Knighting Gale Property, I can't find a single scratch of evidence of a train coming in my monitor. Over."

"You know what this means, huh? _He's_ going to hate you," Beatrice muttered, the other man frowned slightly then smiled.

The woman, who always acted on her instincts, widened her eyes, "No, you _wouldn't_…! Dommy!"

"Hey, Carver, I think we would have to abort," he found pleasure in his sister's shocked look, "Over."

There was a rough struggle in his voice, "_A-Are you sure about aborting…? Over…"_

"Well, yes, of course. Over."

"…_Fine. Roger, that then. Transmission over."_

"See? Nothing to worry about!" Dominique then laughed carelessly, tilting his glasses.

"I can't believe we're ditching," she whispered, "I thought that wasn't our style."

"You know the consequences," he replied back, his index finger covered over the speaker, "We have to abort if we are endangering any other man on the bridge. Everyone is on the Corporation's ass because of the disappearance of Lady Rose Bodicca-Zounds and her baby. The news these days aren't that great anymore, didn't you hear about that mysterious explosion elsewhere and that murder in Little Hang—"

"What are you talking about?" Beatrice whispered, her eyes were against the lens, "The train's not stopping, we have to—"

A sudden slide of the fractioning ropes dropped down to her level, the man leaned against the hard stone ledge and stared down on the younger figure, "We're at a safe distance. Quit worrying."

"Dommy, we're attaching _explosives_ to a bridge," her dark eyes glanced out of the binoculars, "I have everything to worry about."

Another laugh rung in the cold mist, "Women these days…"

"I am your sister!" Beatrice barked, "The train's coming closer and closer! And I just—"

"Look? We'll just let them pass by and then we'll activate the explosives later…"

"But—"

"Carver will be able to shut down the triggers, okay? Nothing, absolutely nothing to worry about!"

"…then, that Sonny better hurry," the woman muttered nervously, her binoculars against her yellow-tinted goggles, "The train's coming in one hundred fifty yards. It's either filled with people or not, it would be a massacre if the explosion went on. And I'm not dying like some fucking pagan because of this glitch in the radar, got it?"

"_Shhh_," his index finger was pressed against his lips, "Don't worry, we will get to blow up something soon enough…"

* * *

(_Outside Hogwarts Express_)

"So this is what I GET for NOT distributing the PLAN first!" He exclaimed tempered.

The sounds of the train was too loud for them to be in a normal conversation as they screamed at each other back and forth.

"WHAT? WHO made you the ALPHA?" Sakura cried, her hands on her hips, "Right now, I have to STOP the train SOMEHOW!"

"WHAT can YOU do?" Sasuke barked.

"WHAT can _YOU_ do?"

Before the raven-haired shinobi could retort, something burst out of a window with a screeching cry. Something with shockingly bright yellow hair and electric blue eyes. That same something flew over to the top of the train and ran as quickly as possible, his heavy black cloak was shooting off at his speed that had almost created a god-like feature as he darted forth to the two ninjas with a huge aspirated expression. That something slide across the cold metal, coughing and wheezing at the smoke from the huge pipe from the front coach section, as the train jittered and chugged on with power.

Sasuke and Sakura caught him with their arms, supporting him while he grinned foxily.

"Guys! I have a plan!" Naruto smiled. He looked positively beat up, since his clothes seemed zinged and dusty.

"NANI?" They cried. His last words were drowned out by the train.

"**GUYS!**" Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth, sounding like a megaphone, "**I HAVE A PLAN!**"

"Not _that_ LOUD! We can still _HEAR_ YOU!" Sasuke yelled, smacking him over the head harshly.

"OW! Uh, _SORRY!_"

"I THOUGHT YOU were SUPPOSED to getting EVERYONE in a LOCKDOWN!" Sakura demanded loudly, jabbing him on the chest.

Naruto stuck his pinky finger in his right ear, wincing, "I WAS! But 'MIONE and RON back tracked ME!"

"Who the HELL is 'MIONE?" Sakura yelled.

"IT'S HERMIONE'S NICKNAME!"

The chugging was quicker and rougher than usual, causing them to scream louder, "**WHAT?**"

"**HERMIONE'S NICKNAME!**"

"**WHAT?**"

"**HERMIONE'S NICKNAME!**"

"**WHAT?**"

"**HERM—**"

Sasuke smacked his flaxen head, his now red eyes were glittering into intimidation, "**WE'RE LOSING PRECIOUS TIME!** **WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PLAN?**"

"**WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'CLOSING MY BEDTIME?' MY 'FUCKING' PLAN?**" Naruto looked a little in disarray, then he grinned, "**STOPPING THE TRAIN OF COURSE!**"

"**HOW?**" His teammates screamed.

* * *

(_Knighting Gale Bridge_)

"_This is Carver Sonny to Dominique Mark-Zounds. Are you sure about aborting? Over."_

He fluttered his eyes, "Affirmative. It's too dangerous now. We'll just have to let the train pass."

"_But…you do know that one of the major bombs had already been activated, right? Over."_

"What? That's impossible!" Dominique dropped his jaw, Beatrice's eyes widened, "No I didn't touch anything! Wait hold up Carver!"

The exasperated woman carry a pair of binoculars against her eyes.

"The train is two hundred yards away, going in about—"

There was a tense struggle in the man's voice, _"He's not going to like this. Over."_

"Right. Transmission over." He shut off the speaker button and glanced down on a head of red golden hair.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

_I have to split up this chapter too, it was getting long. I'm writing up the second part, don't worry._


End file.
